Segundas oportunidades
by Astalina
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si al capturar la carta vacío Sakura hubiera perdido el sentimiento por Syaoran? 8 años después nuestros héroes se encuentran, tan sólo para demostrar que no existen las coincidencias, sino sólo lo invevitable. Trminado
1. encuentro

SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

Estaba lloviendo aquella noche. Llovía con fuerza, tanto, que era difícil el observar por dónde se iba. Sakura corría bajo la lluvia, ansiosa de volver a casa; en donde kero-chan, yue-san y sus valiosas cartas sakura la esperaban. El día de hoy había decidido dejar descansar a su querida magia y era por eso que no llevaba consigo la llave mágica. Debió pensarlo dos veces, pero es que el reporte del clima había afirmado que el día permanecería despejado hasta ya entrada la noche. Claro que para la hora que era, no podía realmente quejarse; el ensayo había tomado más de lo previsto y nuestra pequeña heroína salía rumbo a casa después de media noche.

-Creo que sí debí traer conmigo las cartas –sollozaba Sakura –aunque ya es algo tarde para arrepentimientos, hoeee. Al menos debí de haber traído un paraguas

Sakura tenía ya 19 años y estaba próxima a cumplir los 20, sin embargo seguía siendo la misma de siempre: perezosa por las mañanas, no muy buena en matemáticas, excelente en deportes y una risueña incansable. A pesar de ya estar estudiando la universidad seguía siendo una niña en muchos aspectos; hacían ya dos años desde que se había mudado de su casa al dormitorio de la universidad de Tokyo, en donde, desde luego, estudiaban tanto su hermano Touya, como Yukito, y desde luego que también su queridísima amiga Tomoyo; claro que en distintas áreas así que había veces en que no coincidían. Además, para poder pagar la colegiatura, Sakura tenía dos trabajos de medio tiempo, uno de los cuales era también su pasatiempo favorito, sí adivinaron, trabaja en un pequeño teatro de la ciudad; en cuanto a su otro trabajo, será mejor discutirlo después, ya entenderán porqué.

El sonido de su celular hizo que se detuviera de repente, atendiendo curiosa la llamada, pero tranquilizándose al ver que se trataba de kero-chan

-kero-chan, gomen ne se me hizo algo tarde –decía sonriendo resignada

-¡¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?! Tienes suerte de que tu hermano no haya llamado aún, estás en graves problemas jovencita –se escuchaba la fuerte voz de kero y por lo tanto Sakura tuvo que apartar la bocina para salvar sus oídos

-ya, ya, lo sé kero-chan –dijo intentando calmarlo -es que estamos algo cortos de tiempo para el estreno, trata de entenderme por favor

-Está bien –respondió al fin kero después de un rato de silencio –pero la cuota de los dulces llegará hasta los cielos!! –a Sakura le rodó una gotita de sudor

-De acuerdo kero-chan, ahora sé bueno y ve a dormir, no tardaré mucho; así que dile a Yue que no se preocupe –y sin más, colgó –haaa –suspiró –si las cosas siguen así mi sueldo se irá en dulces, hoeee

La lluvia entonces comenzó a calmarse y Sakura siguió con su camino. Estaba bastante cansada, pero se animaba diciéndose que un buen baño de agua caliente la esperaba en casa. Sin embargo, el cansancio la venció, cerró sus ojos sin aviso y se dejó caer mientras cruzaba la calle, la última avenida para llegar al dormitorio de la universidad. Estaba a punto de ser atropellada cuando de repente…

…

…nada

…no sentía nada… ¿qué pasaba?

Parpadeó un poco antes de ajustar su vista y su mente a los hechos. Primero la calles, al parecer el coche había patinado unos cuantos metros pero estaba bien, lo supuso por la cantidad de malas palabras que el sujeto pronunció antes de volver a echar el carro a andar. Segundo, ella; al parecer estaba bien, sus pertenencias yacían increíblemente al lado de ella, y ella…

…¿quién es él?

Un joven alto, de tez blanca y cabello castaño alborotado la mantenía abrazada a él por la cintura. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, además el aroma que desprendía le resultaba familiar, ¿acaso conocía a este chico?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó él preocupado, y entonces ella pudo ver con claridad su rostro, ámbar se encontró con esmeralda

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar él al ver que ella no respondía

-Ho… hoeee –de sobresalto se separó de él –ha, hai, atashi wa daijobu de-su –repitió nerviosa, y él la sorprendió riéndose, no en forma de burla sino una risa honesta

-Eres graciosa –respondió él –me da gusto que estés bien –le sonrió y el corazón de ella dio un salto

-A, ano… arigatou –agradeció bajando la cabeza

-Ie, fue una coincidencia –respondió aún sonriendo -¿eh? –él pareció percatarse de algo

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó nerviosa

-Ie –respondió algo triste –deben ser ideas mías

-¿Nani? –dijo confundida

-No es nada, tenga cuidado para la próxima ohime-sama

-Ha-hai –el chico misterioso se fue, mientras Sakura le veía irse sonrojada, su mirada llena de una emoción que no podía describir –Hoeee –se reprimió –debo volver a casa, o de lo contrario no sólo kero-chan, sino también yue-san se molestará mucho

Sakura estaba en la bañera disfrutando del agua caliente, mientras pensaba en su pequeño encuentro de esa noche.

"_¿Daijobou?_

_Fue una coincidencia_

_Ohime-sama"_

-Hime-sama –repetía levantando la mirada, recordando al joven de ojos ámbar -¿podría ser que… el príncipe encontró a su princesa? –de repente le recordó riéndo –¡¡aaa mo!!, no debería pensar en eso, esas son cosas de Tomoyo –decía alborotando el agua –pero, su mirada al final, era muy triste… Ahora que lo pienso, se me hizo muy familiar, ¿acaso será alguien a quien conocía? –lo pensó seriamente cerrando sus ojos y sumergiéndose en el agua casi por completo y luego salió de salto –ya sé, mañana le preguntaré a Tomoyo, y si eso no funciona usaré las cartas para descubrir quién es

-Haaa… debí suponer que me encontraría con ella, después de todo Meilin dijo que ella estudiaba aquí… haaa -suspiraba

En una bañera, a unas cuadras no muy lejos de donde vivía Sakura, el joven de ojos ámbar, mejor conocido como Syaoran líder del clan Li, reflexionaba sobre su pequeño encuentro con la chica de ojos esmeralda. Él no debía estar aquí, él no debía recordarla, mucho menos encontrarse con ella; hacía mucho había renunciado a ese sueño. Pero él no podía jamás escapar del hitsusen, o dicho de otra forma, lo inevitable. Hacían ya 8 años desde la última vez que la vio, cuando capturaron a la carta vacío y ésta se llevó el sentimiento de Sakura hacia Syaoran con ella.

-Haaa –nuestro héroe parecía no saber hacer nada más que suspirar –tontos ancianos –refunfuñaba Syaoran –tonta Meilin –decía haciendo pucheros –haaa, ¿a quién engaño? –decía al fin vencido –yo fui quien aceptó venir

Y es que como líder del clan Li, debía ser capaz de mantener en alto el nombre de su familia, tanto en la magia como en lo económico. La transferencia a Japón no era más que otra prueba para demostrar que era digno de ser el siguiente sucesor, "sobrevivir bajo sus propios medios" ése había sido el pacto, pero Syaoran no estaba realmente seguro de a qué se referían con ello, porque, seguía recibiendo el dinero para sus gastos, tenía aún comunicación con su familia y recibía además, valiosa información sobre cómo fortalecer su magia. Así que, ¿"sobrevivir bajo sus propios medios"?...

-¡Basura! –respondió molesto golpeando el agua de la tina –esto no puede ser más que una broma de Meilin y mis odiosas hermanas –apretaba el puño con fuerza y su mirada lucía frustrada –haaa –suspiró relajándose al fin -¿pero qué digo?, no hay forma de que mi madre lo hubiese permitido, ¿o sí?; ¡rayos!, todo iba bien hasta que me encontré con ella…

Flasback

El viaje había sido relativamente corto, relativamente largo, él no sabía realmente cómo describirlo. Cuando su madre le informó que los "sabios" del clan habían decidido que era crucial para Syaoran llevar esta prueba en Japón, el corazón casi se le sale por la boca. Era tonto pensar que se encontraría con ella, era tonto el seguir buscándola; pero a la vez era tonto no considerar la pequeña posibilidad de reunirse con ella nuevamente. La mitad de su corazón estaba terriblemente molesto, mientras que la otra mitad estaba rebosando en alegría.

Un mes había transcurrido sin mayor problemas, no la había encontrado, ni siquiera la había visto a distancia, eso era bueno; pero aún así una parte de él seguía decepcionado de no poder encontrarla ni siquiera por error, ¿dónde estaba ese maldito hitsusen cuando se le necesitaba?.

La verdad, aquí entre nosotros, es que se había cruzado con ella incontables veces en todo ese mes, pero tanto uno como el otro iban siempre distraídos, o también sucedía que cuando él entraba a un lugar ella salía y viceversa, o en el centro comercial por ejemplo, Sakura iba subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas mientras que él ya iba de bajada hacia la salida del mismo; y en el metro era la misma historia, una vez incluso iban en el mismo vagón sentados a espaldas del otro. Patético y desesperante si me lo preguntan, aún detectando su aura, Syaoran seguía creyendo que no era más que nostalgia. Y por parte de Sakura, bueno, era difícil concentrarse cuando estás apurada por llegar a tiempo a un lugar, que el resto del mundo desaparece.

Syaoran había logrado adaptarse al ritmo de la ciudad, y aunque Wei había fallecido a penas hace un año, no tenía problemas con estar solo; además, su vecino un sujeto de nombre Haganemaru, mejor conocido como Kurogane, se había convertido en un buen amigo a pesar de no haber convivido mucho. En cuanto a sus estudios, Syaoran había decidido tomar la carrera de Arqueología en la universidad de Tokyo (todos recordamos lo emocionado que estaba con la presentación de Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura, y desde entonces no pudo pensar en otra cosa). Claro que para cumplir con las exigencias del cargo de líder del clan Li, Syaoran había tomado clases especiales: tanto sociales, como económico administrativas.

Y fue justamente la última la que lo hizo salir tarde de su oficina esa noche, motivo por el cual volvió a encontrarse con ella, con su otra mitad, su Sakura-chan…

-¡¡aahh!! ¡¡deja de pensar así!! –Se recriminó aún en el agua agitando bruscamente su cuerpo –Ocho años deberían de ser suficientes para olvidarla –se reprochó -¡¡Aaahh!! ¿Por qué tenía que tomar ese atajo?, maldita sea –apretó los dientes en un vano intento de controlar su frustración

Flasback

Checó su reloj por última vez, ya eran las 12 y se suponía debía estar en casa a las 10, su madre seguramente le reprocharía por ello en la mañana, pues el informe que debía entregarle jamás fue enviado.

-Malditas finanzas, "y encima llueve" –pensó, maldiciendo por lo bajo la decisión de los sabios de no permitirle comprar un auto, justo ahora que le era tan necesario para llegar a casa, ¿de qué otro modo lo haría a salvo de la lluvia? A pie sería, se dijo maldiciendo el no haber llevado un paraguas.

-Si tomo el camino de siempre no lograré llegar sin terminar todo empapado –se dijo así mismo –lo mejor será que tome un atajo, y el más conveniente es el de la universidad de Tokyo –se puso en marcha protegiéndose del agua, sin mucho éxito, con el portafolios que llevaba.

Y como lo predijo, el camino estaba más despejado y sin duda alguna era más corto. Sólo dos cuadras más y llegaría a su departamento, sólo dos cuadras más; y en el primer crucero fue dónde divisó su figura. Una chica que poco a poco cae inconsciente… …sin pensarlo dos veces,

…la salvó…

Después de todo, fuera quien fuera la misteriosa chica no podía dejarla caer en tal suerte, no cuando él está allí para ayudarle. Usó su magia discretamente para lograr salvar las pertenencias de la chica, y tras recobrar el aliento se dedicó a ver que la chica estuviese bien. Al principio ella no respondió, cuando finalmente reaccionó y selló sus ojos en los de él fue que recibió respuesta.

Era linda…

Era descuidada…

Esa fue su primera impresión, y fue tan adorable su reacción que sin darse cuenta había bajado la guardia y le sonreía de vuelta, diciendo que todo estaba bien y que no era necesario agradecerle tanto, decidió convencerla con una mirada segura…

…y fue allí cuando la vio

…cuando realmente la vio…

_-¿Sucede algo? _

…ella le preguntó

_-Ie _

…él lo negó

Y así el momento terminó. Su cabeza le pedía a gritos salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responderle, al mismo tiempo en que otro sentimiento lo conmovía con una alegría que hacía mucho que su corazón no había sentido.

Pero el momento terminó…

…y él, simplemente

…se fue.

Fin del capítulo uno.

Notas de la autora:

hola!, esto es todo hasta ahora, basicamente tomaré algunos personajes de tsubasa chronicle, pero es que no podía dejar a una de mis personajes favoritas sin pareja. Por favor díganme qúé opinan, el comienzo es algo lento, lo sé, pero les prometo que el siguiente será más entretenido. Hasta entonces


	2. el día en que todo comenzó

Segundas oportunidades

Capítulo dos –El día en que todo comenzó

Disclaimer: sobra decir que ccs no me pertenece, sorry si se me pasó anotarlo en el capi anterior

Tomoyo Daidouji descansaba sentada al pie de un árbol mientras leía un libro. Era una de las horas libres que tenía en su atareado horario de la universidad, y como siempre, esperaba ansiosa el momento de coincidir con su mejor amiga, su Sakura-chan. Sin embargo, el día de hoy no era precisamente ella con quien coincidiría.

-Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo suspendió su lectura para dirigir su mirada hacia el dueño de la voz, un chico alto, de tez blanca y complexión delgada se encontraba de pie al lado suyo, tenía unos hermosos ojos ámbar

-Ah, Fai-san –saludó con una sonrisa y haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el que se sentara –qué agradable sorpresa

-¿Esperabas a Sakura-chan? –preguntó él sentándose a su lado

-No, hoy no coincidimos en ninguna hora –respondió sin dejar su sonrisa al igual que el muchacho de nombre Fai

-oh, entonces ¿Kurogane, tal vez? –preguntó de forma juguetona a modo de adivinanza

-Sí, así es –respondió ella aplaudiendo –aunque lamento decepcionarte Fai-san

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido

-Sé cuánto deseabas ver a Sakura-chan

-Parece que no puedo esconderte nada, Tomoyo-chan tan observadora como siempre

-se miraron en silencio -Ara, pero parece que está algo retrasado nuestro querido kuro-tan

-Es Kurogane –una voz gruesa respondió de repente

-oh Kuro-puu koaio –dijo Fai al mismo tiempo en que Tomoyo le reconoció

-kurogane-san –le llamó ella

Justo detrás de ellos se encontraba un hombre de estatura un tanto más alta que la de Fai, de tez algo morena y de un físico formidable en mi opinión. Aunque sus hermosos ojos rojos brillaban con enojo. Y sin aviso, lanzó un golpe hacia donde se encontraba Fai, pero éste se levantó de un salto antes de que el golpe lo alcanzara.

-fiu, eso estuvo cerca –respondió Fai de forma burlona

-Déjate de tonterías –replicó molesto Kurogane –donde te atrape verás

-Lo siento Tomoyo-chan –dijo Fai a Tomoyo –pero me temo que nuestro pequeño encuentro deberá esperar para otra oportunidad

-De acuerdo Fai-san, no hay problema –respondió ella sonriéndole antes de que éste se fuera

-teh… no entiendo cómo puedes llevarte con él –dijo Kurogane molesto

-Bueno, es que Fai-san es tan… ¡¡kawaii!! –exclamó con los ojos en forma de estrellas, y a Kurogane le corrió una gotita por su cabeza

-A veces no sé quién es más raro, si tú o él –dijo sentándose a su lado

-El hecho de que te pelees tanto con él –dijo ella –sólo demuestra lo mucho que lo quieres –le sonrió

-¡no digas tonterías! –respondió sobresaltado desviándole la mirada molesto

-No lo niegues, dos personas que discuten la mayor parte del tiempo sólo pueden ser mejores amigos –explicó ella

-¿Y entonces cómo explicas lo de tú y esa niña?

-¿Sakura-chan?

-mm –él asintió

-Fácil. Sakura-chan es mi heroína –Kurogane casi se cae de la impresión -no hay nada más kawaii que mi Sakura-chan, es imposible no quererla

-Hm –seño fruncido

-Pero –dijo llamando su atención –no hay nadie a quien yo quiera como te quiero a ti, Haganemaru

-Así está mejor, odiaría tener que haber perdido contra una chica –seguía con el seño fruncido y ella sólo se rió, al oír su risa él no pudo contenerse y sonrió –Aishiteru Tomoyo –le dijo besándole la frente y ella paró de reírse al contacto

-mm, ashiteru wa, Haganemaru –y se besaron

Kurogane era un chico fuerte (y no sólo de temperamento lol XD), era tres años más grande que Tomoyo y uno de sus trabajos (o mejor dicho pasatiempos) era el de profesor de kendo de la universidad de Tokyo, por otro lado trabajaba en el departamento de investigación de la policía; así que podríamos decir que era una especie de detective, aunque no totalmente pues a penas acababa de entrar a la agencia. En cierta ocasión se involucró en uno de los "incidentes" de Sakura Kinomoto con sus cartas, pero ésta no le borró la memoria ya que a Tomoyo le había parecido demasiado kawaii como para dejarlo ir (además de que el sujeto había salvado a Tomoyo de uno de los "fallos" de su amiga Sakura en su esfuerzo de controlar los poderes de las cartas).

En un principio fue difícil para Kurogane entender la historia de las cartas, pero aún más difícil soportar al "peluche" mejor conocido como kero, y a las extravagancias de Tomoyo; pese a todo esto, en el lapso de un año de convivir con ella tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, Kurogane terminó irremediablemente enamorado de Tomoyo. 

Pero había un pequeño problema: le resultaba casi imposible explicar sus sentimientos; y es aquí donde conocemos a Fai D. Flowrite.

Si bien el chico es de carácter juguetón pero de forma inocente, su apariencia que reflejaba su naturaleza inglesa lo hacía un atractivo aperitivo para la mayoría de las chicas. Sin embargo, en algunas circunstancias podía llegar a ser un tanto molesto, y aunque no lo pareciera era dos años mayor que Kurogane. No suficiente con eso era el maestro responsable de los laboratorios tanto de física como de química, y el coordinador de la carrera de química. Pues bien, nuestro querido amigo Fai tomaba el mismo doctorado que Yukito, de modo que se le fue fácil el conocer a Touya, Sakura y desde luego que a Tomoyo.

Aunque había demostrado particularmente interés en Sakura, su atención se volvió hacia Tomoyo en cuanto ésta le hubo contado de sus sentimientos por Kurogane. Así que diseñó un plan para juntar a esa pareja de tórtolos. El plan era el más simple y antiguo de todos: celos. En un principio Kurogane logró contener sus impulsos, pero al cabo de una semana acabó por "escupir la sopa". Desde entonces Kurogane y Fai discuten todo el tiempo, más que nada porque a Fai le fascina la manera tan fácil en que Kurogane se molesta. Pero aún así, disfruta más pasar su tiempo con Sakura; después de 6 meses de tratarla había quedado fascinado con ella, y ella (como es bien sabido que Sakura confía en todo el mundo), le reveló su secreto de las cartas en cuanto se hubieron vuelto mejores amigos. Sabía que podía confiar tanto en Fai como en Kurogane para guardar su secreto. Además Fai se había vuelto una persona importante para kero y para yue, y desde luego que también para ella.

-Ne, Kurogane –le llamó Tomoyo que descansaba en los brazos de Kurogane

-Mmm –respondió éste sin abrir los ojos

-Ano… tengo un retraso –dijo casi en un suspiro y él casi se muere

-¡¡NANI?! –gritó tras haberse recuperado

-es broma Kurogane –rió ella saliendo de su abrazo

-¡¿qué clase de broma es esa?! –le reclamó más alborotado que alterado -¿intentas matarme?, no bromees con eso mujer

-perdón… -se disculpó sonriendo y luego cuando él se calmó le habló de nuevo –ya en serio Kurogane-san –habló firme pero algo triste

-¿San? –preguntó confundido, ¿de cuándo acá esa formalidad con él?

-yo… -agachó la mirada –mmm, recibí una pasantía para París

-¡! –él se sobresaltó, sabía que ese día llegaría, el día que Tomoyo ansiaba para poder cumplir su sueño, pero que también sería el día en que se anunciaría el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos -¿cuándo? –preguntó sin realmente quererlo

-No te preocupes, será hasta el verano, a finales de junio y aún estamos en marzo –respondió ella sin mirarlo y volviendo al abrazo de él

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –de nuevo preguntaba sin querer saber la respuesta

-Probablemente alrededor de un año… o más. –Respondió fijando la mirada en sus manos –Todo dependerá de cómo me desenvuelva en mi trabajo allá… -el silencio los envolvió entonces, un silencio quizá no incomodo, pero sí perturbador. Tomoyo finalmente se desenvolvió del abrazo de él y le miró como en modo de súplica –Kurogane yo… -comenzó ella pero él le interrumpió

-Puede ser que, allá encuentres todo lo que necesites –ella se sobresalto con tristeza

-¿qué? –dijo casi en un suspiro

-Quizá tu destino está allá, a miles de kilómetros lejos de mí –decía al parecer sin sentimiento en su voz y mirando al frente, lejos de la mirada de ella, cuyos ojos temblaban con miedo –pero… -él llamó de nuevo la atención de ella -aún así –y por fin la miró a sus ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro con su mano izquierda –si vas a reemplazarme, más te vale que sea por alguien cien veces mejor que yo

-Ah, Kurogane –ella no sabía qué sentir exactamente ¿estaba terminando con ella?

-porque yo ciertamente, -continuó él –pienso cambiarte por alguien mil veces mejor de lo que eres ahora –ella le miraba aún sin poder entender –y en ese alguien te habrás convertido para cuando regreses –ella abrió sus ojos en asombro finalmente entendiendo –aún si nunca regresas, ten por seguro que yo iré a buscarte –él le sonrió y ella no pudo contener más las lágrimas que se asoman a sus ojos –porque soy hombre de una sola mujer, y esa mujer, eres tú Tomoyo

-Kurogane –le dijo entre lágrimas con la voz algo cortada –yo también… yo también esperaré por ti… -le abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él

-Tonta, ¿pensaste que iba a terminar contigo así como así? –refunfuñó fingiendo estar molesto –pensé que me conocías más que eso Tomoyo –inevitablemente le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo

-Gomen ne –decía ella aún llorando, aparte de Sakura, Kurogane se había vuelto su persona más importante, era un sentimiento que no quería perder ante nada.

-Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo levantó la vista hacia la dueña de la voz que no era otras más que Sakura

-¡Sakura chan! –dijo Tomoyo asombrada

-Lo siento –dijo apenada -¿llego en mal momento?

-Ie –respondió Kurogane antes de Tomoyo, pues quería darle tiempo para que se recuperara –no era nada importante, de cualquier forma ya me tengo que ir, tengo una práctica que atender –explicó él

-Es verdad –recordó Tomoyo

Y después de que ambos sellaran su mirada en el otro, en un momento en que las palabras sobraban, se despidieron, quedando solas Tomoyo y Sakura

-Vaya, ustedes de verdad que no ocupan de las palabras para entenderse –observó Sakura –aunque eso casi siempre sucede cuando se trata de ti Tomoyo chan

-¿lo crees? –preguntó ella mirándola al fin

-Sí –respondió Sakura –a primera vista no se aprecia, pero Kurogane-san y tú son muy parecidos –sonrió

-Sí, puede que tengas razón –respondió Tomoyo y luego se percató de algo –Sakura chan, ¿no se supone que deberías de estar en clase?

-¿Eh?, sí pero, pedí permiso –respondió nerviosa –hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó curiosa

-Bueno, ayer me encontré por casualidad con una persona

-¿Y esa persona tiene algo especial, o por qué es tan importante?

-Porque salvó mi vida Tomoyo, ya ves cómo soy de distraída y ayer casi me atropellan

-¡¿Qué?! –se alteró Tomoyo y de inmediato comenzó a revisarlo –Ay no, pero ¿estás bien? –a Sakura meramente le salieron "gotitas" al estilo anime

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, estoy bien –calmó a su amiga y siguió con su explicación un tanto más seria -como sea, esa persona era un chico bastante apuesto –se perdió en el recuerdo del chico y Tomoyo al ver su expresión

-no me digas que te enamoraste a primera vista Sakura chan

-¿eh?, no Tomoyo –dijo algo alterada –pero es que de verdad era apuesto

-¿en serio? –sonrió picaronamente -¿y dime cómo era ese misterioso chico exactamente?

-pues verás, era alto, de tez blanca, con un cabello alborotado color chocolate, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos de un tono ámbar precioso

-oh, suena como un verdadero príncipe –al oír esto Sakura se sobresalta, pues fue lo mismo que ella pensaba

-Sí pero… -su voz se perdió

-¿pero? –preguntó confundida

-No sé porqué, pero tengo la sensación de haberlo conocido antes

-¿eh? –Tomoyo entonces comenzó a sospechar sobre la identidad del chico –Dime Sakura, ¿a quién te recuerda?

-Tengo una corazonada, pero antes me gustaría que tú me dieras tu opinión sobre quién crees que sea

-¿y yo cómo voy a hacer eso?

-Fácil –al instante Sakura sacó su llave (cuidando de que no la viera nadie) y comenzó a pronunciar el ya conocido conjuro –Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien aceptó la misión contigo, release

-¿Sakura chan por qué no me avisaste antes? Pude haber traído mi cámara –dijo desfallecida Tomoyo

-oojajaja –rió nerviosamente –creo que así será mejor Tomoyo chan, por favor mira con cuidado la imagen que voy a mostrarte y dime a quién te recuerda –sacó entonces la carta ilusión y la lanzó al aire –Carta, dale forma a mi recuerdo y permite que Tomoyo sea capaz de ver a la persona que tengo en mi mente ¡ilusión! –al instante la imagen que todos conocemos muy bien se formó delante de los ojos de Tomoyo, quien 

confirmó sus sospechas y la reconoció como la figura de Syaoran, quizá no el Syaoran que había conocido, éste era un Syaoran más maduro, pero sin dudas era el mismo.

-Li kun –dijo casi en un susurro pero Sakura la alcanzó a escuchar

-¿verdad que sí? –dijo toda emocionada, al tiempo en que deshacía el conjuro de ilusión y el báculo regresaba a su forma de llave –al principio no estaba segura, porque cambió bastante de como lo recordaba, pero se trata de él verdad

-…s, si –respondió Tomoyo como pudo, un tanto más triste y desorientada que feliz como su amiga

-Qué alegría, ¿me pregunto cuánto tiempo tendrá aquí?, sin duda alguna ésa es la razón de que se entristeciera cuando no le reconocí…

Sakura seguía hablando sin parar completamente emocionada, pero para Tomoyo su voz se alejaba hasta convertirse en un eco que desaparecía lentamente. Estaba sumergida en el recuerdo de aquél fatídico día en que Sakura había perdido su sentimiento especial por Syaoran. Y realmente no sabía si era algo bueno o malo el que ellos se encontrasen, pero no era por Sakura por quién temía, sino por Syaoran; ella más que nadie conocía el terrible dolor que sintió Syaoran en aquél entonces, un dolor que, de ser honesto el sentimiento que tenía por Sakura, no desaparecía con el tiempo.

Flasback

La batalla había terminado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Kero, Yue, Meilin y Tomoyo, esperaban a los héroes a que regresaran con bien, a la distancia se divisaban sus figuras y todos corrieron a su encuentro

-¡Chicos! –gritó animada Sakura –lo conseguimos, capturamos a la carta del vacío

-¡Qué bueno Sakura chan! –felicitó Tomoyo y el resto también lo hizo

Sakura comenzó a contar la historia y fue allí que Tomoyo se percató de la tristeza en los ojos de Li, éste al sentirse observado levantó la vista hacia ella, y como si se entendiesen sin palabras, él negó con la cabeza la pregunta de Tomoyo, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: Sakura ya no sentía ese sentimiento especial por Syaoran, y jamás lo recuperaría…

Poco antes del momento de su partida de regreso a Hong Kong Tomoyo se tomó el tiempo para hablar con Syaoran, Meilin esperaba que su primo se sincerara con Tomoyo, ya que le fue imposible a ella convencer a Syaoran de que regresara de nuevo y conquistara a Sakura como lo había hecho en un principio.

-Li kun –le habló Tomoyo con evidente preocupación en su voz

-Supongo que tú también vienes a convencerme –dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y un toque de cinismo en su voz

-Debe ser muy duro todo esto, pero debes saber que Sakura –Li la interrumpió

-ya no importa realmente ahora eso, ¿o sí? –reclamó evidentemente triste –aunque regresara, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que me tome?, además lo más probable es que yo no pueda volver a Japón en un muy buen tiempo

-Pero, lo que Sakura chan sintió una vez, puede volver a sentirlo, si el sentimiento es honesto, yo sé que Sakura chan no lo abandonará –intentó convencerlo

-es curioso, yo había pensado lo mismo

-¿qué?

-cuando estábamos peleando estaba seguro de entregar mi sentimiento en lugar de Sakura, porque yo sabía que lo que sentía era verdadero, y que lo único que pasaría sería que volvería a enamorarme de ella, pero en realidad estaba siendo egoísta

-Li kun, tú no –intentó intervenir pero la voz se le perdió

-quizá sea mejor así, si Sakura me correspondiera y yo no pudiese hacerlo… prefiero ser yo el que sufra

-pero Li kun, Sakura chan no querría que las cosas terminaran así

-en este mundo no existen las coincidencias…

-¿qué? –preguntó confundida

-sólo puede haber lo inevitable… Estoy más que agradecido de haber conocido a Sakura, pero… tal vez no estaba en mi destino el estar con ella

-No digas eso, yo sé que son el uno para el otro, Sakura chan siempre está feliz cuando se encuentra contigo –syaoran sólo sonrió con tristeza

-Es mejor así Tomoyo –le miró de forma suplicante, mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos –por favor, déjalo así…

Fin del flasback

-Tomoyo chan, Tomoyo chan me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? –de pronto volvió a la realidad

-¿qué te sucede Tomoyo chan?, llevo rato intentando llamar tu atención –dijo preocupada Sakura

-lo siento, me quedé pensando en otra cosa –se disculpó intentando esconder lo que realmente pensaba con una sonrisa

-hmmm –se quejó Sakura –está bien, pero dime ¿me ayudarás Tomoyo chan?

-¿ayudarte? ¿a qué? –preguntó confundida

-A encontrar a Syaoran kun –reprochó sakura algo cansada de tener que insistir

-¿a encontrarlo?, pero…

-Tomoyo, eres la única que conozco que puede ayudarme –suplicó –bueno, tú y Kurogane san; ustedes tienen contactos que pueden decirles todo sobre él y en dónde se encuentra viviendo

-Sakura chan ¿y por qué no optas mejor por sentir su presencia? Así sabrás exactamente en donde se encuentra

-porque creo que es algo rudo –se excusó

-Bueno –sonrió con una gotita de sudor recorriendo su frente –investigar sobre sus cosas personales es también algo rudo Sakura chan

-¿hoe? –Sakura se ruborizó –eh bueno, pues sí pero; quisiera hacerlo ver algo más casual, tú sabes, es que… –decía nerviosa –de verdad necesito disculparme con él por no haberle reconocido Tomoyo chan –la miró suplicante mientras le tomaba de las manos –además, no quiero que piense que lo estoy acosando

-Eres muy persistente Sakura chan –dijo algo conmocionada y Sakura pareció entristecerse un poco pues temía que Tomoyo dijera que no, después de un rato de pensárselo… -está bien, te ayudaré –sonrió

-¿De verdad? –de nuevo su expresión fue de alegría

-sí –le respondió sin dejar de sonreír

-¡Hurra! –saltó de gusto –no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pondrá Syaoran

-"Ni yo" –pensó Tomoyo algo triste –pero tendrás que prometerme una cosa Sakura chan –la miró seria

-¿hoe?, ¿qué Tomoyo chan?

-prométeme que no te emocionarás mucho

-¿eh? –preguntó sin entender

-Hace mucho que no vemos a Li kun, es probable que no siga siendo la misma persona amable que conocimos una vez, no quiero ver que te desilusiones si no recibes una buena respuesta –la miraba preocupada y después de un momento de silencio Sakura le contestó sonriendo

-No te preocupes Tomoyo chan eso ya lo sé, pero cuando estuve con él me di cuenta de que su calor sigue siendo el mismo

-¿su calor? – preguntó confundida

-sí, él sigue siendo la misma persona cálida de antes, incluso si el exterior es algo frío, eso tampoco me sentaría mal, sería como en los viejos tiempos –explicó sonriente

-Ya veo, creo que me preocupé por nada –Sakura sólo se rió –"después de todo, no puedo atribuirle a la coincidencia el que Li kun haya regresado a Japón, seguiré creyendo que fueron hechos para estar juntos: Li kun, Sakura chan"

Con este pensamiento en su cabeza, Tomoyo Daidouji, mejor amiga de Sakura Kinomoto, se apuró a ayudar a su amiga a encontrar a su príncipe…

Notas de la autora:

To corny, i know… y sí, muchas situaciones recuerdan a Tsubasa y a todo el meollo en el que sakura se olvida de syaoran… y sí, sigue yendo algo lento, pero tenía que explicar porque Syaoran no había querido regresar. Si tienen algunas dudas, quejar o sugerencias, o inclusive correcciones que deseen hacerme, adelante son bienvenidas; críticas constructivas y jitomatazos también lo son. Hasta la próxima.

Ya ne!


	3. repercusiones

Capítulo 3 – Repercusiones

Disclaimer : por infortunio mío, ni card captor sakura ni tsubasa chronicle me pertenecen

0000000

-Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no; no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí

Syaoran miraba a Sakura al mismo tiempo en que no lo hacía, su mundo se había nublado; justo después de que la carta vacío fue sellada, Sakura le miró con tristeza y le respondió a sus sentimientos. Aunque aún seguía sintiendo un fuerte lazo de amistad hacia Syaoran, su sentimiento especial se borró con todos los recuerdos y los pensamientos anteriores que en un principio le hicieron darse cuenta de su amor por él

-No te preocupes –respondió Syaoran tan pronto hubo encontrado la voz y la fuerza para responder mientras sentía como todo el cuerpo le temblaba y el pecho le dolía –yo ya sabía de tus sentimientos –y fingió una sonrisa mientras le respondía –yo, ya sabía…

0000000

-¡Ah!, ha, ha, ha, un sueño –respiraba agitadamente y trató de calmarse, miró de reojo el reloj que descansaba sobre el escritorio –sólo las 2 de la mañana, haa –suspiró y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama

Li Shaoran se despertó de golpe en un intento de su subconsciente por evitar seguir recordando. Posó sus manos sobre su sien y comenzó a masajearla, por tercera vez consecutiva desde su fugaz encuentro con Sakura, había tenido esa pesadilla: el recuerdo de las palabras de ella hacia él aquél día. Por fin comprendió a lo que se referían los sabios con lo de "sobrevivir bajo sus propios medios". Si hubiese sido una prueba de carácter o de probar su liderazgo, había muchísimos mejores lugares que Japón. No, la prueba no tenía que ver con nada de eso. Sobrevivir bajo sus propios medios era realmente _sobrevivir a ella. _

Seguramente los sabios habían detectado la perturbación en su corazón, lo cual era un obstáculo para convertirse en el líder del clan, puesto que el líder no debía tener dudas en ningún aspecto: ni en el de su vida, ni en el de las personas que le rodeaban, ni en el de sí mismo. Lo más probable era que habrían interrogado a Ieran Li (su madre), para conocer la razón de sus dudas, y ésta, sin tener alternativa, debió haberles revelado el secreto que envolvía a la de ojos esmeralda. El resto era fácil de digerir, la solución era que él le hiciera frente a lo que dejó inconcluso, ya fuera para recuperarla o para terminar todo y dejarla ir. Pero, ¿qué decisión tomaría?

-Sakura –dijo casi en un suspiro perdiendo la mirada en el techo

Sabiendo esto, podía determinar que su estancia aquí dependía de él y al mismo tiempo no. Probablemente su decisión habría sido irse en ese momento, pero sabía bien que los sabios no se lo permitirían; además no podía dejarse vencer por un tema que era simple, ¿o no? Wei ya no estaba para aconsejarlo, y por primera vez desde que éste falleció, deseo que estuviera allí con él, después de todo siempre había sido como un padre para él y ahora más que nunca le necesitaba. Sumado a todo eso, sabía bien que no podía hacer que su familia persuadiera a los sabios y le dejara volver.

En primera, estaba su madre; quien jamás permitiría que su hijo huyera de sus problemas o que se negara a cumplir con lo establecido para ser el líder del clan.

En segunda estaba Meilin, pero conociéndola ésta lo incitaría hasta el cansancio a que hablara con Sakura y arreglara las cosas

Y por último sus hermanas (porque fuera de su familia no estaba dispuesto a hablar con nadie más sobre este tema en particular), con lo alborotadas que eran lo más probable era que hasta quisieran venir ellas mismas a ayudarle a sincerarse… hmm, nop, mala idea…

-Malditos sabios –atinó a acusar, en ese momento necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ya, pero aparte de Wei, ¿quién más podría aconsejarlo?, ¿Tomoyo?, nop, ¿Yukito?, tal vez pero no, ¿Kero?, ¡hell no!, ¿Kaho?, doblemente no, ¿Fujitaka?, quizá pero él se encontraba en Tomoeda según lo que había investigado y por ser el padre de Sakura, no quería preocuparlo… hmm, eso sólo dejaba a una persona…

0000000

Eriol Hiragizawa descansaba tomando té sentado en su sillón favorito desde su vida pasada junto a la chimenea, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el teléfono sonara, justo en ese momento Kaho entró en la habitación seguida de Nakuru y Supi.

-Eriol –saludó Kaho dándole un sutil beso después de hacerlo -¿esperas a alguien?

-Mi pequeño descendiente puede que llame hoy pidiendo ayuda –explicó sonriendo de forma picarona

-¿Te refieres a Li Syaoran? –preguntó Nakuru sentándose en una de las recargaderas del sillón

-Sí –respondió y su expresión se enserió –puede que al final ocurra un milagro, pero para ello Xiao Lang deberá hacerle frente a su mayor temor

-ser rechazado por la maestra de las cartas –observó supi flotando enfrente de Eriol

-así es –confirmó Eriol –pero más importante, a su debilidad

-Pero Eriol, ¿cómo sabes que él llamará? –preguntó algo insegura Kaho

-Muy sencillo –inquirió él –está desesperado, además el clan Li posee una poderosa línea de información, sin duda me encontrarán y más aún si yo quiero ser encontrado

-¿Volverás a Japón Eriol? –preguntó Nakuru, que ya presentía que su amo haría un viaje solo

-Yo también tengo asuntos pendientes Nakuru –cerró los ojos relajándose un poco de su expresión seria –una chica de ojos amatistas espera por mi respuesta a su pregunta, una pregunta de hace ocho años –al decir esto, Kaho se entristeció un poco, pero de inmediato recuperó su sonrisa y, posando su mano sobre la de él…

-Buena suerte –le dijo, en ese momento el teléfono sonó

0000000

-ah, aaaaaah –ése fue un gran bostezo…

Hong Kong se caracterizaba por ser un país con un clima bastante caluroso, esa quizá era la razón por la que Meilin descansaba sobre la silla frente a la computadora usando únicamente una prenda interior, sus pechos firmes y blancos eran acariciados por la luz solar que entraba del domo de su habitación mientras ésta se estiraba sobre la silla

-Mou, desde que se fue Xiao Lang es difícil encontrar algo en qué entretenerme –se quejaba haciendo graciosos pucheros con ese acento cantones que la caracterizaba-¿quién diría que sería todo tan aburrido sin Xiao Lang?

-¡Meilin san! –exclamo a modo de regaño una de las mucamas de la mansión Li al entrar en su habitación –no creo que sea prudente para una jovencita de su edad andar desnuda por la casa, ¿qué diría la señora Ieran? –se acercó a ella entonces

-mi tía no tendría que decir nada, ella no es mi madre ¿sabes? –contestó con desgano sin siquiera mirarla –además todavía tengo el calzón puesto así que no estoy totalmente desnuda –inquirió tranquila hasta que ésta le apagó el ventilador que tenía en frente -¡hey!, ¿qué haces?

-Discúlpeme Meilin san, pero es malo para su salud andar así –dijo algo roja de la cara evidentemente avergonzada –y más estando enfrente del ventilador, podría resfriarse

-Si quisiera resfriarme habría prendido el clima –explicó fastidiada y luego suspiró intentando calmarse –de acuerdo, me vestiré –entonces tomó las ropas que había lanzado por la habitación sin cuidado cuando volvió de la escuela –mou, no entiendo porqué el alboroto, desde que se fue Syaoran no hay ningún hombre trabajando en los interiores de la casa –refunfuñó entre dientes poniéndose el pantalón

Los padres de Meilin se habían transferido a Beijín desde hacía dos años, para preparar el cambio de líder del clan Li, así que Meilin (debido a sus estudios), tuvo que quedarse en la casa de su tía Ieran hasta que sus padres volvieran. Meilin había aprendido a acoplarse a la familia de Syaoran sin problemas, y cuando Wei murió, ella 

fue uno de los principales apoyos de Syaoran; de modo que se habían vuelto tan cercanos como lo eran de niños. Pero ahora que éste estaba fuera en una misión de la que no se le permitió saber absolutamente nada de en lo que consistía, su fastidio le había llegado hasta la corinilla, y hasta el calor se le hacía más insoportable que nunca.

-Vaya, vaya, pero qué situación más comprometedora tenemos aquí

Meilin se dirigió hacia la dueña de la voz al igual que la mucama aunque ésta un tanto nerviosa. Justo a la entrada se encontraba la actual líder del clan Li, una hermosa mujer de sangre fría pero de corazón cálido; en extremo fuerte en la magia. La madre de Syaoran y sus cuatro hermanas Shiefa, Futie, Faren y Femei; nada más y nada menos que Ieran Li

-Tía –exclamó Meilin tirando sin querer su camisa y dejando ver de nuevo su torso desnudo, la mucama inmediatamente intentó cubrirla

-Aaa, Meilin san, cúbrase por favor –rogó sin éxito e Ieran le interrumpió riendo divertida por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella

-Está bien, no hay problema –explicó –de cualquier forma desde que mi hijo se fue no hay hombres en esta casa

-eso mismo decía yo –reclamó Meilin

-¡señorita! –replicó la mucama hacia Meilin rogando porque ésta se comportara

-Insisto –dijo Ieran –no hay problema, ahora por favor déjanos solas un momento –la mucama al instante salió apresurada e Ieran volvió la atención a Meilin como examinándola –Vaya –expresó denotando asombro en su voz –es una pena que cancelaras tu compromiso con Xiao Lang, te has convertido en una jovencita muy hermosa –Meilin la miraba sin comprender no muy segura de qué hacer o decir –lo extrañas ¿verdad? –señaló ella

-Sí –respondió Meilin perdida en la hermosa mirada ámbar de Ieran, seguro Syaoran había sacado sus ojos de su madre

-Dime Mei, ¿no te gustaría ir a ayudarlo en su misión?

-¿qué? –exclamó Meilin confundida

-Presiento que mi hijo necesita más ayuda de la que él cree –explicó mostrando su preocupación –te explicaré en qué consiste todo este asunto Mei

Meilin escuchó atenta entonces, a la explicación de Ieran sobre la dura tarea de Syaoran en esta misión; y no pudo estar más de acuerdo en ir a ayudarle.

0000000

-Mou, cuánto tiempo más se va a tardar Tomoyo –refunfuñó Sakura sentada sobre la cama de su habitación de Tokyo U –ya pasaron cinco días desde que pedí que me ayudara a encontrar a Syaoran

-No deberías de quejarte Sakura chan –exclamó Fai que descansaba en el suelo tomando algo de té que había preparado para kero quien también descansaba sentado en el suelo igual que él

-pero es que ya pasó mucho tiempo –decía algo molesta Sakura –estoy pensando que habría sido mejor usar mi magia para encontrarlo

-No puedes hacer eso Sakura –contestó kero –sabes que la magia no se usa para espiar a las personas

-oh ¿en serio? –preguntó divertido Fai y Kero al sentirse atrapado se sobresaltó –entonces dime lo que estabas haciendo la semana pasada ¿no era espiar?

-jejeje –rió nervioso –bueno, es que mi obligación es verificar que todo esté bien en el hogar de mi ama

-ororo –exclamó Fai simulando estar confundido –pero que yo recuerde la casa de Kuro puu no es el hogar de Sakura chan, ¿me equivoco? –le sonrió

-no, pero, jejejeje –rió aún más nervioso y gotitas de sudor rodaron por todo su cuerpo apresuradas, así que hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor –oye Sakura, este dulce está delicioso ¿no quieres un poco? –cambió el tema…

-Ne Kero chan, es la segunda vez en este día que Fai san te atrapa –señaló Sakura –deberías de admitir las cosas que haces

-¿nani? –dijo simulando estar herido –demo Sakura, yo me arriesgué por ti

-Pues yo puedo muy bien cuidarme sola –le retobó y a Kero lo atravesó una daga imaginaria que lo dejó llorando en el rincón

-de qué sirve un guardián que no puede cuidar de su ama –decía sollozando

-Ne Sakura chan –esta vez habló Fai aún más divertido –pero hace 5 días estuviste a punto de perder la vida ¿no es así? –ahora era el turno de Sakura de estar nervioso y Kero de inmediato se recuperó

-Ah sí pero… eto… ano… -balbuceó bajando la cabeza

-¡Es cierto! –acusó Kero -¿lo ves Sakura?, por eso debes dejar que kero te proteja, conmigo no necesitas de ese gaki

-Se llama Syaoran, Kero –dijo Sakura

-¿Entonces eso es? –preguntó Fai y Sakura y Kero le miraron confusos –todo esto es porque kero chan está celos del tal Syaoran

-¡¿NANI?!

-uh oh –le advirtió Sakura -ya lo hiciste enfadar

-so desho, kero chan koaio –gritó corriendo por el dormitorio con una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras keroberos lo perseguía

-No vayas a destruir nada kero –advirtió Sakura –recuerda que aquí el espacio es pequeño

Ésta, era una escena típica de casi todos los días en el dormitorio de Sakura. Fai disfrutaba de molestar a kero, pero más que nada disfrutaba de la compañía de Sakura, a donde fuera que ella estuviera Fai estaba con ella. Mientras los veía Sakura se preguntaba hace cuánto que se había vuelto así, de alguna manera era como estar 

en casa; extrañaba a su padre, pero lo veía todas las vacaciones igual que a su tía Sonomi, ¿o debería decir a su nueva mamá? Debía admitir que la noticia en un principio le cayó de sorpresa pero después de un par de días, no podía negar que hacían una linda pareja, y seguro que su madre también lo habría querido así. Además ser hermana de Tomoyo hacía el pacto aún más genial de lo que ya era. Cuando tuvo que irse a la universidad junto con sus hermanos, le tranquilizaba el saber que su padre no estaría solo.

Justo entonces el teléfono sonó y Sakura salió en seguida de sus pensamientos y atendió la llamada, que era de Tomoyo

-Hola Tomoyo –kero y Fai al escuchar el sonido del teléfono se detuvieron viendo a Sakura mientras hablaba con Tomoyo, intentando descifrar qué era lo que decían -¿nani?, ¿hontoni?... sugoi… arigatou Tomoyo chan –Sakura reía al teléfono y Fai no pudo evitarlo como siempre, se le quedó mirando perdido en la imagen de ella, kero entonces lo notó y decidió volver a su identidad falsa –mmm, shoto matte ne… -Sakura tomó lápiz y papel y comenzó a anotar aparentemente una dirección –hai, hontoni arigatou… hai… hai… mmm… ya ne –y finalmente colgó

-¿Tomoyo chan? –preguntó Fai

-Mmm –afirmó Sakura tomando algunas pertenencias y metiéndolas en un pequeño morral –finalmente encontró la dirección de Syaoran, incluso la de su trabajo –explicó emocionada –pero lo que más me sorprendió es que al parecer Syaoran también estudiando en Tokyo U, ¿no es genial? –exclamó levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta en donde se detuvo para ponerse sus zapatos

-¿vas a ver al mocoso Sakura? –preguntó kero volando hacia ella, aunque parecía preguntarlo con tristeza

-¡No le digas así! –le regañó ella –su nombre es Syaoran, y aunque me encantaría verlo hoy me temo que no puedo –se entristeció un poco

-Cierto, tienes que ir a trabajar –señaló Fai sonriendo

-Así es, el día de hoy me quedaré el turno de la noche también, así es que no vendré a cenar –explicó -¿puedes encargarte del resto Fai san?

-Por supuesto Sakura chan –respondió con ánimo –todo para mi princesa

-Arigatou, kero chan no le causes problemas a Fai

-yo no le causo problemas a nadie Sakura –dijo algo orgulloso

-ajá –suspiró Sakura –ne, iterashai

-vete con cuidado –le dijo Fai y al momento Sakura se fue

Un corto y preocupante silencio llenó la habitación cuando Sakura se hubo ido, kero y Fai no se movían de sus posiciones, ambos con miradas distantes y quizá tristes, hasta que finalmente Fai habló, en un tono muy distinto del animado que siempre tenía, era como si fuese otra persona

-¿Es él el muchacho?

-Hai –respondió kero con tristeza

-Demo, Sakura chan parece estar muy emocionada por verle –señaló Fai a kero intentando entender cómo era que ella se sentía así si su sentimiento se había perdido

-Vacío no se llevó su relación con él –explicó kero –esa carta sólo necesita de un sentimiento de cariño fuerte para poder mantener en equilibrio el enorme poder de destrucción

-en otras palabras, necesita de algo que lo temple

-así es –confirmó kero aún triste –Sakura quería mucho a ese mocoso, quizá no lo parezca pero incluso a mí me simpatizaba –Fai seguía serio y sin mirar a kero –yo sabía que no había nadie más que la hiciera tan feliz

-hasta ahora –señaló Fai y finalmente miró a kero -¿qué pasará si Sakura se vuelve a enamorar de él?

-no sucederá nada malo siempre y cuando ella no se pregunte sobre si sus sentimientos hacia él eran desde antes

-¿qué pasará si lo hace?

-no pasaría nada, espero –Fai se percato de la duda en kero

-¿por qué no estás seguro? –insistió Fai

-porque, cuando vacío tomó el sentimiento de Sakura, aún cuando fuera un sentimiento de amor; era a penas el corazón de una niña, Sakura ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes, y es probable que… -su voz se ahogó y Fai terminó la frase por él

-su misma magia recupere su sentimiento perdido –kero no contestó –eso significaría que el poder de vacío crecería y necesitaría de un nuevo sentimiento más maduro –kero sólo agachó la mirada con tristeza confirmando que Fai estaba en lo correcto –si se enamora de nuevo de ese mismo chico, volverá a perder su sentimiento…

-Ahora que vacío es una carta Sakura, tal vez Sakura pueda cambiar en algo las cosas –dijo kero con esperanza que de inmediato se apagó –pero, eso también significaría un mayor sufrimiento

-Por esto era que Tomoyo chan estaba tan preocupada –concluyó Fai –si lo piensas es fácil el que dudes que esos dos deben estar juntos

-así es –confirmó de nuevo kero

-Sakura chan –susurró Fai –si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para hacerla feliz, lo haré

-Fai san –kero estaba conmovido y asombrado

0000000

Eran ya las 8 de noche, y la gente se amotinaba por las calles yendo a distintos lugares, algunos volvían a casa y otros salían a pasear. Pero ninguno de estos casos era el de Syaoran Li. Después de lidear con el trabajo, decidió salir a cenar fuera de casa para despejar su mente un rato; sin embargo el recuerdo le atormentó tanto que terminó sentado en la cantina de un viejo restaurante de nombre Pia Carrot (mínimo tenía clase el chico). Había hablado con Eriol, y éste había prometido ir a ayudarlo; al 

principio le costó trabajo dirigirse a él como Eriol y no como la reencarnación de su antepasado el mago Clow Reed, pero de inmediato le entró la confianza una vez que éste comenzó a comportarse y a tratarlo como lo hacía hace ocho años en aquél salón de clases. Como una patada en el hígado, pensaba Syaoran al tiempo en que se maldecía de haberle pedido ayuda.

Sentado en una mesa cerca de la barra del bar, esperaba perdido en sus pensamientos porque lo atendiera la mesera. Quien justo se apareció a su mesa.

-¿Qué va a ordenar joven señor? –la voz era dulce, y Syaoran se irguió (pues tenía su cabeza oculta en sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa) para dictar su orden a la mesera, pero al hacer esto se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor -¡No puede ser!, ¡eres tú!

-"esa voz" –pensó Syaoran y al levantar la vista sólo confirmó sus sospechas… -"Oh no"

-¡Syaoran kun! –exclamó feliz

De pie junto a él se encontraba la actual dueña de su corazón, quien estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él

-Sa…Sakura –dijo como pudo, más en shock que asombrado…

000000

Notas:

¿qué tal?, ¿me faltó algo?, de ser así háganmelo saber, por otro lado me disculpo si algunas cosas aún son confusas, pero prometo aclararlas en el sig. Capi; tmb me gustaría saber qué les gustaría que sucediera entre Syao y Saku, pq yo tengo muchas ideas pero no puedo decidirme por una, jajaja XD

Ja ne!


	4. una flor que florece dos veces

Capítulo 4 – Una flor que florece dos veces

Disclaimer: CCS y TRC pertenecen a CLAMP… snif

-Sa… Sakura –pronunció en estado de shock

-¡Syaoran kun! –exclamó Sakura y sin previo aviso le abrazó con fuerza, Syaoran se quedó como estatua, "la ratita en su cabeza corría a todo lo que podía intentando procesar la información que le llegaba" XD.

-Sakura –volvió a repetir como si intentara convencerse de que era ella

-¡Qué alegría volver a verte! –se soltó del abrazo y le miró sonriendo –parece que la diosa de la suerte está de mi lado, mira que encontrarte aquí

-Eh, sí… -por no poder contener su nerviosismo su carita se vio llena de un color rojo tomate, evidentemente ella seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en él.

-¿Qué sucede Syaoran? –pregunto al notar que él se había quedado sin habla

-no, nada –dijo sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima

-¡ah, es verdad! –hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa –quiero darte las gracias por salvar mi vida en la ocasión anterior y disculparme por no haberte reconocido

-¿Eh?... ah, eso… no es nada, yo tampoco te reconocí al principio –desvió la mirada

-Lo sabía –se alegró ella al levantarse de nuevo

-¿Eh? –la miró de nuevo

-sigues siendo el mismo Syaoran que conocí

Y algo dentro de su corazón saltó de gusto… de alguna manera sentía como si Sakura nunca hubiese dejado de quererle…

-mmm –y ya no pudo contenerse, al agachar la mirada inevitablemente sonrió –"qué bien se siente estar en casa" –pensó, deseando poder decirlo en voz alta, decirle que ella era su hogar…

-¿y bien Syaoran? –él la miró de nuevo confundido -¿qué vas a ordenar?

¡Cierto!, originalmente venía a comer algo. ¿Pero cómo podía pensar en comer cuando tenía a Sakura cerca, la chica con la que sentía que no le hacía falta nada? Luego recordó que al final había optado por beber en lugar de cenar. Su cara de nuevo se puso roja, evidentemente avergonzado, por lo que Sakura le veía confundida inclinando un poco su cabeza y dejando salir uno de sus tantos "hoe"; no quería que sakura lo viera perderse en alcohol, además de que conociéndola trataría de saber su problema y desde luego que no podía decirle que su problema era ella…lol

Atrapado. Estaba atrapado. Terriblemente atrapado, así se sentía. Y como hombre hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor.

-¿Sabes?, es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar –le explicó y ella lo escuchaba atenta –y ciertamente es una buena suerte el encontrarte aquí, quizá pudas recomendarme algo? –voila, había volteado la situación salvándose en el proceso.

-¡Es una buena idea! –exclamó animada juntando sus manos

-"qué suerte que Sakura sigue siendo una despistada" –pensó con alivio

Eso no era lo que pensaba después de aceptar los platillos que sakura le invitaba, y es que, a pesar de que todos eran en extremo deliciosos, no paraban de llegar uno tras otro. Normalmente cuando alguien recomienda un platillo a otra persona no suelen pasar de tres, pero esto era el colmo; desde entradas hasta postres Syaoran consideraba seriamente el no volver a comer en un millón de años fácil.

-Syaoran, ¿todo bien? –sakura le preguntó tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad de volver a su mesa y él selló sus ojos con los de ella –espero te guste nuestra comida –y le sonrió de la forma en que lo hacía derretirse.

Ok, se retractaba; comería hasta morir sólo con tal de verla sonreír de esa manera tan encantadoramente seductora. ¿Seductora?, uh oh, un nuevo problema se avecinaba: el de sus hormonas. ¡Rayos!, cuando no era una cosa era la otra. Y es que era imposible ignorar lo atractiva que se había vuelto Sakura, digo 8 años no pasan en vano, y Syaoran no pudo evitar notar las partes en que la pequeña sakura ya no era tan pequeña.

-mmm, sí, todo está delicioso –respondió de nuevo sonrojado mientras demostraba un repentino interés en ver su comida…

-¡Qué bueno! –juntó sus manos en una clara evidencia de su alegría –lamento tenerte atrapado aquí –se disculpó de pronto y él se confundió con su reciente comentario

-¿cómo que atrapado? –la miró levantando una ceja como intentando ver a través de ella

-La verdad es… -comenzó ella algo avergonzada –que me puse tan feliz de verte que no quise que te fueras

De nuevo su corazón saltó, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante su comentario

Estaba feliz…

Ella estaba feliz de verlo… a él… sólo a él…

-¿Sabes? –le llamó ella –lo cierto es que te he estado buscando desde la vez que salvaste mi vida –le confesó sin quitarle la mirada

Y sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento que ni ella misma reconocía, su corazón palpitaba pesadamente y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, haciéndola lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?, se preguntaba y sólo atinaba a esperar su respuesta, temiendo que él se molestase.

-¿me estuviste buscando? –preguntó finalmente apartando su mirada de ella, y el corazón de sakura se estrujó en ese momento –no debiste hacerlo –dijo en voz alta sin realmente darse cuenta de ello, mientras sonreía con una mirada cálida pero oculta de la de ella

-lo siento –atinó a decir agachando la mirada apenada y hasta cierto punto herida

-¿eh? –entonces él reaccionó -¡no me refería a eso! –se apuró a corregir levantándose en el impulso –es decir yo… bueno, es que, por eso… -de pronto le faltaba el aire, el hecho de aflojar su corbata nerviosamente y desviar la mirada lo evidenciaba; nunca fue bueno en las palabras cuando sus sentimientos estaban de por medio

-Puede ser que –habló sakura llamando la atención de él –a Syaoran kun también se le ocurriera buscarme…? –preguntó sonriendo mientras una esperanza se encendía en sus ojos y él no logró escapar de esa mirada, sólo salió del trance una vez que ella se rió –no, eso no puede ser –dijo algo divertida –conociendo a Syaoran kun seguro que no sabía cómo dirigirse a mí puesto que no le reconocí, ¿verdad? –le miró inclinando su cabeza de forma coqueta mientras sostenía la charola entre sus manos a espaldas de ella, su sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro

-em… sí –respondió él avergonzado

-Ano… ¿Te gustaría venir a mi dormitorio esta noche?

¡BANG!

Ok. Ésa pregunta le había sacado literalmente el alma por la boca, por suerte ésta volvió pronto a su cuerpo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sakura realmente lo estaba invitando a su habitación?, miró de reojo por encima de ella el reloj que colgaba de la pared… 10:48 (wow, dos horas y media sí que pasaban rápido, pensó), suponiendo que ella saliera a las 11, y que hicieran un máximo de media hora en llegar hasta su dormitorio, más los minutos intermedios en entrar al edificio, caminar hasta el dormitorio, abrir la entrada, etcétera, etcétera… realmente era algo exageradamente tarde como para que una jovencita invitara a un chico a su habitación, ¿o no? A menos, no eso no era posible, rechazó la idea antes de digerirla, ¿qué estás pensando Syaoran?, se reprochaba, Sakura jamás haría algo como eso, ¿verdad?, la gente no cambia tanto sin importar el tiempo que pase.

-"pues mira que su cuerpo cambió bastante" –pensó para sus adentros sólo para reprocharse el haberlo hecho –"¡yo no pensé eso!"

Su cara, transfigurándose a cada nuevo pensamiento que tenía, sumado al hecho de tener un color tomate y negar moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro; más que confundir a Sakura la hacían creer que a Syaoran realmente no le agrada la idea.

-Perdóname por favor –dijo sakura sacando a Syaoran de sus pensamientos

-¿eh? –le miró confundido olvidando de pronto su vergüenza

-Creo que fue una mala idea proponerte algo así –dijo apenada

-"¿Proponerte "algo así"?, entonces era cierto; no, no puede pero…" -él corazón de él palpitaba a un ritmo tan acelerado y tan fuerte que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho

–seguro pensarás que soy una desconsiderada por pedirlo tan de repente –y de pronto todos los gestos de Sakura se volvieron increíblemente sexys y no pudo apartar la mirada de sus labios, siempre en un tono fino rosado –pero es que el tenerte aquí –decía ella poniendo una mirada que más que triste lucía suplicante –me puso tan contenta que quería poder prolongar esto –el corazón de syaoran estaba a todo lo que daba y hasta la sangre comenzaba a hervirle –pero veo que tú no estás de humor para esas cosas –decía decepcionada

Eso era. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. En cuanto ella hubo terminado de hablar agachó su mirada dándole la espalda, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. No ahora. No así. La detuvo por los hombros volteándola hacia él y con voz ronca pero fuerte le dijo:

-¡Sí quiero! –la mayoría del resto de la gente en el lugar, incluyéndola a ella, se le quedaron mirando entre un dejo de sorpresa y confusión –"uh oh" –pensó –"sólo falta que lo haya arruinado" –ella parpadeó varias veces obviamente confundida al principio

-¿de verdad, no me estás mintiendo? –parecía darle valor con esa esperanza reflejada en su rostro y él se enserio ante ello

-Sí –y su mirada ardía en un sentimiento de nerviosa pasión

-¡Qué bien! –Exclamó feliz sin haber notado la razón en la determinación del chico –estoy segura de que a Yue san y a kero chan les encantará volver a verte

-¿Ah?

Se quedó como piedra, con la boca abierta y esa mirada sorprendida de decepción al estilo anime, y el alma se le volvió a salir por la boca (aunque esta vez por razones muy diferentes). ¡Qué iluso!, pensó. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, Sakura JAMÁS le propondría algo así, ¡malditas hormonas que le llevaban a pensar lo contrario!

-¿Syaoran estás bien? –estaba preocupada, pues de repente el muchacho lucía enojado y apretaba con fuerza su puño, como si fuera a vengarse de alguien

-sí –respondió con desgano tan pronto se hubo calmado

-está bien –trató de no darle importancia –en un par de minutos terminará mi turno –le explicó –espérame hasta entonces por favor, le pediré a alguien que te traiga la cuenta mientras tanto –luego se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído a modo de secreto enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de syaoran –aunque te diré que casi todo va por cuenta de la casa

-¿eh? –él se asombró y ella lo miró sonriéndole de forma inocente antes de irse

0000000

Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi

El ruido del despertador comenzó a sonar sin descanso en la habitación que se bañaba con los primeros rayos del sol. Una mano masculina salió de entre las sábanas cayendo exacta donde se encontraba la fuente del molesto ruido. Por quinta vez, había apagado la alarma sin importarle menos la hora o el día que era. La mano descansó un rato sobre el ruidoso aparato y luego perdió su fuerza, cayendo fuera de la cama rozando levemente el suelo. Evidentemente el dueño de la mano, que no era otro que Syaoran Li, estaba tan cansado como para preocuparse de cosas triviales en este momento.

La noche anterior había sido toda una odisea para él. Salía de un problema y se metía en otro. Syaoran planeaba en un principio entablar conversación con Sakura de camino a su dormitorio para corregir los "sutiles errores" que había cometido; sin embargo Touya se hizo presente (con fortuna con Yukito), y la antigua riña de miradas comenzó de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, Touya los llevó (pq él sí tenía carro) hasta el dormitorio de Sakura y se quedó allí durante toda la velada. Tan pronto hubieron llegado al lugar, kero se hizo presente y ahora el combate de miradas se establecía entre él y Syaoran. Pero ahí no terminó el asunto, no señor. Tomoyo también había ido a hacerle una pequeña visita, pero claro que llevaba su cámara con ella y comenzó a grabar todo cuanto ocurría. Ah, pero aún faltaba un personaje, uno que Syaoran no conocía, y que se encontraba en el dormitorio de Sakura viendo la televisión recostado sobre la cama de la misma, sin preocupación ni pena.

Esto, no le agradó nadita a Syaoran y sus reacciones de celos comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo. El sujeto era bastante atractivo, al menos tenía que darle crédito a ello y su semblante relajado siempre sonriente le recordaba un poco a Yukito, sólo que éste último era inocente mientras que Fai… no tanto.

-Syaoran kun, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo –dijo sakura sonriente que se acercaba a Fai y le tomaba por el brazo, cosa que hizo que Syaoran sacara humo por las orejas –él es Fai D. Flowrite, y no tienes que preocuparte, él sabe guardar mi secreto así que siéntete en confianza

¿En confianza?, sí claro, pero en confianza de patearle el trasero. Claro que mientras transcurría la noche se percató de que no podía haber estado más equivocado; al parecer Fai y Sakura no tenían "ese tipo de relación", eran sólo amigos. Desde luego que notó el interés de Fai en Sakura pero no podía muy bien definirlo, además había que admitirlo el sujeto era bastante agradable a pesar de las circunstancias.

Al parecer Tomoyo pasaría la noche con Sakura, pues cuando todos se hubieron ido, ella permaneció en el lugar. Yukito también permaneció con Sakura e inmediatamente después se transformó en Yue, algo que extraño terriblemente a Syaoran, pero Sakura había prometido contarle la historia en otra ocasión, así que optó por no indagar en el asunto.

Finalmente, alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, Syaoran llegó sano y salvo a su departamento, sacándose la ropa y dejándola regala por toda la habitación. Cansado, pero contento, se echó en la cama y cayó en manos de Morfeo.

Ninguna pesadilla lo atormentó esa noche, ningún pensamiento perturbador, ni recuerdos tristes… la única imagen en su cabeza al dormir era la de Sakura sonriendo, la de **su** Sakura; y entonces lo comprendió. Envuelto en el cálido sentimiento de encontrarse con su primer y único amor, su corazón tomó la decisión por la que los sabios le enviaron a Japón, su mente aclarada al fin sólo tenía un objetivo en mente:

"Recuperar a Sakura…"

"…a **su** Sakura."

-Vaya, por lo menos tenemos algo en común –se escuchó la voz de una mujer y Syaoran abrió los ojos en sobresalto –mira que regar las ropas por el cuarto, me pregunto si seremos parientes –la dueña de la voz soltó una risita muy peculiar entonces

-"oh no, ese acento cantonés" –pensó Syaoran que ya se imaginaba quién era la dueña de la voz, pero no entendía qué hacía en su departamento y en su habitación -¡Meilin! –gritó irguiéndose al fin, aunque de golpe, y mirándole sin poder creerlo

-¡Syaoran! –exclamó Meilin al ver el dorso desnudo de Syaoran llevándose las manos a su cara –no sabía que durmieras sin ropa, vaya pero qué picaron eres –dijo fingiendo estar sonrojada y emocionada y él se cubrió de inmediato con las sábanas dejando ver la vergüenza en su rostro

-¡Claro que no! ¡No es lo que piensas!

-Mou Syaoran, era una broma –no pudo contener su risa y se echó a reír

-¿qué es tan gracioso Meilin? –preguntó él molesto desde su posición en su cama

-todo –exclamó extendiendo los brazos sin parar de reír –mi tía Yelan estaba en lo correcto

-¿Eh?, ¿mi madre? –dijo confundido

-tú sí que necesitas ayuda –dijo agarrándose el estómago de lo fuerte que se reía comenzó a dolerle, y Syaoran le arrojó una almohada a la cara que hizo que por fin se detuviera -¡Oye!, ¿¡por qué hiciste eso?! –Exclamó molesta –sólo vengo a ayudarte ¿qué no ves?

-¿ayudarme?, ¿a qué?, no sé si lo has notado Meilin, pero me causas más molestias que beneficios –dijo él frunciendo el seño evidentemente molesto

-Fingiré que no oí ese comentario –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-No sería la primera vez –retobó él y a ella la venita comenzaba a notarse en su sien

-Mou Xiao Lang –y ahora lo llamaba por su nombre en chino eso no podía ser bueno, se dijo; Meilin se acercaba a él a grandes pasos con el puño en el aire bien cerrado, se detuvo justo al lado de él quien seguía con la mirada el puño, lo vio elevarse y luego dejarse caer a prisa…

-¡¡Aaah!! ¡¡por qué hiciste eso?! –gritó Syaoran sosteniéndose su cabeza, Meilin evidentemente le había soltado un golpe en ella

-Para ver si así se te prenden las pocas neuronas que tienes en el cerebro –dijo entre dientes –y ya levántate que es demasiado tarde –se dirigió entonces a la puerta –no sé qué habrás hecho anoche pero prefiero no saberlo, así que serás tú quien le explique a tía Yelan lo ocurrido anoche –explicó y luego salió de la habitación azotando la puerta al salir, tan sólo para volver a entrar –casi se me olvida, a partir de ahora y hasta que decidas regresar a Hong Kong yo estaré viviendo contigo

-¡¿qué?! –esto no podía estar pasándole a él

-espero que nos llevemos bien –dijo sonriente –y si tienes alguna queja repórtala con tía Yelan –y su mirada se volvió amenazadora –a ver si te atreves a decirle qué hacer –y volvió a salira azotando la puerta.

Syaoran se quedó inmóvil por un pequeño momento y luego soltó un suspiro resignado, por una parte admitía que le vendría bien la compañía de Meilin, pero en su plan de conquistar a Sakura venía a convertirse un estorbo, especialmente si vivían en la misma casa; no era que quisiera hacer algo comprometedor con Sakura, no, claro que no… (ajá), pero simplemente pensaba que sería incómodo tenerla allí cuando invitara a Sakura, aunque quién sabe, quizá Meilin encontrara con quien distraerse.

Resignado, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

El día de hoy prometía ser interesante.

Fin del capítulo 4

Ok, sigue siendo corto… y me faltan de incluir personajes, pero quería poner una situación en la que Syao se decidiera a ir por Sakura, quizá no salió como lo planeaba pero hasta cierto punto me gustó. Gracias por los reviews, me han animado a continuar con esta historia y a pensar seriamente en el resto de las parejas, sorry si no logro 

convencer a las fieles admiradoras de Tomoyo y Eriol (yo tmb me incluyo XD), pero trato de apegarme un poquito más al manga… les pido hagan el intento de entenderme en ese aspecto, aunq sea un poco, no pido mucho lol…

Como sea, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	5. recuerdos que hacen eco

Capítulo 5 – Recuerdos que hacen eco

Se suele decir que febrero loco y marzo otro poco, de pie a la entrada de un lujoso restaurante Tomoyo no podía haber estado más de acuerdo. Llovía a cantaros de nuevo y Kurogane se retrasaría al menos una hora más, eso fue lo que le había dicho por el celular; al parecer había ocurrido un choque ocasionando un embotellamiento de proporciones mayúsculas; no sabía bien la historia pero conociendo a su novio, seguro le contaría con detalle una vez que llegara con ella.

Hoy era un día especial, 29 de marzo para ser exactos, Kurogane y Tomoyo cumplían 2 años de estar juntos y Tomoyo había planeado algo especial para ambos, pero parecía que el clima tenía su propia opinión en el asunto. Tomoyo suspiró, dejando escapar unas pocas lágrimas de frustración en el proceso. Desde que supo lo de la pasantía a París sentía miedo del tiempo que no podría estar con kurogane, y por ello había decidido estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, pero incluso para ella una decepción como ésta podía descontrolar sus emociones. ¿Cuándo había sido que se había vuelto tan frágil?, no lo sabía, pero sin duda no le gustaba; sabía bien que si kurogane la viera detestaría verla así y no quería preocuparlo.

Secó sus lágrimas entonces con la manga del abrigo negro que llevaba puesto. Y pensar que hasta se había vestido con uno de sus diseños, que había puesto maquillaje en su rostro, de repente tenía la sensación de que había sido para nada.

-"No" –se dijo –"no debo pensar así, Haga chan se molestará, seguramente me dirá que él no vale mis lágrimas… pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero verlo…" –comenzó a sollozar - Kurogane… –pronunció el nombre de él a modo de súplica, derramó un poco más de lágrimas hasta que se hubo controlado –Sakura también se molestaría si me viera así –dijo al fin sonriendo –vamos Tomoyo, no puedes deprimirte después de todo no canceló contigo –respiró profundamente recobrando la tranquilidad

Había optado por no entrar hasta que no llegara Kurogane, así que se mantuvo de pie cerca de la entrada, sus ojos saltando ante cada carro que se parecía al de él, y agachando la mirada desilusionada al ver que no se trataba de él. De pronto sintió un aura familiar y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pero no veía a nadie (a nadie que se dirigiera hacia ella al menos), después de unos instantes la presencia se hizo más fuerte y Tomoyo comprobó entonces que no se trataba de su pareja pero sí de alguien familiar. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el sonido de pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba, pasos ligeros pero seguros. Cuando encontró la dirección en que provenían giró a su derecha. Justo delante de ella se aproximaba un joven al parecer alto, vestido en un traje gris obscuro y sosteniendo una sombrilla; sonreía de forma picarona, mientras que su mirada se ocultaba detrás de un par de lentes; un par de lentes que Tomoyo conocía bastante bien.

-Buenas noches –dijo él tan pronto se hubo detenido frente a ella, y cerró su paraguas con movimientos delicados

-Buenas noches –contestó Tomoyo sin quitarle la mirada, preguntándose porqué este chico se le hacía tan familiar

-Luces muy hermosa esta noche, Tomoyo chan –ella se sobresaltó sonrojándose

-perdona, pero, ¿cómo es que… -ella no acabó a terminar su pregunta porque él la miró sin dejar de sonreír pero con el rostro más serio

-Es curioso, de todas las personas nunca pensé que serías tú quien dudaría sobre mi identidad, después de todo, la observación siempre ha sido tu mayor cualidad –y con ese comentario ella terminó de convencerse

-¡Eriol kun!

-Hai, Tomoyo chan –le confirmó –finalmente te diste cuenta

-pero… ¿por qué aquí? –preguntó algo nerviosa, se sentía fuera de lugar y esperaba que la sensación no le durara mucho tiempo, porque 8 años y, ¿¿aún seguía teniendo ese efecto en ella??

0000000

Un lamborgini plateado "corría" por las calles de Tokyo. El conductor, que no era otro mas que Kurogane, estaba desesperado porque tenía una novia que probablemente la estaría esperando molesta para estas alturas. La culpa no había sido realmente de él, no, la culpa la tenía el imbécil de Fai, de sólo imaginarse su cara sonriente sin preocupaciones le daban ganas de golpearlo aunque fuese una sola imagen en su cabeza. Primero, por sugerirle a Tomoyo que no hay nada más romántico que el restaurante que le había recomendado para pasar la noche, él había preparado hacer una cena en su casa a la luz de las velas, algo sólo para los dos; pero el rubio tenía que llegar y arruinarlo todo antes de que actualmente pudiera decirle algo a Tomoyo, quien estaba tan emocionada y convencida de que debían ir a ese sitio que Kurogane no se atrevió a decirle que no. Segundo, el rubio había ido a la estación de policía a recordarle su noche especial, haciéndolo público para el resto de sus compañeros, que al estar en el chisme, sólo consiguieron retrasarlo en su trabajo provocando el que saliera aún más tarde; maldito Fai y sus ideas de esparcir rumores en su trabajo, pensaba. Tercero, por recomendarle el tomar un "atajo" para recuperar el tiempo perdido (y se maldecía a sí mismo por haberle hecho caso), sin antes checar en las noticias del tráfico si la pista estaba disponible

-Gomen ne kuro-puu –le había dicho por celular –de haber sabido que estaba obstruída por el accidente no te habría recomendado ese camino

¡Ese cretino!, ¡¿cómo se atrevía!?, su noviazgo estaba en juego y el muy imbécil sólo se disculpaba en una forma que evidenciaba el que en verdad no lo sentía. ¡¡Argh!!, la sola idea de que Tomoyo estuviese sola, él jamás, jamás hubiera permitido que algo así pasara, dejar a su Tomoyo sin protección, pero hoy la suerte simplemente parecía no estar de su lado.

Por fortuna, podía confiar en sus habilidades detrás del volante; sus maniobras al conducir era las mejores, y tan sólo un par de cuadras más y llegaría a donde Tomoyo se encontraba.

000000

-¿Tienes una cita? –pregunto el de gafas a un no muy convencida Tomoyo

-ha, hai –respondió ella encontrando finalmente la voz

-¿con tu novio? –pq tenía q pregunta tanto, maldecía Tomoyo, además el hecho de que siempre le sonriera así no la ayudaba mucho

-mmm –afirmó ella asintiendo con la cabeza –Eriol kun –empezó ella tornándose seria-¿para qué has venido?

-Es probable que la carta vacío vuelva a activarse –respondió Eriol y Tomoyo se sobresaltó preocupada por Sakura –pero, contrario a lo que piensa keroberos, el sentimiento que toma la carta no necesariamente tiene que ser de su dueña

-¿qué? –sus ojos se abrieron en asombro ¿había escuchado bien?

-Sin embargo si "ellos" –continúo Eriol refiriéndose a Syao y a Saku –no se dan cuenta de eso por sí mismos, no tendrán otra opción que repetir la historia constantemente –advirtió serio pero con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos –por otra parte –miró con ternura a Tomoyo acariciándole la mejilla con el revés de la palma de su mano –he venido a responder una pregunta –Tomoyo estaba paralizada, sintiendo las miles de sensaciones que Eriol le provocaba con su sola presencia –Demo, parece que tendré que responder en otra ocasión, "el ninja ha llegado a defender a su princesa"

Y al decir esto Tomoyo reaccionó, finalmente saliendo de su trance, Eriol había desaparecido en un instante sin que ella pudiese darse cuenta de la dirección que éste había tomado.

-Tomoyo, oi, Tomoyo –ella giró hacia el dueño de la voz, Kurogane la veía preocupado -¿pero qué te pasa?, sé que estás molesta pero no es para que me ignores Tomoyo –acusó él

-Lo siento Haga chan –le dijo sonriente –me perdí sin darme cuenta en los recuerdos

Él la miró por un momento con el semblante serio que le caracterizaba cuando analizaba a las personas, en especial a ella, quien seguía sonriendo como si no tuviera preocupación en el mundo. Él no era ningún tonto y se dio cuenta al instante de que ella no estaba bien, pero decidió que por el momento era mejor no indagar en ello.

-Iko –le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo indicando que la llevaría

-hai –contestó ella sonriendo aceptando su brazo y entrando al lujoso salón con él, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el fuerte brazo de él –"no tengo nada que temer" –pensó Tomoyo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo, dejándose guiar por él –yo ya, tengo a quien querer

-¿eh? –kurogane la miró levantando una ceja confundido

-Ie –negó ella con una sonrisa honesta –nada en lo absoluto

Y continuaron con su velada…

0000000

No entendía cómo había terminado en esa situación. Preparando té y pastelillos para su invitada, pero por desgracia no sólo para ella. Syaoran Li subía las escaleras del segundo nivel de su apartamento (sip, su depa era de dos pisos, no olviden que el niño es rico) dirigiéndose a la habitación en la que se encontraban su querida Sakura y su fastidiosa primita Meilin. Había tenido razón, el hecho de tenerla allí hacía incómoda la situación (aunque sólo para él, pues Sakura disfrutaba de la compañía de Meilin). Mientras se acercaba podía escuchar las risillas que escapaban entre comentarios y cómo de repente se hablaban en susurros y luego gritaban todas emocionadas. Mujeres, su gran misterio. No se molestó en llamar a la puerta y entró sin mayor preámbulo.

-El té –les informó dejando la charola en la pequeña mesita en el cuarto de Mei

-Arigatou syaoran kun –le dijo Sakura sonriendo y dedicándose a comer uno de los pastelillos de Li –mmm, delicioso, Syaoran sigues siendo excelente en la cocina

-Vamos, no es para tanto –dijo simulando estar fastidiado pero en realidad estaba contento y Mei pudo notarlo

-Ne, ne, Sakura –dijo llamando la atención de la castaña -¿qué piensas de Syaoran, verdad que se ha vuelto muy apuesto?

Syaoran casi se ahoga con el té, y tosió un poco tratando de recuperar la compostura, ¿quién se cree Meilin para andar haciendo esas preguntas?

-Meilin –dijo entre dientes Syaoran a la morena pero ésta le ignoró

-Ne Sakura, contesta tu pregunta –insistió sonriendo de forma picarona

-hoe… bueno pues –comenzó Sakura algo apenada y él no hizo nada mas que esperar por su respuesta –es cierto que se ha vuelto bastante atractivo, y su voz se ha vuelto muy profunda, pero de una buena manera; es seguro que hasta podría usarla para conquistar chicas, después de todo su personalidad es segura y misteriosa, hay muy pocas chicas que puedan resistirse a eso

-"ara, eso yo no le pregunté" –pensó Meilin y sus ojos brillaron con un nuevo plan

-¡Hoeee! –se sobresaltó de pronto, ¿por qué había dicho todo eso? –go… gomenasai

-Ie –respondió apresurado y nervioso Syaoran –a… arigatou por tus pensamientos

-"Mou, estos niños son demasiado lentos" –pensó Meilin –"de seguir así no llegarán ni siquiera al primer beso…" –Ne Sakura –volvió a sonreír -¿atashi mo?

-¿Eh? –reaccionó ella –hai, Meilin san también se ha vuelto muy hermosa –le sonrió y Syaoran sólo la veía con desgano

-"¿a dónde quieres llegar Meilin?" –se preguntaba

-Era de esperarse tratándose de mí, ja, ja, ja, ja –reía orgullosa y a sakura le escurrió una gotita, sorprendida del comportamiento de su amiga –Demo, Sakura también se ha vuelto muy hermosa

-¿hontoni? –preguntó sonrojada de repente girando su mirada hacia Syaoran

-Hai –respondió Mei –Syaoran kun se la pasa hablando de lo sexy que te has vuelto

-¡¿Nani?! -¿Hontoni?

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y luego se callaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-mmm –afirmó mei feliz de la reacción de ambos –justo ayer me comentaba lo grandes que se habían vuelto tus pechos

-¡¡Meilin!! –Syaoran estaba literalmente ardiendo en llamas

-Ara, miren la hora ya tengo que irme –oportuna había sido la alarma de su celular se puso de pie de prisa lejos del alcance de Syaoran –gomen ne, continúen con la reunión por mí, tengo que ir a la universidad por unos papeles, no me esperes despierto Syaoran bye bye –y se fue antes de que Syaoran pudiera atraparla

-¡Maldita Meilin!, ¿¡cómo se atreve?!, pero me las va a pagar –murmuraba entre dientes

-Ano… -sakura llamó su atención y él se calmó en ese instante

Un silencio incómodo llenó la situación, ambos se miraban de reojo de momentos y luego terminaban hablando al mismo tiempo…

-Ano…

-gomen ne, tú primero

-ie, insisto

Y se volvían a callar avergonzados, con la cara roja como tomate bien maduro…

-Sakura –comenzó Syaoran algo nervioso

-hai, Syaoran –respondió ella escuchándolo

-Eto… lo que Meilin dijo

-No es verdad –le interrumpió ella –Syaoran kun no comentaría algo así con nadie

-Hai –respondió él –gracias por confiar en mí, Sakura

-Ie, la confianza es mutua, así que no hace falta agradecer –sonrió sonrojada y luego la voz se le hizo nudo, y el corazón le latía aceleradamente –Sya…oran kun, atashi… -él la miró curioso –lo que dije antes, sobre ti

-Está bien –le dijo él –no tienes que justificar nada, todo está bien Sakura

-Demo, realmente quise decir cada palabra –dijo bajando la mirada

-¿eh? –él se sobresalto

-Syaoran kun hontoni, te has vuelto un chico bastante atractivo, al mismo tiempo en que sigues siendo el mismo, ya no eres el niño que conocí en Tomoeda

-Tú también –respondió nervioso –has crecido mucho, tu cuerpo ya no es el de una niña –decía firme mirando hacia el techo tratando de controlar sus emociones y esto le causó un poco de valor a Sakura

-¿mis pechos? –le preguntó divertida

-Hai –respondió al instante -¡Ie! –negó luego luego poniéndose en pie –eso no era lo que yo… Ie… verás, yo, no era

-ja j aja ja –y la risa de ella inundó la habitación, la risa que lo tranquilizaba, en un instante se perdió en la imagen de ella y se dejó llevar por sus emociones y sus impulsos

-Sakura –ella paró de reír al oír su nombre y se giró hacia él perdiéndose en la mirada de éste respondió también a sus impulsos.

Syaoran bajó su rostro a la altura de ella sin perder contacto visual, el aire de pronto se sentía pesado y una excitación se llevaba a cabo en ambos, lenta pero apresuradamente sus labios se posaron en los de ella…

_Lluvia de marzo, tú y yo_

_Cambia la ciudad de dirección_

_Nuevas sensaciones, nuevas_

_reflexiones en la mente_

Ambos se perdían en el beso, Syaoran le rodeó la cintura con sus manos y ella, después de pasar las suyas por los brazos de él, le abrazó por el cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella, y él suspiro en su boca al contacto de su pecho contra el de ella…

_La historia se repite, sí, lo sé_

_Mi mano con la tuya se rozó_

_Parece como ayer y como siempre pero no_

Él jugaba por momentos con los labios de ella, mordiéndoles con suavidad en el proceso, ¡cuánto la añoraba!, y en un instante se abrió paso hacia su cuello, ella se arqueo en respuesta para permitirle más acceso y dejó salir un gemido cuando él comenzó a besarla hasta el lóbulo de su oreja…

_Sigues en mi vida, mucho más_

_Cada día nuevo color le das_

_En cada gesto en cada fantasía_

_En tu sonrisa de melancolía_

Sakura hundió sus manos en el cabello de él provocándole nuevas sensaciones a Syaoran que ya regresaba a los labios de ella

_Como un tren en marcha hacia mí_

_Con mis emociones y los mil sí_

_Tu mirada es una caricia más_

_Sabes en mis sueños cómo entrar_

Syaoran se separó un poco de ella, y la recostó sobre el sillón en el que estaban. La miró fijamente a los ojos y pudo percibir el deseo en los ojos de ella. Sakura a su vez, se quedaba casi sin aliento, ella le había alborotado aún más el cabello haciendo que un mecho cayera en frente tapándole un ojo, y aún así podía apreciar la pasión que bailaba en ellos, con la determinación y su semblante serio que le caracterizaba

-Sakura –su voz salió ronca pero sonaba inclusive más seductora que antes

-Syaoran –respondió ella como pudo, su pecho se levantaba una y otra vez en un ritmo que probaba la agitación en su respirar, evidentemente estaba excitada, pero un nivel más emocional que físico. Sus labios entreabiertos eran una invitación directa a Syaoran de tomarlos y él así lo hizo

_Todo va de prisa entre los dos_

_No me perteneces, ni a ti yo_

_Cómo no nos damos tiempo para _

_amar completamente_

Syaoran tenía su pierna izquierda entre las de sakura, y aprovechando que ante la posición los pliegues de la falda de ella se había levantado un poco en una tentadora invitación; recorría la pierna derecha de ella con su mano, desde el inicio de la rodilla hasta el muslo por debajo de su falda. Siempre sutil, nunca rudo y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, ella sólo asentía agitada y feliz de estar con él

_Si te prestara menos atención_

_Es tal vez lo que no quieres tú_

_Trato de observarte pero, no consigo verte_

Syaoran tomó las manos de Sakura juntándolas por encima de su cabeza, mientras reclamaba de nuevo su cuello, ella se mordió el labio en un vano intento por reprimir un gemido, éste salió más sensual y excitante que el primero y sonó directo en el oído de él, que ante la respuesta la besó con más pasión, hasta lamer su cuello llegando al lóbulo de su oreja

_Sigues en mi vida, mucho más_

_Entre mis silencios, más allá_

_Como un soplo de serenidad_

_Alba de una nueva libertad_

Y tomó de nuevo los labios de ella, esta vez, dejando que sus lenguas danzaran en el baile más antiguo de todos; y justo en ese clímax, con ambas manos tomando a las del otro, unidos en un beso, Sakura… le recordó…

_Eso que antes nunca comprendí_

_Claro ante mis ojos por fin lo vi_

_Mirame de nuevo como ayer_

_Haz volar mis sueños otra vez_

Eran demasiados recuerdos, todos fluyendo a una cruel velocidad, y Sakura abrió los ojos asustada; Syaoran al sentirlo se separó de ella, levantándose un poco

-¡Sakura! –dijo sobresaltado preocupado por ella

_Si se te ponen los ojos grandes como a un niño_

Debajo de él Sakura lo miraba asustada mientras lágrimas corrían a prisa por sus mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación

_No es imposible, sabrás, amar completamente… plenamente_

¿Por qué lloraba?, él no lo sabía, pero temía el que fuera su culpa. Agitada, respirando a prisa y llorando sin parar, ella le recordaba… recordaba el precio que había pagado, el precio que no parar en ese momento, volvería a pagar…

-Gomen… gomenasai –decía sollozando entre lágrimas, Syaoran estaba inmóvil no sabía qué pasaba…

_Eso que antes nunca comprendí_

_Claro ante mis ojos por fin lo vi_

De pronto Sakura se levantó separándose de él de forma brusca, se arregló la ropa y caminó hacia la puerta, en donde se detuvo para mirarle aún más triste, y llevándose la mano a sus labios…

_Tu mirada es una caricia más_

_Llega donde nunca, ningún otro_

_Pudo estar…_

-Gomenasai –le dijo y después se fue

_estar…_

Fin del capítulo cinco

Bien, sé que varias personas van a matarme; creo que sin querer volví a hacer la historia más confusa… anyway; por cierto, la canción es de laura pausini y se llama amar completamente, desde que la escuché supe que era la canción perfecta para este fic, por otro lado en el primer renglón en realidad dice lluvia de septiembre, pero como en mi fic estamos en marzo, no tuve más remedio que cambiar ese dato. Por cierto que la canción es desde el punto de vista de Sakura, aunque creo que eso era algo obvio.

Admiradoras de la pareja Tomoyo y Eriol (incluyéndome lol), por favor no me maten, sé que la aparición de Eriol deja mucho que desear, pero es que se me acabaron las ideas y no sabía dónde meterlo, y también tuve problema con las fechas, pero no se apuren se corregirán esos cabos sueltos en el sig. Capi

Como sea, bueno hasta la próxima, y de nuevo gracias por sus reviews


	6. una persona importante

Capítulo 6 – Una persona importante

-Tiempo sin verte, Sakura san

-…Eriol

Sakura había salido corriendo del departamento de Syaoran dejándolo confundido, sin embargo, tan pronto había salido de éste se encontró con Eriol. Éste como siempre le sonreía y ella le veía estupefacta.

-¡Sakura, espera! …¿eh? –Syaoran había salido tras de ella segundos después de haber reaccionado y se detuvo en seco al ver al de ojos zafiro –Hiragizawa

-Li kun –le sonrió –lamento llegar tarde, pero tuve que hacer una pequeña visita antes de venir aquí -explicó

-Yo… -empezó Sakura sin voltear hacia Syaoran –ya debo irme

-ah… -Syaoran buscaba qué decir, pero de repente todo era más complicado con Eriol allí –sí –resignado dejó que ella se fuera

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Eriol kun –le dijo ella tan pronto pasó cerca de él y luego le habló en su mente –"después me explicarás"

-Hai –respondió él –a mí también me dio gusto verte

Eriol y Syaoran quedaron solos en el pasillo, una vez Sakura se hubo ido Syaoran se recargó en la pared y se dejó resbalar por ella, mientras suspira desfallecido

-Tomaré eso como que las cosas no salieron como esperabas –habló Eriol

-Yo no esperaba que pasara nada –respondió Syaoran molesto –Y a todo caso ¿dónde estabas?, hasta Meilin que se enteró después de mi situación llegó hace dos días

-hmm –respondió sonriendo

-quita esa maldita sonrisa de la cara –le amenazó Syaoran entre dientes –aquí no hay nada que dé gracia

-tan mal te fue eh? –concluyó él y Syaoran se sobresaltó sonrojado

-¡no es de tu incumbencia!

-No eres el único con problemas Syaoran –le habló serio

-¿eh?

-Sakura san también, está sufriendo

El estruendo de un relámpago se escuchó entonces, y en los pocos segundos en que el edificio se iluminó, se pudieron apreciar los ojos de Syaoran bailando en preocupación y tristeza.

-Creo que será mejor que hablemos adentro –le dijo Eriol y Syaoran entonces se puso de pie guiándolo hacia el departamento.

0000000

-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? –reclamó evidentemente molesta y herida Sakura a sus guardianes Kerberos y Yue, quienes la miraban a los ojos sin ser capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna -¿No piensan contestar ninguno de ustedes dos? …¡Kerberos! –uh oh, había usado su nombre completo Sakura realmente estaba enojada –tú serás el primero en explicar el porqué ninguno de ustedes dos me dijo nada al respecto

-Sakura… –empezó triste –no sé cómo explicarlo –Sakura sólo se desesperó

-¡Yue! –éste permaneció inmóvil pero triste también –serás tú entonces quien me diga, porque parece que ni siquiera en su forma original kero puede tener el valor de hablarme

-¿Qué caso tenía? –respondió fríamente él

-¿Qué? –exclamó ella

-¿Qué caso tenía hablarte de algo, que jamás ibas a recordar?

-¿Cómo me dices eso? –le retobó ella –somos amigos, se supone que debías decirme la verdad

-¿y forzarte a que sintieras algo que ya no estaba ahí, también es un acto de amistad? –le reclamó él y ella se sobresaltó al comentario

-¡Yue! –le gritó kero –no es para que la cuestiones así

-Fue ella quien me lo pidió

-Pero Yue

-Está bien kero –respondió tranquila al fin –tiene razón –y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –yo… le rechacé mucho antes de poder verlos, como para que pudieran decirme algo antes de haberlo hecho –su voz se quebró, sus manos cubrieron su rostro mientras caía al suelo de rodillas –hice algo muy cruel, le hice algo muy cruel a Syaoran

-Sakura –kero y yue la miraban heridos también al ver el dolor de su ama

-yo, yo destruí los sentimientos de Syaoran –seguía llorando hasta llegar al borde de sus emociones -… yo no quería perder mi sentimiento, pero… al haberlo olvidado no sólo le traicioné… sino que también fui egoísta

-Sakura, eso no es verdad –intentó confortarla kero pero ella le interrumpió

-¡Claro que lo es! –y le dirigió la mirada llena de lágrimas -¡todos estos años, todos estos años él estuvo sufriendo!, ¡y todo por mi culpa!... –cubrió su rostro de nuevo –Syaoran nunca dejó de quererme; lo sé, lo he sabido siempre que estoy junto a él, incluso desde antes de poder recordarle…

-Syaoran no quería que lloraras –explicó Yue poniéndose a la altura de ella –él nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada; el ver que conservabas tu sonrisa y tu cariño por los demás le hizo entender que seguías siendo la misma –Sakura finalmente le miró –si lo piensas, él sabía que te preocuparías por él y sufrirías del mismo modo en que lo haces ahora incluso si no sabías ya nada de aquél sentimiento

-Pero… -empezó ella y kero la interrumpió

-Syaoran era feliz sabiendo que te encontrabas bien, a veces amar también significa tener que despedirte de esa persona

-Pero, ¿desde cuándo, exactamente desde cuándo a mí me gustaba Syaoran…?

-¿realmente importa eso ahora? –otra voz llenó la habitación y las miradas se dirigieron hacia el intruso

-Fai san –exclamó Sakura al verle y éste se dirigió hacia ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Perdón si me entrometo de repente –dijo sonriendo –pero creo que puedo decirte algo que te hará sentir mejor

-¿Nani? –cuestionó ella confundida y él se incó a su lado

-Sakura chan quiere a Syaoran verdad? –ella asintió –Syaoran kun quiere a Sakura chan verdad? –ella de nuevo asintió bajando la cabeza sonrojada pues recordó el incidente de hacia unas horas –entonces, ¿qué importa lo demás?

-¿eh? –kero y yue sonrieron al entender a lo que fai se refería

-ahora que se han vuelto a encontrar, ¿no sería mejor empezar de nuevo?, si sigues preocupándote por el pasado no hay mucho que puedas hacer, e irremediablemente no podrás avanzar hacia el futuro –su semblante se volvió serio pero sin dejar de ser amable, él tomó la mano de ella y plantó un beso pequeño allí –si yo fuera Syaoran kun y tú fueras mi Sakura chan, no me importaría el pasado que pude sufrir, si por ello puedo tenerte en mi presente y esperar el que sigas junto a mí en mi futuro ¿no sientes lo mismo?

-…Hai –respondió ella finalmente esbozando una sonrisa, aunque pequeña pero sincera –Fai san tiene razón, ahora mismo si me preocupo del pasado, sólo conseguiré hacer que Syaoran kun sufra más, pero –le miró entonces a los ojos -¿qué puedo hacer por él?

-mmm –Fai parecía pensárselo seriamente pero no paraba de sonreír –todo lo que Sakura chan puede hacer, es sonreír para él

-¿mi sonrisa? –cuestionó más asombrada que confusa

-Tu sonrisa, es la esperanza de Syaoran kun –dijo serio y luego su rostro se volvió divertido –ne, ne, kero chan to yue san mo?

-Hai –ambos asintieron sonriendo

-Gracias, chicos yo… -de repente Sakura se desmayó

-¡Sakura! –exclamaron todos

Una luz brillante la rodeó y un fuerte temblor se sintió en toda la ciudad. Yue y kero protegieron a su ama y a Fai con una barrera, no muy seguros de estar en lo correcto detectaron entonces el poder de la carta que confirmó sus sospechas.

La carta vacío…

0000000

-¡Un temblor!

La gente en distintas partes de la ciudad pudo sentir el sacudir del suelo, aunque tan sólo por unos cuantos minutos. Una vez hubo terminado, la gente continuó con sus labores como si nada hubiera pasado. Probablemente porque Japón estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas. Pero había también, quienes conocían la amenaza que representaba.

-¿Ha empezado a moverse? –preguntó una voz femenina por el auricular de un teléfono de casa

-Ah –respondió una voz masculina mientras miraba por la ventana, la luz de la calle reflejada hacia la habitación revelaba su identidad

-Touya, por favor no te involucres demasiado –advirtió de nuevo la voz femenina

-Descuida Kaho, hace mucho que Yukito dejó de necesitar de mis poderes, y ya me he vuelto a acostumbrar a ellos –respondió él sonriendo –yo en tu lugar me preocuparía más por esa supuesta reencarnación del mago Clow

-Eriol kun sabe cuidarse solo –respondió ella sonando algo triste

-¿eso te molesta? –preguntó él enseriándose

-No realmente… Te lo encargo mucho, Toya

-Déjamelo a mí –respondió él antes de colgar –me pregunto si es que algún día Clow podrá dejar en paz a Sakura…

Kaho y Touya, habían permanecido en contacto desde la última vez que ella estuvo en Japón, hacía ya 9 años desde entonces. Él sabía que este día llegaría, y comprendía que no podía intervenir; Sakura y Syaoran debían darse cuenta por ellos mismos. Con este pensamiento en su mente, Touya dirigió su mirada a la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, en donde una carta Sakura descansaba, mientras a un perfecto ritmo se iluminaba y apagaba sin cesar. Touya se acercó entonces y tomó la carta en sus manos que no paraba de parpadear; desde hacía 8 años que cuidaba de esa carta, esperando el día en que debía ser usada.

000000

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Syaoran, él y Eriol conversaban sobre el pequeño incidente

-Ahora mismo eso fue… -comenzó Syaoran pero Eriol le interrumpió

-Obra de una carta Sakura –exclamó en tono serio

-¡¿Una carta Sakura?! –él no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la respuesta

-¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? –cuestionó Eriol

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué? –preguntó preocupado

-no, nada –negó Eriol –lo sabrás a su tiempo

-¿qué me quieres decir con eso? –comenzó a levantar la voz –siempre me estás diciendo cosas raras

-no importa –le respondió Eriol algo divertido –de cualquier forma por ahora ya no podremos hablar

-¿eh?

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a una animada Meilin

-¡Tadaima! –exclamó mientras entraba a la cocina sin prestar realmente atención a los dos que estaban allí –Mou, ¡pero qué cosas me han pasado –exclamó mientras dejaba unas bolsas llenas de comida y objetos necesarios para la casa –primero, se me ocurrió salir sin paraguas en medio de la tormenta, luego ese misterioso temblor, aunque me han dicho que debo acostumbrarme

-Ah, Meilin –dijo Syaoran intentando llamar su atención pero ella seguía sin hacerle caso y continuó guardando cosas en la alacena

-luego me encontré con un sujeto muy extraño pero muy apuesto también

-¡Meilin! –le gritó Syaoran llamando al fin su atención y ésta saltó por lo fuerte del reclamo, mientras que Eriol sólo atinó a taparse sus oídos sonriendo divertido

-¡Aaaahh!, por kami Syaoran, no me grites así –salió finalmente a la sala en la que estaban ambos chicos y entonces se percató del segundo al que no conocía -¿oye y ese tipo? –preguntó señalándolo y Syaoran casi se cae

-No es ése tipo, es Eriol Hiragizawa –explicó Syaoran molesto recordándose que su inquilino por muy molesto que fuera, no dejaba de ser su superior

-Mucho gusto –exclamó el maguito –no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos antes, soy Eriol Hiragizawa, tú debes de ser Meilin

-Hai, yo soy Li Meilin –dijo algo sonrojada –la prima de Syaoran y amiga de la infancia, con que tú eres la famosa reencarnación de Clow –decía maravillada acercándosele

-bueno no sé si famoso, pero ciertamente represento a Clow Reed

-¡Fantástico! –gritó ella saltando –eso es como decir que somos parientes lejanos ¿no?

-supongo que sí –respondió él

-haaa –Syaoran sólo suspiró algo fastidiado

-Oye, Sakura y los demás ya saben que estàs aquí?, –preguntó ella

-Hai –respondió eriol –hace poco me encontré con ella

-¿Verdad? –exclamó ella –fue bastante conveniente el que Daidouji san este viviendo en el departamento de al lado

-¿Eh? –Eriol se sobresaltó, eso no se lo esperaba

-¿No lo sabías? –preguntó confundida Meilin

-Meilin no es correcto entrometerse en asuntos ajenos –explicó Syaoran

-Gomene, pero creí que ya lo sabía

-¿Tomoyo chan vive al lado? –le preguntó Eriol directamente a Syaoran –pensé que era más factible el que estuviera viviendo con Sakura chan

-Tengo entendido que en un principio así era –respondió Syaoran mientras se disponía a tomar su té olvidado de hace unas horas –pero, por razones que desconozco ella ahora vive con su novio Suwa Kurogane

-Demo –le interrumpió Meilin –aunque el sujeto es bastante atractivo casi siempre tiene el seño fruncido, en un principio hasta a mí me costó trabajo asimilar esa pareja

-Ya veo –dijo Eriol un tanto perturbado –supongo que ella también continuó moviéndose, esto resultará ser bastante divertido

-¿eh? –cuestionó Mei que fue la única que alcanzó a escucharlo

-Ie, nada en absoluto –respondió él

0000000

-¿Terminaste?

-Hai. Vámonos ya, Haga chan –le pidió Tomoyo a un serio Kurogane, que después de percatarse de que su compañera no confesaría sobre lo que le pasaba, sólo atinó a suspirar

-Como quieras Tomoyo –ésta no dejaba de sonreír, pero daba la impresión de que no estaba siendo honesta

-Tomoyo –comenzó él tan pronto entraron al auto y comenzaron a dirigirse a casa

-¿Sí?

-…gomenasai

-¿Eh?

-por dejarte esperando –refutó él, le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos

-no, no te preocupes, lo importante es que no lo olvidaste –respondió ella sonriendo –ne, haga chan

-¿nani?

-si tuvieras que elegir entre dos cosas que quieres, ¿qué harías?

-¿ah?

-no, olvídalo, no es importante

-si se tratara de personas –respondió él aún cuando ella se retractó –pensaría en quién sería la persona cuyo nombre saliera de mi boca

-¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó confundida

-no es que quieras dos cosas de forma igual, eso es imposible –explicó él sin dejar de ver el camino –de modo que, cuando haya problemas sólo un nombre saldrá de tu boca, el de tu persona más importante

-mi persona más importante –repitió ella triste y perdió la mirada en la ventana –"me pregunto qué nombre saldrá de mi boca" –pensó con tristeza –"y de Sakura también…"

Tomoyo estaba confundida, aún después de asegurarse que ya tenía a alguien a quién querer, la situación de Syaoran y Sakura, y ahora también con Meilin la hacían sentir que el pasado había venido a saldar cuentas. Tomoyo recordaba la última vez que habló con Eriol, fue después de la batalla contra Vacío. Sakura siempre había sido la persona más valiosa para Tomoyo y por eso no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, había ido a buscar a Eriol, la única persona capaz de hacer algo en esa situación. Sin embargo, el viaje había sido en vano, las palabras de aquella discusión aún hacían eco en su memoria y la carcomían por dentro, fue la primera vez que se había sentido rechazada e inútil…

Y lo siguió sintiendo hasta que…

-Oi Tomoyo daijobu? –él le veía preocupado

Hasta que le conoció a él, a Kurogane…

Ella giró su vista hacia él y notó la preocupación sincera en sus ojos que la reflejaban tan claramente como un espejo, sí este chico la amaba

-mmm –asintió ella –estoy bien, no te preocupes –le sonrió y esta vez de forma honesta

Acababan de llegar a casa, a **su **casa… No debía preocuparse, no, ahora no. En estos momentos debía ser fuerte para poder ayudar a su mejor amiga en el único problema que había tardado 8 años en arreglarse. No podía tambalear ahora.

-Volvemos a vernos, Tomoyo chan

-ah… Eriol kun

¿Por qué?, pensaba Tomoyo, ¿por qué aquí?... Al dar la vuelta hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su departamento, se encontró con Eriol. Quien le sonreía como siempre a la entrada del apartamento de Li, al parecer iba de salida. Tomoyo le veía inmóvil y hasta cierto punto asustada, siempre que se decidía por algo llegaba él a desbaratarle sus decisiones.

-¿quién eres? –cuestionó Kurogane bastante serio y dejando ver el enojo en sus ojos. No conocía a este sujeto pero definitivamente no iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a Tomoyo, no si él estaba ahí para protegerla, además de que no le gustaba nada la reacción que le causó a ella el ver a Eriol

-Es la primera vez que nos vemos –contestó Eriol –soy Eriol Hiragizawa, un amigo de la infancia de Tomoyo, mucho gusto –le sonrió pero kurogane no cambió su mirada –Parece que seremos vecinos ahora. Hasta otra ocasión ya debo entrar –y sin más entró al departamento de Syaoran

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna Kurogane siguió caminando hasta llegar a la última puerta del pasillo, la cual abrió sin problemas y entró sin esperar a Tomoyo, quien le seguía seria y distante. Una vez dentro Tomoyo cerró la puerta mientras que Kurogane se quitó la chaqueta y se recostó en el sofá de la pequeña sala del lugar.

-Ahora no vas a hablar ¿cierto? –le cuestionó él pero ella permaneció en silencio apenada, triste y distante –no me interesa lo que haya sucedido en tu pasado, sólo te pido que dejes de mentirme –al oír esto los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas que en instantes comenzaron a caer

-kurogane –Tomoyo avanzó hacia la habitación dándole la espalda –por hoy, quiero dormir sola

-Ah –aceptó él, que ya se había preparado para eso, acomodándose en el sillón aunque sin cerrar los ojos

Cuando Tomoyo entró a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, del otro lado de la habitación Kurogane estaba molesto de saber que no podía hacer nada, esto era un tema que no lo incluía, pero dudaba de pronto de los sentimientos de ella.

-Gomen ne Kurogane –sollozaba Tomoyo –pero no puedo dejar de llorar… creí que ya no sentía esto, pero veo que me equivoqué… ahora mismo, yo, no sé qué hacer… Sakura chan, ayúdame por favor

0000000

En otra habitación la castaña de ojos esmeralda seguía perdida en el sueño, mientras sus guardianes cuidaban de ella.

-Vacío ha comenzado a moverse –comentó Yue

-Ahora lo más probable es que Sakura olvide mañana –advirtió kero

-Demo, aún queda una oportunidad –sonrió Fai con esperanza –sakura chan, no te rindas

Sentimientos encontrados…

Ahora mismo esos chicos, ¿con qué sueñan?

Porque no se puede emprender un nuevo camino cuando no se ha concluido el antiguo, es que ahora se ven forzados a mirar hacia atrás…

…por el porvenir que vendrá.

Fin del capítulo seis

Notas de la autora:

Por fin!, sorry por el retraso, sigo teniendo fallas con mi lap y he estado algo ocupada por las inscripciones en mi escuela, je je je… espero les haya gustado esto, a mí como que sí pero me frusta el no poder plasmar todas mis ideas en un solo capi y que al final me salgan distintas, so sorry. Como sea, sigan dejando sus reviews por fa, y como les dije en un principio los jitomatazos tmb son bienvenidos.

Ja ne!


	7. tan importante

Capítulo 7 – Tan importante

Disclaimer: Ni CCS ni TRC me pertenecen, las CLAMP son las dueñas absolutas de ellos... (por cierto, ¡¿es necesario escribir el disclaimer en cada capìtulo?!, es obvio q no son míos; pero me disculpo por no escribirlo en los últimos dos capítulos anteriores).

La lluvia caía con fuerza y parecía no querer detenerse nunca. Los estruendos de los rayos que iluminaban el cielo, estremecían la ciudad con un misterio de soledad que hasta cierto punto se volvía acogedor.

-Mou, debí haber traído un paraguas, ¿pero en qué estabas pensando Meilin?

Syaoran y Sakura eran demasiado lentos desde el punto de vista de Meilin, y fue por eso que ella se encargó de decir en voz alta los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos hacia el otro. Sin embargo, la próxima vez que un plan tan maravilloso como ése se le ocurra (hacía nota mental), se encargará primero de ver el clima. Pues había salido tan aprisa que se había olvidado por completo de la lluvia.

-¿y ahora qué haré? –decía con pena –fue fácil llegar hasta aquí en taxi desde el departamento, pero desde aquí… -ahogó su voz resignada, los trámites de transferencia a la universidad de Tokyo habían sido completados sin mayor problema, de modo que ya no tenía otra ocupación.

Era un cuadro relativamente perfecto, si no fuera por el hecho de que no estaba contenta; descansaba de pie a la entrada de la universidad, mirando la lluvia caer y su amenaza de no querer detenerse pronto. Estando allí, sin embargo, comenzó a recordar el montón de deberes que tenía, había víveres por comprar, ropa que lavar y desde luego que libros por leer para ajustarse por completo a sus estudios. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no logró percatarse de que corría peligro de sufrir una desgracia. La lluvia había caído con tanta fuerza y por tanto tiempo que el agua se empezó a acumular cerca de las banquetas, y cada vez era más fácil el que los autos levantaran con un brusco movimiento el agua de la acera, mojando irremediablemente a las personas que se encontraban cerca. Y Meilin era una de ellas.

-"Necesito comprar una mochila nueva" –pensaba imaginándose las cosas que necesitaba –"como salí tan aprisa de Hong Kong olvidé muchas cosas importantes, ¿qué haré?, creo que hay un centro comercial cerca de aquí, iré allí cuando la lluvia terminé"

-¡Cuidado! –gritó de pronto una voz desconocida y Meilin salió al fin de su trance

-¿Ah? –pero demasiado tarde… -¡¡Aaahh!!

Dos autos pasaron con fuerza cerca de ella levantando el agua como si fuera la ola de un mar, y Meilin sólo pudo cubrirse inútilmente con sus brazos

0000000

-Esto ayudará a Sakura chan

Fai miraba atento el libro que tenía delante de sí, uno de aspecto antiguo y de una gran cantidad de hojas; sacudió el polvo que descansaba sobre éste y acto seguido silbó a modo de melodía, fue entonces que el libro se abrió recorriendo páginas hasta detenerse casi hasta el final. Miles de palabras en un idioma que sólo él entendía se desplegaban de las páginas del libro y danzaban frente a sus ojos.

-Fiu fiu –hizo imitando el sonido de un silbido pero sin realmente silbar –ser profesor de la universidad sí que tiene sus ventajas

La biblioteca en la que se encontraba ahora estaba completamente desierta de alguna otra persona ajena a él. La estantería, además, en la que él había hallado el libro se encontraba en lo profundo de la misma biblioteca, haciendo más difícil el que alguien pudiera verlo.

-Vaya –exclamó admirado de sí mismo –hacia tanto que no usaba la magia que temí haber olvidado cómo se hacía –Fai acarició una de las páginas en que se encontraba abierto el libro y sonrió conmovido –'mía princia' (mi princesa)

-Tu habilidad en la magia es algo que no se perderá independientemente del hecho de si la usas o no Yuui san –habló un joven que salía de entre las sombras

-Volviste a encontrarme –le dijo Fai sin dejar de sonreír dirigiendo la mirada hacia el nuevo inquilino –qué increíble es el mago Clow Reed

-Es cierto que en mi vida pasada fui Clow –habló haciéndose presente ante la poca luz que iluminaba la sala –pero en esta vida soy Eriol, y prefiero que se me llame de esa manera si no es mucha molestia

-Tú no cambias nada –suspiró Fai aún con una sonrisa adornando su rostro –aún ahora somos los únicos de semblante siempre sonriente, a diferencia de Sakura chan nuestras sonrisas no siempre son honestas –finalmente se giró por completo hacia él -¿no es así, Eriol kun? –sonrió más ampliamente y el otro le devolvió la sonrisa

-Mmm –asintió –aunque en tu caso, parece que cada vez se vuelve más honesta –observó él y su mirada se volvió acusadora –me pregunto de quién será obra eso, ¿kurogane san?, ie, ¿Tomoyo chan? Ie, ¿kerberos, yue? Sore tomo… ¿Sakura chan? –el semblante de Fai entonces se volvió serio perdiendo por completo su sonrisa y su mirada también denotaba frialdad

-¿y cuál es tu excusa? –interrogó Fai haciendo notar el veneno en su voz –Tomoyo chan me dijo que en aquél entonces te negaste a ayudar, ¿por qué el interés ahora?, ¿en qué cambiaría el hacerlo en un punto o el otro? –Eriol no contestó pero no por ello dejó de lucir seguro –Cuando yo te conocí, me dijiste que había alguien que estaba esperando por mí, ese alguien era Sakura chan, demo nunca confesaste que su dolor había sido causado por un descuido tuyo, vaya reencarnación que resultaste ser; Sakura chan estaría mejor si nunca te hubiese conocido –declaró alzando la voz

-¿Estás negando la magia? –preguntó él tranquilo

-¿Qué? –él le miró confundido

-Es verdad que yo cometí un error, pero eso no hace que tu dolor sea el mismo que el de Sakura chan

-¡Ah! –Fai se sobresaltó y apretó los dientes sin poder responder

-Sakura chan sufrió mucho con toda esta odisea de Clow Reed –respondió él calmado y nostálgico al mismo tiempo –en varias ocasiones se sintió indigna de ser la portadora de las cartas, aún después de haberlas transformado todas… pero también fue muy feliz gracias a ella, su magia logró que las barreras entre sus familias se destruyeran.

-pero al final –volvió a acusar Fai –terminó quitándole lo que le era más valioso

-Ie –interrumpió Eriol –si aún existe no está perdido. Yo cometí un error entonces, y también sufrí las consecuencias de ese error, no pude destruir el hechizo que me envolvía incapaz de recuperar mi forma verdadera. Había tomado la forma de un niño para poder estar con sakura sin crear sospechas, y al final no pude liberarme de mi propia magia; ya que, después de todo, soy sólo una reencarnación, no soy él, no soy el mago Clow –Fai dejó de mirarle con molestia y su semblante se volvió a uno de confusión y sobresalto –Kaho supo esperar ante esta desgracia, aunque hubiese hecho algo en aquél entonces no habría sido suficiente; yo también tuve que esperar a que mis poderes regresaran en la medida en la que me fueron concedidos en un principio. –magia entonces comenzó a rodear el brazo derecho de Eriol, espirales de colores que se movían como humo -Ahora que he alcanzado mi forma verdadera puedo moverme finalmente libre de ese hechizo que suprimía mis poderes. –en un rápido movimiento de su brazo desapareció esa evidencia de magia -Es ahora y no antes que puedo hacer algo.

-… -Fai agachó la mirada pensando en cómo usar sus palabras -¿por qué… no fuiste honesto con Tomoyo entonces?

-Incluso para mí –cerró los ojos recordando el rostro de la joven –que soy capaz de ver en los corazones de los demás, me es imposible el poder interpretarlos. Ya dos predicciones habían estado erradas: la de Yue, y la de Sakura. El corazón de Tomoyo también me tomó por sorpresa –sonrió de forma triste –y no fui capaz de responderle en ese momento…

Flashback

Dos figuras, cada una al frente de la otra pero separados por una considerable distancia, permanecían inmóviles en la enorme sala que descansaba en penumbras, el sol estaba ocultándose y el silencio reinaba de manera incómoda hasta que se esfumó tras las palabras de una de esas figuras.

-Eriol kun –la chica de ojos amatistas y negros cabellos se erguía nerviosa con un peculiar sonroje en sus mejillas –ahora mismo, he de suponer que ya lo sabes todo

-…sólo lo mismo que tú –el joven de ojos azules escondidos detrás de un par de gafas le miraba con la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, sin embargo la chica sabía bien lo que se escondía detrás de esa sonrisa

-¿no hay algo que puedas hacer? –imploró ella más que preguntar –Li kun está sufriendo mucho –explicó –y conozco lo suficiente el alma de Sakura chan como para descubrir que su corazón también se estruja ante el sentimiento perdido

-Siento mucho que hayas hecho tan largo viaje –habló él interrumpiéndola con tristeza en su voz –pero en este momento no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudar

-¿nada? –alzó la voz sin darse cuenta -¡¿por qué?! –él no respondió -¡¿de qué te sirve tanto poder si no eres capaz de ayudar a quienes amas?! –de pronto se sobresaltó ante el comportamiento que había dado -…gomenasai –agachó la mirada apenada

-Ie… yo he pensado lo mismo –dijo él por fin sin sonreír –Te diste cuenta, ¿no es así Tomoyo? Ésta no es mi verdadera imagen –ella sólo lo miró con tristeza –de todas las personas has sido la única capaz de ver mi verdadero yo

-Al principio también tenía mis dudas –confesó ella suspirando en el proceso –pero, cuando Mizuki san nos explicó que ella te había conocido en la universidad, era evidente que hablaba de una persona adulta. Fue por ti que ella regresó a Tomoeda y ayudó a Sakura chan a pasar el juicio final. Dime Eriol, ¿eso también lo preparó Clow, o fue un descuido de él que tú corregiste? –Eriol sonrió de nuevo

-¿Cuál será?, ni siquiera yo sé la respuesta –confesó –lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que Yue no abriría su corazón a nadie, al menos a nadie que no fuera Clow. La carta vacío debía haber sido contemplada también, pero esos recuerdos permanecieron suprimidos cuando adopté la forma de un niño y no volvieron sino hasta después de haber vuelto a Inglaterra; trate de advertir a Sakura chan entonces, pero… -su voz se ahogó

-la carta se interpuso antes de que pudieras decir algo –concluyó Tomoyo

-Sí… Ahora que sabes que soy inútil en esta situación, ¿hay algo más de lo que quieras hablarme? –le miró sonriéndole tristemente

La chica se sobresaltó de momento por la reciente pregunta, pero de inmediato se enserio de nuevo, apretando sus manos contra su pecho, su corazón latía tan fuerte que era capaz de escucharlo; su mirada se agachó un momento y sus labios se apretaban uno sobre el otro. Finalmente tomó valor en un suspiro, levantó la vista sellando sus ojos con los de él y le habló desde su corazón.

_-'¿Tú me quieres?'_

Fin del flashback

-¿Aún sigues pensando que soy una persona detestable? –cuestionó Eriol a Fai

-…No –respondió después de un silencio corto, un tanto más resignado que convencido –yo también me sorprendo de mis sentimientos –explicó Fai –ahora mismo, la existencia de sakura chan es muy importante para mí; quizá la más valiosa. Es por eso que no puedo contenerme en esta situación

-¿Volverás a usar tu magia?

-La verdad es que jamás dejé de usarla –recordó entonces cada día que había pasado con Sakura y sus guardianes –estar cerca de ellos me dio una nueva esperanza. En cierto modo, cumplí el deseo de mi hermano, Fai…

-ser amado por alguien –concluyó Eriol

-Ah –afirmó Fai –y también; amar a alguien

-¿Sakura san sabe de tus poderes? –preguntó él con leve sospecha

-Hai –sonrió de forma honesta –Sakura chan me confió su secreto más valioso, no tengo deseos de mentirle –levantó la vista como recordando a la niña que había cautivado su corazón –además, ella fue la única que pudo ver mi verdadero yo

-¡! –Eriol se sobresaltó al escuchar sus palabras en boca de Fai, entendiendo el mensaje que éste trataba de decirle

-Me refiero a que Sakura chan siempre supo que yo era Yuui y no Fai. Y aún así, respetó mi deseo. –explicó mirándole de frente de nuevo –es por eso, que si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ella, aunque sea poco, lo haré

-Has cambiado –le miró serio –a diferencia mía

-Ie –le sonrió honestamente –retiro lo antes dicho, Eriol kun finalmente a dejado de ser la sombra de Clow –Eriol se sobresaltó de nuevo pero se recuperó y sonrió honestamente también

-Hai

Esos dos chicos, a pesar de que uno lucía más chico que el otro, poseían la misma edad y hasta cierto punto la misma aura. Ambos tenían una persona en común, una persona importante que proteger, cada uno con una razón diferente sin embargo. Eriol y Fai se habían conocido dos años antes de que Eriol partiera a Tomoeda. Quizá por ello para Fai, Eriol nunca cambia (ya que desde su partida no lo había vuelto a ver, y cuando lo ve tiene la misma imagen con la que le viò partir). Fai provenía de una fuerte familia de magos de linaje, y al igual que el clan Li, también poseían un antepasado del cual se desligaba toda la magia.

Cuando Eriol tuvo que partir, le dijo que había una persona que aguardaba por Fai, una persona capaz de curar el dolor que embargaba su alma tras la pérdida de su hermano. Al principio Fai no creyó en sus palabras, pero tras un año sin respuesta decidió buscar de nuevo a su amigo para cuestionarle sobre su predicción. Nunca imaginó que al viajar a Japón en busca de Eriol, la chica de ojos esmeralda terminaría encontrándolo a él; y después de ese encuentro no volvió a buscar a su amigo, sabía que al igual que Sakura, Eriol terminaría encontrándolo a él, tarde, o temprano.

-¿Has terminado con el conjuro? –cuestionó Eriol mientras veía cómo Fai silbaba de nuevo en una melodía que cerraba el libro

-Sí –respondió Fai caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca, Eriol siguiéndole por detrás –ahora mismo no puedo usarlo por completo, pero sólo es cuestión de esperar, por cierto ¿dónde piensas quedarte?

-mi pequeño descendiente, no –se corrigió –Li kun me espera en su departamento, conociéndole debe de estar molesto, hace siete días que debía presentarme

-fiu fiu, Eriol kun parece estar en problemas –rió divertido Fai

-Tal vez, pero no es realmente él el que me preocupa –se detuvo entonces al llegar al recibidor de la universidad (qué rápido caminan estos chicos XD) –bien, yo me voy por este lado

-De acuerdo, mi rumbo es en el sentido contrario

-¿el dormitorio de Sakura san? –preguntó sonriendo

-Hai, pero primero debo comprar víveres, prometí a kero chan una cena especial y ya llevo una semana con la misma promesa sin poder cumplirla, ya debe estar enfadado

-Entonces mejor te apresuras

-Hai

Eriol se dirigió entonces a casa de Li, mientras que Fai le miraba marcharse

-Haaa –un suspiro salió de su boca tan pronto la imagen del chico hubo desaparecido –aún ahora, me es difícil permanecer tranquilo en su presencia

Fai abrió su paraguas y comenzó su camino hacia el centro comercial, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se percatara de la figura de la joven que permanecía de pie en la esquina del enorme portón de la entrada de la universidad. Inmediatamente llamó su atención, su cabello era negro y lacio hasta la altura de su cintura, su tez era algo morena aunque no mucho. Las luces de los autos al pasar que iluminaban de pronto la calle le advirtieron de lo que sucedería si la chica seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah! –descubrió lo que estaba a punto de suceder cuando los autos se dejaron ir a prisa y corrió hacia donde estaba la chica -¡Cuidado! –advirtió intentando llegar hasta ella

-¿Ah? –la chica reaccionó a su advertencia y pudo ver lo que ocurría -¡¡Aaahh!! –gritó cubriéndose inútilmente con sus brazos y tirando la bolsa que llevaba consigo en el proceso.

Los carros levantaron el agua al pasar por sobre ésta y la ola se levantó sobre la pequeña figura mojándola por completo. Meilin sintió pequeñas gotas de agua salpicarla de repente, pero no sintiéndose lo suficientemente húmeda, abrió los ojos de par en par hasta ver al chico completamente empapado que se erguía delante de ella

-Fiuu –exclamó aliviado Fai que había logrado ponerse delante de ella a tiempo –otro poco y terminas empapada, mou, aunque creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de mí, je, je, je

Sacudió el agua que podía de su cuerpo y luego exprimió el agua de su cabellos con sus manos, Meilin le miraba como en trance, un completo extraño la había salvado de ser mojada pero no había sido capaz de salvarse a sí mismo, en cierto modo no le resultaba tan impresionante como Syaoran; pero sí lo suficientemente interesante y atractivo para desviar su atención.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –habló al fin con algo de incredulidad en su voz

-¿Eh?, ororo –exclamó jugando de nuevo sonando "preocupado" –no me digas que te incomodé, ¿acaso querías ser empapada?

-Ay ¡por supuesto que no! –le gritó evidentemente ofendida por el comentario -¡¡y qué es esa actitud tan despreocupada?, me sacas de quicio!!

-hmm –Fai la miraba algo asombrado pero como intentando recordar a algo –te me haces muy parecida a alguien que conozco

-¿qué dices? –dijo sobresaltada

-¡Eso es! –gritó de tal forma que Meilin casi se cae -¡Kuro wanwan!

-¿kuro qué? –exclamó molesta al estilo anime -¿me comparas con un perro?

-¿oh?, ja ja ja ja ja –no pudo contener su risa, era demasiado parecida a kurogane, y el comentario no pudo haber encajado mejor –la verdad es que a veces pienso en él como en un perro grande

-¿ah?... ah, ¡ah! –cuestionó y luego cayó en cuenta –oye me estás comparando con un hombre?! –al momento de acercar su rostro al de él, Fai pudo ver entonces el color rubí de los ojos de ella

-increíble hasta la mirada es la misma –exclamó asombrado mirándola por todos lados –fácilmente te pude haber confundido con su hermanita –rió burlonamente

-¡oye ¿me estás escuchando?! –le decía ya alterada -¡no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo!

-Ara, gomenasai –dijo al fin Fai dándose cuenta de la situación –es que te me haces muy familiar a alguien que conozco, es todo –le sonrió y Mei se sonrojó al instante

-Vaya manera de expresarlo –desvió la mirada al hablar y luego volvió a verle –pero quedaste empapado por mi culpa, ¡¡ah!!

Fai sonreía divertido al ver que Meilin se percataba al fin de que el abrigo que él traía era en realidad un impermeable.

-No soy muy afín de las sombrillas, por eso siempre prefiero usar impermeables, lamento si te preocupé –le sonrió

-para nada –refunfuñó molesta con la venita haciéndose evidente en su frente

-de verdad que son muy parecidos –rió

-¿dijiste algo? –preguntó molesta

-Ie –rió mientras sudaba frío –por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¿para qué quieres saber? –preguntó fingiendo molestia pero sin éxito

-bueno es que, como no has dado las gracias –Meilin se sobresaltó al instante y su cara se puso roja como tomate de la vergüenza -pensé que al menos podrías darme tu nombre –ella le miró entre apenada y molesta y después de un silencio respondió algo resignada, suspirando primero

-Li Meilin

-¿Li Meilin? –preguntó al hacérsele familiar por alguna razón que desconocía

-Sí, Li Meilin, ¿por qué tienes problema con ello?

-Ie, ie –se apresuró a negar –yo me llamo Fai D. Flowrite

-Nadie te pidió tu nombre

-mmm –le sonrió y la molestia de ella desapareció al instante –sólo me pareció correcto el decírtelo

-Ne ¿Puedo decirte Fai? –desvió la mirada entonces

-Hai –entonces ella volvió a verle

-Arigatou, Fai san –y le sonrió tomándolo por sorpresa

Justo entonces, la lluvia fue cayendo cada vez con menos fuerza, hasta que paró casi por completo.

-Mira –le llamó Fai viendo hacia el cielo –ha dejado de llover

0000000

Con varias bolsas de víveres llenando sus brazos, Fai llegó por fin al departamento de Sakura. Después de su turbio encuentro con Meilin y de que ésta le hubiese explicado su situación, se decidió a acompañarla en sus compras, después de todo él también se dirigía hacia allá. Al contrario de sus primeras reacciones descubrió que la chica era bastante alegre y hasta fácil de tratar. Quizá tal vez porque tenía experiencia con sujetos más complicados como kurogane, no lo sabía; pero sin importar eso, había pasado un rato agradable.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada del cuarto que compartía con Sakura y sus guardianes, logró percibir tres fuentes poderosas de magia: la primera, que identificó como Sakura, se sentía alterada mientras que las otras dos, las cuales supo de inmediato que pertenecían a Yue y a kero, se sentían reprimidas, pues soltaban ondas de tristeza. Tan pronto entró en la habitación y dejó las bolsas sobre el mueble del recibidor, tuvo acceso a la discusión que llevaban sus tres amigos y su corazón se estrujó al escuchar a Sakura llorar, su sakura chan. Recordando su anterior conversación con kero del peligro de Sakura al recordar su amor por Syaoran, decidió entrar y participar en la discusión.

-¿realmente importa eso ahora? –su voz llenó la habitación y las miradas se dirigieron hacia el intruso, quien a su vez fijó los ojos en su compañera

-Fai san –exclamó Sakura al verle y éste se dirigió hacia ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Perdón si me entrometo de repente –dijo sonriendo –pero creo que puedo decirte algo que te hará sentir mejor…

Fin del capítulo 7

AAAAHHHHH!! Me tomo demasiado tiempo, lo siento, es que la escuela al final terminó absorbiéndome. Espero no haberlos confundido más de lo que me confundí a mí misma XD; realmente a estas alturas no sé dónde va a terminar esta historia LOL Aunque siento que ya estamos en el clímax, la vdd es que creo que todo pasó demasiado rápido y lo cierto es que quería que esta historia fuese corta, pero ya veo que no (y menos si sigo agregando tantos personajes Xp). Y esto de las complacencias se está volviendo complicado. Fanáticas del Yaoi y por consiguiente fans de la pareja Fai y Kurogane, no me odien plis, se los ruego T.T Sí he leído el manga y las constantes insinuaciones que las CLAMP hacen para estos dos, pero procuro no enfocarme en eso y nunca lo haré, prefiero hacer caso a las insinuaciones de kurogane y Tomoyo que las mismas CLAMP han venido haciendo desde que empezó Tsubasa Chronicle y se presentó a su nuevo personaje: Kurogane.

Anyway… a partir de aquí (una vez planteado todo el escenario y la situación), nos enfocaremos en sakura y syaoran, recuerden que éste en realidad es un fic de ellos (aunq no lo parezca). Sólo falta aclarar la situación de Fai y podremos enfocarnos en lo verdaderamente importante.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia y/o queja, ya saben dónde encontrarme. Gracias a aquellos que me enviaron reviews, pues me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Ja ne!


	8. el sueño

Capítulo 8 – El sueño

Disclaimer: CCS y TRC pertenecen a CLAMP

El tiempo parecía detenido, el cielo estaba sin luz; la noche se hacía evidente. La silueta de una joven al frente se vislumbraba. Flotaba graciosamente en el aire en presencia de otro ser evidentemente mágico.

-Tomoyo chan –habló Sakura en el sueño haciendo eco su voz al hacerlo

Yue, Kerberos, Syaoran, Meilin, Eriol, Fai, Kurogane y finalmente ella, Sakura; luchaban por llegar a donde se encontraba la chica de ojos amatistas que yacía presa de otro sueño.

-¿qué está sucediendo? –sonó la voz de sakura de nuevo -¿contra qué estamos peleando?...

Al parecer, les era imposible alcanzarla, los vio a todos y a sí misma golpear con fuerza la barrera a forma de escudo que les impedía pasar

-¡¿por qué… Tomoyo chan?! –volvió a preguntar preocupada y entonces la escena desapareció frente a ella, volviéndose penumbras todo a su alrededor

-¿dónde…?

Una luz tenue brilló de repente apagándose después de cierto tiempo para volver a repetir la acción; la figura de una carta se reveló entonces.

-¿una carta Sakura? –Sakura avanzó hacia la carta y la tomó en sus manos pero al hacerlo, un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente: sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sus facciones faciales se fruncieron ante el dolor y al nudo en la garganta que se hacía presente, sin poder contenerse lloró en ese instante -¿por qué?, ¿por qué me siento triste al tomar esta carta? Hay algo, algo que perdí… siento que algo me hace falta, y me causa mucha pena… esta carta está llorando, porque me olvidé de algo… ¿qué era?, no puedo recordar –comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza –me duele… ¡¡me duele mucho!!

La carta emitía un sonido herido mientras palpitaba en sus manos, iluminándose y apagándose en un ritmo sonoro que no parecía dar señas de querer detenerse, Sakura abrazó la carta entonces.

-¿por qué lloras?...

"Porque me has olvidado"

El pensamiento de la carta viajó hasta su mente y ella se sobresaltó entonces

-porque me he olvidado de ti… me he olvidado de algo muy valioso –Sakura continuó llorando, hasta que pudo despertar… no a modo de sobresalto, simplemente abrió los ojos que continuaban derramando lágrimas aún después del sueño.

-Me he, olvidado de algo… algo muy importante –sollozó

0000000

La noche estaba en su punto medio. La mayoría de los seres habían entrado en el sueño, descansando de las actividades diurnas para prepararse para las del día siguiente. Sin embargo, algunos podían caer presa de sus mayores temores dentro de la oscuridad; Syaoran Li era un ejemplo de ello. Como había supuesto en un principio el tener a Meilin le molestaba en algo y ahora con Eriol la molestia se había multiplicado. Una carta Sakura, había dicho Eriol pero, ¿no se suponía que todas las cartas ya habían sido convertidas? Él recordaba esa aura, él mejor que nadie conocía esa carta, pero no quería admitirlo, si sus sentidos no le fallaban ésa era sin duda la carta de vacío. Además Sakura…

-Sakura –dijo su nombre perdido de nuevo en el recuerdo

Syaoran descansaba sobre su cama con la vista perdida en algún punto distante del techo. Recordaba lo sucedido hacía tan sólo un par de horas. La forma en que la había besado, la manera en la que el cuerpo de ella se había abrazado al suyo, las miles de sensaciones causadas por el fino roce de sus cuerpos ante cada caricia, el palpitar incesante que latía a un ritmo sincrónico con el de ella, el sabor que caracterizaba a Sakura, su esencia; el sentimiento fuerte que los envolvía a ambos, porque estaba seguro de que ella también había sentido lo mismo; pero, Sakura estaba llorando (tristemente también recordaba eso), ¿por qué?, sencillamente no lo comprendía.

-Una carta sakura… -la imagen de Sakura rodeada de las cartas se dibujaba en su mente –vacío… -de igual forma, al hablar el recuerdo de vacío se mostraba estático ante sus ojos, la soledad que embargaba a esa niña –si mis sospechas son correctas… -su mirada entonces sobrevivía con un pequeño brillo que denotaba tristeza y de inmediato la imagen de sakura llorando debajo de él se dibujó en su mente estrujándole el corazón en el proceso

Perdido en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos y en los temores de su corazón, Li Syaoran se preguntaba si realmente estaba a su disposición aquello que anhelaba con toda su alma. Y finalmente, cerró sus ojos cayendo presa al fin del sueño.

0000000

-¿Sakura chan, daijobou?

La mirada preocupada de Fai se posó sobre la castaña que despertaba con lágrimas que iluminaban su rostro. Después de unos segundos, la chica le miró por fin e intentó responder a su pregunta.

-Fai san –habló calmadamente –estoy bien –se irguió entonces sobre la cama que descansaba

-Demo Sakura chan, estás llorando –observó al limpiar delicadamente con su mano una lágrima que se derramaba en ese momento

-¿hoe? –Sakura se limpió el rostro y vio sus manos ligeramente salpicadas de lágrimas -¿por qué, estoy llorando? –Fai la miró analizándola

-¿No recuerdas lo que estabas soñando?

-¿hoe?...no–Sakura dio un pequeño sobresalto –Siento que era importante, pero no lo recuerdo –cerró sus ojos intentando vanamente el recordar el sueño, kero voló a su lado entonces

-te he dicho que prestes atención a los sueños que tienes Sakura –le dijo kero a modo de regaño -¿qué tal si fue una premonición?

-lo siento kero –sonrió avergonzadamente sakura –pero no te preocupes, para eso tenemos a la carta de "el sueño" luego lo verificaré -sonrió

-una brillante idea –dijo Fai y kero sólo suspiro

-pero qué ama tan descuidada tengo –sakura sólo atinó a avergonzarse más

-Ahora deberías dormir –sonó la voz dulce de Yue que se hacía presente en la habitación de su ama con su semblante característico de seriedad –en la situación en la que te encuentras no deberías permanecer despierta a estas horas -sakura entonces miró el reloj

-¡Hoe!, ¿son apenas las 12? –entonces algo la golpeo en su mente -un momento, yo estaba en casa de Li kun –los recuerdos comenzaron a flotar en su mente y de pronto su rostro se torno a un color tomate

-¡Sakura, tienes fiebre! –se alarmó kero

-No kero, no te preocupes –le dijo aún avergonzada, Fai entonces lo descifró

-Parece que nuestra sakura chan ya es toda una jovencita –humo salió entonces de la cabeza de Sakura y cayó en la cama

-¡Sakura! –kero se alarmó de nuevo

-No hay razón para que te preocupes kerberos –le dijo Yue tomándolo por las alas

-¿qué haces yue?, ¡suéltame! –alegó sin poder zafarse de su agarre y Fai se rió al ver a sus amigos envueltos en una riña de nuevo, Sakura se recuperó entonces algo confundida

-¿Sucede algo Sakura chan? –preguntó Fai al ver que Sakura se irguió de golpe

-no recuerdo nada –dijo con seriedad y los otros tres acompañantes le miraron serios entonces (kero y yue haciendo a un lado su discusión), con preocupación en sus corazones que pasó desapercibida por Sakura –mmm –cerró los ojos intentando recordar mientras su mano derecha descansaba sobre su boca de forma deductora –después de "eso"…

Los recuerdos flotaban en su mente a modo de imágenes que "temblaban" en distintos acercamientos de las mismas, primero ella y Syaoran, el rostro de él cuando estaba sobre de ella, el sonroje en sus mejillas se hacía evidente de nuevo, luego recordó haber salido corriendo no muy segura del porqué, después, la imagen de un chico, y el enfoque en sus labios que se movían con palabras que no entendía; poco a poco la voz fue tomando fuerza

-_Tiempo sin verte, Sakura san_

La sonrisa de ese chico…

-¡Eriol kun! –dijo finalmente recordando –Eriol kun está aquí, me encontré con él en el departamento de Li kun –dijo alegre y Yue y kero se tornaron preocupados, Fai sólo tornó su sonrisa triste

-El chiquillo de Inglaterra –habló al fin kero

-Hai –respondió sonriendo Sakura –Fai san –le miró entonces tomando su mano izquierda en la de ella, él sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo –tú aún no lo conoces, pero tal como es estoy segura de que congeniarán de inmediato

-Ah –afirmó él viéndola con ternura y sintiendo un dolor en su pecho –Sakura chan –se enserió entonces -¿puedes responderme por qué te refieres a tu amigo como Li kun y no como Syaoran?

-¡!

Los tres se sobresaltaron, cayendo al fin en cuenta de ello… Fai sólo la miró serio mientras la analizaba, Sakura lucía perturbada de pronto, al parecer no podía pensar en una respuesta.

-no… no lo sé –el silencio llenó entonces la habitación, Sakura apretaba en sus manos con fuerza la sábana de su cama, algo comenzaba a dolerle en el pecho de nuevo, recordó el rostro de él al verla llorar; es verdad, ella estaba llorando entonces, pero ¿por qué? ...tras unos minutos relajó su agarre soltando un pequeño suspiro –supongo que –su voz sonaba algo temblorosa pero con esperanza –por tanto sin verlo, hay veces en que aún se me olvida –sonrió de forma temerosa

-…hmm –después de mirarla detenidamente un instante, Fai le sonrió –supongo que es algo que nos pasa a todos –Sakura le miró triste y luego agachó la mirada

-Arigatou, Fai san

-"Dormir" –ordenó Yue

-¡Ah! –Sakura recibió el polvo de una de sus cartas, la carta de "dormir", haciéndose presa de sus efectos

-esa estuvo cerca –dijo kero y luego volvió a su forma original –la próxima vez no seas tan directo Fai, ¿qué habría sucedido si Sakura se forza a recordar? –le reclamó alzando un poco la voz

-Gomene kero chan –exclamó divertido –pero hubiera sido más problemático el que no se percatara de su error y le siguiera llamando por su apellido, seguro volverá a ver a Li kun mañana y no queremos que los sentimientos del chico vuelvan a ser destrozados, ni mucho menos levantar sospechas, ¿o si? –kero entonces comprendió el mensaje

-El poder de vacío se ha incrementado –habló Yue llenando el cuarto de seriedad de nuevo –por ahora la carta está tranquila, ese hechizo que usaste fue de gran ayuda –le dijo a Fai –pero, no pasará mucho, antes de la carta se libere

-No tenemos opción –declaró kerberos con tristeza –Sakura no se ha vuelto a enamorar desde entonces, su corazón se niega a albergar un sentimiento igual por otra persona; y no podemos esconderle la verdad por siempre. Vacío necesita de ese sentimiento para poder templarse, si Sakura se lo arrebata sólo tenemos dos opciones; el que ella se enamore de alguien más o… -su voz se ahogó entonces

-No podemos forzar a Sakura chan a enamorarse sólo por deber –dijo Fai ya sin sonreír –pero tampoco podemos permitir que vuelva a perder su sentimiento más importante –se giró a ver a Sakura que descansaba en la cama y acarició su rostro -especialmente ahora que se ha vuelto tan fuerte… -una sonrisa cálida llenaba su rostro de nuevo al verla dormir y luego se volvió a enseriar –y de igual forma no debemos dejar a vacío sin su temple

-por ahora –habló kerberos –es fácil para nosotros usar las cartas en lugar de Sakura sólo cuando ésta recuerda, pero si esto se vuelve frecuente será un problema –advirtió –el resto de las cartas podrían perder el control

-Sin embargo –dijo yue –mientras tú y yo no seamos absorbidos, aún hay esperanza –Fai dirigió su mirada hacia ellos de forma picarona

-Hontoni, los guardianes de las cartas son increíbles…

0000000

El día por fin se mostraba soleado. El rocío en las plantas evidenciaba la tormenta de la noche anterior, pero resplandecía con la luz haciendo que el cuadro fuese alegre. La ciudad poco a poco comenzó a llenarse de ruido, de gente que corría hacia distintos puntos de la ciudad.

Un par de brazos se estiraban entonces. La chica de cabellos negros y ojos rubí dio un bostezo amplio al entrar en la cocina, en donde el chico de gafas tomaba su desayuno, mientras que un concentrado Syaoran guardaba su espada después de haber estado evidentemente entrenando con ella.

-Vaya, pero qué vergüenza –exclamó Meilin –parece que fui la última en levantarse

-Muy buen día Meilin san –saludó Eriol

-Sí, buen día –saludó aún desganada sentándose en frente de Eriol en la mesa que se encontraba esquinada en la habitación

-¿No vas a ir a clase Meilin san? –preguntó Eriol sonriente

-Ie –negó aún adormilada –a penas ayer presenté los papeles para la transferencia, así que planeo descansar al menos por tres días –sonrió ampliamente y Syaoran le miró de manera reprensiva

-No es correcto que hagas eso Meilin –le llamó la atención algo serio

-no hay problema Syaoran –exclamó despreocupada –tú eres el futuro líder del clan Li, no yo; así es que déjame disfrutar de mi rebeldía de adolescente un poco más, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja –rió con fuerza y Syaoran la miró enfadado

-tienes un espíritu muy alegre y también muy activo –observó Eriol

-¡por supuesto! –le respondió y luego miró a Syaoran, ahora ya totalmente despierta –ne Syaoran, no te enojes conmigo; después de todo tú también tienes tus ratos de diversión –sonrió picaronamente

-¿qué? –exclamó confundido

-¿y a todo esto cómo te fue con Kinomoto san?

-¡!... –Syaoran se sobresaltó al principio y luego bajó la mirada triste, Meilin pudo percibir el cambio en él y dejó de reír intentando descifrar la actitud de Syaoran, quien sólo atinó a girarse de espaldas tomando su mochila en el proceso preparado para salir –ya me voy, los veré luego –dicho esto avanzó por el departamento hasta la salida dejando solos a Eriol y Meilin

-¿cuándo aprenderé a quedarme callada? –suspiró

-si de algo sirve –inquirió eriol –no fue tu culpa, y es admirable el que quieras ayudarle, la manera en que te preocupas por ellos

-vaya, gracias –le sonrió y luego agachó la mirada triste–sólo me gustaría que dejase de engañarse

-¿Eh?

-Syaoran no volvió a ser la persona que era cuando se encontraba con Kinomoto. En aquél entonces, logró abrir su corazón gracias ella y terminó enamorándose en el proceso, pero… -su rostro se entristeció al recordar y parecía querer dejarse caer en el llanto –desde de la última batalla contra esa carta, ha estado engañándose y finge ser una persona que no es; la oscuridad que había en su corazón volvió a apoderarse de él… Podías ver reflejada la decepción y el sufrimiento en sus ojos. –Eriol le miraba también conmocionado y al final sólo atinó a agachar la mirada, atento a las palabras de Meilin -Se encerró en su entrenamiento, y no permitió desviar su atención en nada ajeno, estaba decidido a no recordarla; pero la dificultad para hacerlo era tan grande que nunca pudo fijarse en nadie más… cada vez se volvía más solitario que antes y estoy segura de que en más de una ocasión lloró por ella…

Eriol sintió el corazón estrujarse en ese momento y Meilin recordaba las situaciones en las que se sumergió su querido primo.

-Es por eso que, tomé la decisión de juntarlos de nuevo… no importa cuánto se niegue, yo sé que eso es lo que su corazón anhela; y es exactamente lo que pienso darle. No quiero ver que su corazón sufre… -la imagen de Syaoran con una mirada vacía se dibujó en su mente -y no puedo entender, cómo el mago Clow, en su gran sabiduría permitió que existiese una condición tan cruel… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –ver a Syaoran así… –agachó la mirada finalmente llorando

-Ah… -afirmó Eriol con el semblante también triste –ciertamente es una condición, muy cruel…

0000000

De nuevo a pie, Syaoran maldecía en su mente las condiciones en las que se desenvolvía diariamente, se preguntaba de pronto si los sabios de verdad planeaban dejarle allí hasta que disipara las dudas de su corazón, porque, desde su punto de vista, eso estaba lejanamente de suceder. Además compartir un departamento con la clase de inquilinos que tenía… en serio, necesitaba urgentemente unas vacaciones, para poder descansar de todos y de todo, para poder descansar de ella, para olvidar.

Se detuvo en su camino sin darse cuenta, ante éste pensamiento. Olvidar. ¿de verdad podía hacer eso?, ¿es que no habían sido suficientes ocho años para poder hacerlo?, además, ¿no era por eso que estaba allí, porque había decidido escapar? Escapar. ¿Eso hizo? …escapar.

Levantó la vista al cielo en un intento por despejar su mente, pero sólo logró traer de regreso el recuerdo de su pequeño encuentro con sakura del día anterior, sus besos, sus labios, sus caricias, sus manos, las sensaciones al tenerla en sus brazos

-quiero… -salió la palabra de sus labios sin percatarse de que estaba hablando en voz alta, en un tono que denotaba su anhelo por ella –Sakura –y las imágenes de ella se paseaban en su mente –yo –el recuerdo de tenerla debajo de él respirando agitadamente, la mirada apasionada en sus ojos, sus labios rojos –quiero tenerte Sakura… sólo a ti… quiero tenerte

-No creo que sea prudente andar diciendo esa clase de cosas por la calle –una voz varonil se oyó y Syaoran se sobresaltó asustado al ser descubierto, y más aún al descubrir la identidad del dueño de la voz

-¡mah!

–¿te crees que voy a permitir el que le hagas eso a mi hermana?

-¡Touya kun! –exclamó aún sobresaltado, su rival número uno descansaba recargado de espaldas sobre uno de los árboles del campus de la U de Tokyo

-Kinomoto desu –levantó la voz pero sin llegar a gritar, evidentemente molesto

-…Ah –afirmó desganado y su semblante se volvió a uno de fastidio –grgrgrrr…

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz de tener que hablarte –exclamó fastidiado pero al mismo tiempo en todo de burla -¿por qué tengo que hablarle a un gaki como tú y encima entregarle a mi hermana? Mira que el de la mala suerte soy yo

-… -la venita en la frente de syaoran se hacía cada vez más grande con cada comentario y comenzó a cerrar con fuerza el puño derecho en signo de enojo –teme!! -gruñó

-Ahora no es momento para eso –le interrumpió –hay algo más importante de lo que debo hablarte –syaoran se enserió un poco pero sin dejar de mostrar su molestia

-¿Sobre qué?

-Vaya que eres estúpido –Syaoran se enojó al instante de nuevo -¿en verdad no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Eh? –comenzó a sentir entonces un presentimiento sobre lo que Touya quería decirle, éste a su vez le miraba directamente esperando su respuesta, Li se calmó respirando profundo y luego le miró serio –la carta vacío

-Ah –afirmó –y también, sobre Sakura

-¿Sakura? –le miró confundido

-¿no te habías preguntado por qué Yuki y Kero comparten la habitación con ella en su forma original? –Syaoran se alarmó al caer de nuevo en cuenta de ello, pues en un principio lo había notado y Sakura había prometido explicarle después, sin embargo el tema no volvió a nombrarse y Syaoran se olvidó de insistir.

-Lo noté en un principio… -su voz se perdió denotando su vergüenza al ser tan descuidado

-Es más grave de lo que crees –le advirtió Touya soltandose de brazos y haciendole frente, Syaoran se sobresaltó en preocupación -¿Estás preparado para escuchar la verdad?

0000000

Corría, corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. No podía detenerse, ahora no, debía seguir, no podía parar... Syaoran Li, alterado por la cantidad y magnitud de emociones que embargaban su corazón, corría de prisa; cada paso lo acercaba más a perder el control.

_Sakura, está muriendo…_

Todo este tiempo, él se había estado escondiendo, tratando de huir de su dolor y generándose más sufrimiento al hacerlo. No quería enfrentar la realidad, no quería enfrentar el hecho de tener que aceptar que había perdido a una persona valiosa, y por ello había decidido olvidarla. ¡Qué imbécil! Y tardó ocho años en darse cuenta.

_Cuando entregó su sentimiento, una parte de su corazón se negó a dejarlo ir. La carta vacío fue templada de forma incompleta. Esto ocasionó un desequilibrio con el resto de su magia. _

Las palabras de Touya hacían eco en su cabeza, su semblante serio y decidido denotaban que la situación era grave, pero que también le afectaban, y cada vez más se perdía en sus emociones, incapaz de mirar más allá de su propio coraje.

_La carta vacío equivale en magia al resto de las cartas juntas, por lo cual Sakura comenzó a gastar más energía de la debida al no cumplir con el pacto. De alguna manera te recordaba en instantes; lo sé porque la escuché llorar tu nombre varias veces…_

El palpitar de su corazón era acelerado. Seguía corriendo aún, jadeando en el proceso, no importaba si le hacía falta el aire, tenía que llegar a un lugar, tenía que llegar con alguien y no se detendría hasta dar con ese alguien. Apresuró el paso ante el pensamiento de esa persona y por instantes sus manos se cerraron en puños.

_Yue y Kero, son ahora su sustento… Hay otro involucrado que se encarga también de cuidarla: Yuui, a quien conoces por Fai_

Un resentimiento comenzó a formarse en su alma mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que se encontraba aquél de quien debía encargarse… el enojo se hizo evidente en sus ojos, su semblante fruncido y el apretar los dientes por la emoción de la furia. Todos estos años, llenos de mentiras… todos estos años _él _no hizo nada, no dijo nada...

_Por designio de Clow…_

-¡Eriol!

Syaoran abrió la puerta de golpe y se adentró en el departamento al gritar el nombre de uno de sus inquilinos

-¿Syaoran…? -a penas y pudo hablar Meilin al ver a su primo en tales condiciones

Syaoran estaba furioso, eso era obvio pero, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, su mirada, aún denotando la furia, lucía triste… indignada, decepcionada y traicionada… La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió entonces y Eriol salió de ella deteniéndose a cierta distancia de Syaoran

-Veo que al fin te diste cuenta –le dijo con tristeza

-Anta… -habló entre dientes y cerrando sus puños con fuerza se abalanzó sobre él

-¡Syaoran! –Meilin gritó al ver que su primo daba un golpe certero en el rostro del otro, luego lo tomó por el cuello

-¿Que no pudiste hacer nada en ocho años? –se rió cínicamente mientras tomaba por el cuello a su compañero con la mirada baja –no me vengas con estupideces –le reclamó y luego finalmente le devolvió la mirada -¡¿te das cuenta de lo que has ocasionado?!

-Syaoran… -Meilin veía sin entender qué pasaba y se encontraba al borde del llanto, el nombre de su primo en sus labios había sonado tan sólo como un susurro

-Sakura –habló con la emoción viva en su voz, estaba herido –con ella muriendo, ¡¿cómo pudiste quedarte sin hacer nada?!

-¡Sakura chan! –Meilin se exaltó y Eriol seguía sin responder, permitiendo el que su compañero hiciera lo que quisiera con él, quien a su vez se desesperó de no obtener respuesta y lo lanzó al suelo en un movimiento brusco

-Incluso cuando te pedí ayuda, te negaste a decirme algo sobre el tema –le reclamó -¡¿qué clase de persona se supone que eres?! –Eriol tenía la mirada perdida y triste

-No sólo fui yo -respondió desde el suelo sin levantar la mirada

-ah? -Meilin lucía confundida

-¿qué dices? -preguntó syaoran sin dejar de sonar molesto

-Anta wa mo (tú tmb) –le miró de forma fría y Syaoran se exaltó al percatarse de su situación –tú también, la abandonaste

La habitación quedó en silencio unos instantes, después de los cuales Syaoran se calmó, mientras en su mente aceptaba la acusación de Eriol.

-"So… (así es) watashi… prometí protegerla y lo que hice fue… -comenzó a sacudirse en temblores volviendo a llorar cerrando sus manos con fuerza al grado de lastimarse -…abandonarla"

Fin del capítulo 9

Notas de Astalina:

Y de nuevo cómo me encanta marearlos ¿verdad? XD Creo que mi historia ya se volvió dramática (y hasta ahorita me voy dando cuenta LOL). Anyway, tengo que aclarar que Eriol no es malo, ni tengo nada en contra de él, de hecho es bastante bueno, pero eso se descubre hasta el final; así es que no crean que lo estoy discriminando o algo Xp simplemente es parte de su encanto el ser misterioso, ¿no creen?, además necesitaba dejar en claro el hecho de que quería dejar de ser una reencarnación de Clow y ser reconocido por quien realmente es Eriol Hiragizawa, una persona totalmente distinta. Y en cuanto al rollo de sakura lo explicaré con el sig capi, sorry por cierto pq dije que en este explicaríamos lo de fai pero la vdd es que me confundí con los capítulos e hice un mal cálculo (lol).

Creo que eso es todo por el momento, ah! Tmb habrá algunas escenitas más para saku y syao y otros momentos para tomo y eri, espérenlos, je je je… q gacha soy vdd?? XD

Ja ne!


	9. las razones del mago

Capítulo 9 – Las razones del mago

Disclaimer: Ni CCS ni TRC (para mi desgracia), me pertenecen, ambos son posesiones de CLAMP

Las sirenas de las ambulancias se escuchaban a la distancia y luego cada vez más cerca. La acera de la calle estaba cubierta de sangre, la gente se amotinaba más por morbosidad que por afán de ayudar, alrededor del incidente.

El cuerpo de un joven, un muchacho de apenas unos 15 años, cuyos rubios cabellos estaban salpicados del líquido escarlata, yacía sobre la acera, mientras que otro de aspecto "idéntico" a este lloraba sobre su cuerpo.

-Fai –sollozaba éste al cuerpo inconsciente -¡Fai!

El llanto del joven ensordeció a los presentes, conmovidos por la pérdida que sufría el mismo… lloraba sin control, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del otro joven

-¿Por qué Fai? –reclamaba -¡¡por qué a él?!

"_Aquél día, no sólo perdí a mi hermano; él también era mi mejor amigo…"_

El joven cuya vida se desvanecía fue llevado de inmediato al hospital en la ambulancia que recién llegaba, el otro joven no se separó de él ni un instante.

-¿fai va a estar bien? –preguntaba con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas seguían cubriendo su rostro, a uno de los paramédicos que iban con él en la ambulancia

"_Fai y yo, éramos gemelos… pero a la vez éramos totalmente diferentes"_

-¡Fai! –gritó al ver que se llevaban a su hermano a la sala de emergencias, dos enfermeras le detenían -¡Tengo que ir con Fai!, ¡suéltenme!, ¡Fai!

-Tu hermano tiene que ser operado de inmediato, no puedes pasar, sólo serías un estorbo –le explicó una de las enfermeras y él dejó de forcejear entonces

-Pero… -miró las puertas de la sala de emergencias sin dejar de llorar –Fai –su voz era quebrada, aguda y temblorosa

-entiendo cómo te sientes, pero lo único que puedes hacer ahora es rezar por su bienestar, tienes que esperar a que se recupere

"_Nuestra familia era reconocida ante la alta sociedad de Londres. Al igual que la familia de Eriol, éramos herederos de una tradición de poderosos magos… Atashi, nací _

_antes que Fai y debido a eso, se me consideró como el heredero de la familia, aún si Fai y yo éramos gemelos… mis padres me nombraron Yuui…"_

El joven esperaba impaciente afuera de la sala de emergencias, habían pasado 2 horas y su hermano aún no salía del quirófano… comenzaba a sacudirse en temblores, el corazón se le estrujaba y un nudo en su garganta se formó al instante.

"_Como sucede en la mayoría de las familias con este tipo de linaje, siempre hubo más aceptación para mí que para Fai… incluso mis padres mostraban de pronto su preferencia tan sólo por el cargo que heredé al momento de ser el primero en nacer. Fai siempre fue más serio, su temple siempre era amable; al contrario de mí que siempre fui un revoltoso…"_

La luz roja pasó a luz verde y tras unos instantes más, el doctor encargado de la operación salió para dar sus noticias al joven que esperaba. El chico aliviado al momento de verle salir corrió a prisa hacia el doctor, pero su semblante cambió al momento de recibir la noticia. El cuerpo se heló al instante tomado por sorpresa, se tensó ante el sentimiento de sufrimiento que lo embargaba.

"_Aunque él nunca lo haya dicho, yo sabía que se sentía solo…"_

Los familiares de ambos chicos se hicieron presentes entonces, avanzaban a prisa hacia donde descansaban éstos.

"_-Antes de morir, quiero ser amado… y también quiero, amar a alguien… - ésas fueron las palabras de Fai, pero yo nunca pude decirle que ya lo era… que yo le amaba con todo mi ser, nunca fui muy atento a sus sentimientos. Ese día, cuando vi a mi familia dirigirse hacia mí, sabía que le despreciarían y que quizá hasta se olvidasen de él… No podía permitir que eso pasara, así que…"_

Las personas se detuvieron en frente del joven que miraba a su hermano a través del cristal de la habitación en que descansaba su hermano; y antes de que pudieran preguntar él respondió:

-Madre –la atención de una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos cuyos ojos eran iguales que los de los gemelos, fue llamada al instante; a pesar de ser una mujer adulta, parecía a penas una niña debido a los finos rasgos de su rostro –Yuui… se sacrificó para salvarme

La mujer se asombró ante las palabras del chico y le miró estupefacta por unos instantes, luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que al instante comenzaron a caer, respiró hondo y tomando valor abrazó al chico que tenía en frente

-Hai –le respondió casi en un susurro hasta que recuperó la voz –wakata, Fai chan

"_Estoy seguro de que mi madre se dio cuenta del engaño que comencé aquél día, pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso me abrazó mientras lloraba… ahora que si procuro recordarlo bien, creo que yo también estaba llorando entonces… Todos en la familia le alababan y me criticaban en secreto, de haber sabido antes de su sufrimiento me pregunto si habría hecho algo por Fai…"_

-Fai chan –La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a la madre de los gemelos –alguien vino a verte –le dijo sonriendo, y un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules que se ocultaban detrás de unas gafas se hizo presente en la habitación, al parecer era de la misma edad que los gemelos

-Muchas gracias Chii san –habló el invitado con respeto

-Eriol –dijo el joven aún sin salir de su tristeza

"_Eriol fue la segunda persona, en darse cuenta de mi farsa… Nosotros éramos amigos desde la infancia así que no fue extraño cuando él me preguntó directamente de mis intenciones… yo siempre sobresalí en todo al contrario de Fai, así que quería que al menos hasta que él se recuperara Fai fuese el sobresaliente… Él y yo jugábamos a veces a fingir ser el otro, mi excusa para con Eriol, fue que cuando ocurrió el accidente yo fingía ser Fai y él fingía ser Yuui; hasta que no despertara, me era imposible terminar con el juego. Aún así, Eriol siempre se refirió a mí como Yuui, negándose a aceptar el que yo me perdiese…"_

El aeropuerto de Londres lucía más lleno que de costumbre, dos figuras, una enfrente de la otra, se despedían en ese momento

-Hasta que volvamos a vernos Yuui –el joven de gafas se despedía

-… -el joven rubio sólo le veía sin sentimiento alguno en su rostro

"_Aquella vez, yo estaba triste, no quería que Eriol se fuera, pero tampoco quería interferir en su misión. Antes de irse, Eriol me habló de un sueño que había tenido. Me dijo que yo encontraría a alguien importante, alguien que esperaba por mí y que curaría mi tristeza. Desde luego que no le creí… pero…"_

-Fai san –sonó la voz dulce de Sakura y Fai lentamente abrió los ojos

-Sakura chan –le dijo sonriente divisando a kero y Yukito que también le miraban

"_Ahora mismo, pienso que no podía haber estado más equivocado… No fue sólo Sakura, aquí tengo una gran familia. Cuando conocí a Sakura, en realidad fue por error, si mal no recuerdo se le había hecho tarde para su examen de admisión a Tokyo U y terminó chocando conmigo; como el lugar era enorme y ella demasiado atolondrada, decidí que era mejor acompañarla. Lo que más me atrajo de ella fue su honesta sonrisa, su energía tan llena de vida... Cuando conocí a sus guardianes también fue por accidente, Sakura no lo sabe, pero yo estuve enterado de quién desde el principio, aún así esperé pacientemente a que ella me tuviera confianza."_

-Me tenías preocupada –le dijo Sakura –no es normal que tú te quedes dormido Fai san

-jejeje –rió sin pena –debí estar más cansado que antes

-desde luego –habló kero –cuidar de sakura puede ser extenuante

-¡kero chan! –gritó su ama

-Pero no puedes negar que ayer te excediste Sakura chan –habló Yukito –otro poco más y tu situación se volvía grave

-lo siento Yukito –agachó la mirada avergonzada

-Sakura chan no te deprimas –le dijo Fai llamando su atención –hoy es día de ensayo ¿no?

-¡Es cierto! –se levantó al instante del borde de la cama de Fai en que descansaba -¡se me olvidó por completo! ¡ya voy tarde! –y corrió por sus cosas

-y aquí vamos de nuevo –suspiró kero y Yukito rió

-no sería sakura chan si no fuese así de atolondrada

-es verdad –apoyo Fai –"so, una gran familia" –pensó

"_Mi abuela materna era japonesa, mi abuelo era británico. Cuando mi madre nació mis abuelos llevaban tiempo viviendo en Japón, así es que ella pasó la mayor parte de su vida en esta tierra. Cuando mi madre tuvo la edad suficiente para volverse la líder de nuestra familia, se le obligó a ella a retirarse a vivir a Londres en donde conocería a su futuro esposo. Pero mi madre sabiendo de las leyes que regían nuestra tradición familiar se casó antes con la persona que ella amaba, aún así, no pudo escapar de los deberes de convertirse en líder…"_

Fai miraba a Sakura discutir con kero que la reprendía sin cesar, mientras Yukito intentaba calmarlos; el cuadro era alegre.

"_Al principio no me importaba este lugar y hasta cierto punto me educaron para creer que lo que había hecho mi madre por amor había representado una deshonra para nuestra familia. Nunca se me permitió conocer más allá de los muros de nuestra casa, pero ahora que he conocido a Sakura chan, no podría estar más de acuerdo con mi madre… a veces las leyes deben de quebrantarse cuando se involucra el corazón… De no haberlo hecho, habría regresado a Londres desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me es imposible abandonarla, aun menos en la situación en la que se encuentra... mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que muera, ella salvó su corazón, mi deuda es más grande entonces, yo debo salvar su vida"_

0000000

-Xiao… lang –Meilin miraba a su primo quebrarse de nuevo frente a ella

Eriol aún permanecía en el suelo, con un movimiento de su brazo derecho se limpió la sangre de su labio inferior que su compañero le había logrado sacar con el golpe. Syaoran intentaba controlarse.

-En este momento –habló finalmente con la voz algo ronca -¿qué se supone que debería hacer?... –Meilin temblaba ante la situación y Eriol sólo le miraba fijamente –en este punto, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? –levantó la vista sin mirar realmente el 

techo por encima suyo –culparte no me sirve de nada… al menos, ya no ahora. Así que, ¿qué debo hacer?

Hablaba pausadamente, de forma tan tranquila que era fácil el sentir miedo hacia él

-mi cuerpo me dice que debo vengarme –continuó –porque tú ocultaste todo esto…siento que deberías pagar un precio, aún así –dirigió la vista a él –si Wei estuviese aquí, seguramente me habría dicho que no me correspondía a mí castigar tus actos, porque seguramente ya los estás pagando –sonrió débilmente y Eriol se asombró ante las palabras de él, Meilin se tranquiló un poco por fin

-Arigatou –habló Eriol sonriendo honestamente –Li san

-Demo –dijo él volviéndose serio atrayendo la atención del chico de gafas –quiero que esta vez me lo cuentes todo

-Hai –aceptó Eriol cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo y comenzó hablar desde su posición en el suelo –supongo que Touya san ya te habrá dicho los detalles importantes

-Hai –afirmó syaoran, Meilin de momento olvidada de la conversación –Sakura no cumplió con el pacto para sellar la carta vacío, como consecuencia la carta debería de liberarse de alguna forma –explicó lo contado por Touya –sin embargo, Sakura ahora es la maestra de las cartas y su deseo no es el de destruir su magia; como el sentimiento sigue rehusándose a desvanecerse para el temple de vacío, Sakura ofrece su energía vital como suplemento, ya que, si no hay una persona importante, la vida propia termina ocupando ese lugar. Fue una última prevención por parte de Clow.

-Ah –afirmó Eriol –nadie puede ver el futuro estático, a lo que me refiero es que Clow vio lo que sucedería y tomó sus precauciones, así el futuro que vio, cambió. Sakura san hace lo mismo ahora; Yue y Kerberos sólo se alimentan de la magia de sakura al igual que las cartas, su magia se vuelve más fuerte mientras más la usa.

-Es por eso que yue y kerberos pueden servir de sustento, sus identidades falsas se han vuelto igual de reales que la original, en otras palabras se han vuelto seres con energía vital parecida a la de los humanos –concluyó syaoran

-Así es –continuó Eriol –pero, el avance en el daño de sakura dependerá de su capacidad para recordar, aquello que ha perdido

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –cuestionó intrigado

La mirada de Eriol se volvió afligida, sin valor de mirarle directamente. Suspiró entonces notándose cansado e intentó darse valor para concluir con la historia.

-Si Sakura recuerda… -apretó los dientes resistiendo el sentimiento que le embargaba y luego continuo –es decir, si Sakura san recupera el sentimiento que perdió, el poder de vacío se desatará al instante con más fuerza que antes –meilin y syaoran se alarmaron

-¡¿qué?! –gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Para ella y para el resto de este mundo sería mejor no recordar –dijo con tristeza –pero no hay remedio, en todo este tiempo sakura san no logró enamorarse de nadie más, ni siquiera de Fai que representaba su segundo destino

-¿cómo? –syaoran no sabía si sentirse molesto o decepcionado

-Podría fácilmente volver a enamorarse de ti, el problema es que, al tenerte cerca el resago de sentimiento que aún queda en ella se activará al instante y ella irremediablemente recordará

-¡! –fue entonces que syaoran entendió lo que eriol trataba de advertirle

-pero –finalmente Meilin participaba en la discusión –la condición para templar la carta, ¿sigue siendo la misma? –Eriol le miró unos segundos y luego respondió resignado

-hai

-No puede ser… -se alarmó Meilin

-¿por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo? –cuestionó syaoran

-porque hay algo de lo que tú y sakura necesitan darse cuenta, y sólo podrán hacerlo estando juntos –respondió

-¿eso quiere decir que hay esperanza? –preguntó Meilin algo entusiasmada

-la hay –respondió eriol y los otros chicos se relajaron –que alguien más de su sentimiento en lugar de sakura –y volvieron a alarmarse… -no te preocupes Xiao Lang, no me estaba refiriendo a ti –sonrió

Eriol les explicó la razón por la que no había logrado hacer nada cuando lo de la carta vacío y el motivo por el que tuvo que esperar 8 años para finalmente poder moverse. Después de discutir alrededor de una hora, Syaoran decidió que era mejor irse por el momento, tenía mucho que aclarar consigo mismo. Meilin comenzó a arreglar el desorden de la pequeña riña ayudada de Eriol, al igual que Syaoran, Meilin se preguntaba si el juntar a sakura y a syaoran era posible…

-Eriol kun –le habló tan pronto syaoran se hubo ido

-¿nani?

-cuando dijiste que alguien más podría dar su sentimiento, ¿a quién te referías? –Eriol se tomó su tiempo para responder, su rostro no denotaba emoción –me refería a alguien cuyo sentimiento no fuese correspondido

-¿Ah? –le miró confundida

-considéralo como un regalo… para algunos duele más amar a alguien sabiendo de antemano que no te corresponderá; hay alguien aquí que está dispuesto a sacrificar ese sentimiento –elevó la vista perdido –sólo me pregunto, si esa persona está realmente consciente de lo que hace

Sus últimas palabras hicieron eco en la habitación y viajaban celosas buscando al dueño de éstas. En el último departamento, la chica de ojos amatistas, aún en vestida con el vestido de seda que usaba para dormir, descansaba mirando por el ventanal de su habitación; el viento soplaba amablemente, elevando por intervalos los pliegues de las cortinas y jugando con sus cabellos. Sus ojos lucían aún cristalinos evidenciando algunas lágrimas. Aún cuando tenía el corazón herido, el dolor había cesado en ese momento, había llorado todo lo que podía…

-una persona importante –habló en voz suave pero firme –atashi no, ishiban taisetsuna hitto (mi persona más importante).

-Tomoyo

La voz de kurogane que provenía desde fuera de la habitación llamó su atención pero sin sacarla del trance en el que estaba. Giró su vista hacia la puerta que permanecía cerrada pero no respondió.

Del otro lado de la puerta, kurogane esperaba paciente sabiendo que Tomoyo no hablaría con él. Suspiró resignado y luego le hablo.

-Supongo que hoy no irás a la escuela –esperó a ver que dijera algo

_Silencio_

-Me voy al trabajo –continuó entonces –espero verte en la noche

Giró con abrigo en mano y salió del departamento, dejando a Tomoyo sola. Al principio había escuchado su voz, pero después sólo veía la imagen que tenía al frente: un cuarto vacío. Pensar en lo que sentía, en que le mentía…

Lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por sus orbes violetas, sentada en el sillón rodeado de los cristales del ventanal, miraba su reflejo y entendía por fin por qué era su llanto. Estaba confundida, porque había seguido un nuevo camino sin haber concluido el otro y así en lo sucesivo. Tres sentimientos importantes yacían en su corazón y no podía decidir a cuál de ellos era que debía preferir sobre los otros dos…

"_Es probable que la carta vacío vuelva a activarse –recordó las palabras de Eriol –pero, contrario a lo que piensa keroberos, el sentimiento que toma la carta no necesariamente tiene que ser de su dueña"_

Tomoyo reflexionó en las palabras del joven mago, quizá ésa era la solución a su problema, pero de nuevo caía en la misma disyuntiva, ¿cuál de sus tres sentimientos era el más importante?

"_Sin embargo si 'ellos' –le había dicho Eriol refiriéndose a Syao y a Saku –no se dan cuenta de eso por sí mismos, no tendrán otra opción que repetir la historia constantemente –advirtió serio pero con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos –por otra parte –Tomoyo recordó la mirada tierna de él y la forma amable en que acarició su rostro –he venido a responder una pregunta…" _

Dejando de llorar al fin, tomó una decisión… una que quizá, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

0000000

"_Mmm… todo lo que Sakura chan puede hacer, es sonreír para él"_

Apresurada por evitar llegar tarde al ensayo, Sakura corría por las calles de Tokyo en dirección al pequeño teatro en que trabajaba. Recordaba vagamente las palabras de Fai la noche anterior, aunque no podía recordar porqué se las había dicho en un principio, pero no le daba importancia.

-De cualquier forma Fai san siempre ha sido raro –sonrió mientras corría

Logró llegar a tiempo al lugar saludando a quien se encontrara en su camino. Hoy sería un día especial. Syaoran había prometido venir a verla, así es que pondría todo de sí sólo para él.

-"Syaoran" –le recordó en su mente sin poder evitar el sonrojarse –me esforzaré –dijo decidida caminando hacia el escenario, una sonrisa siempre adornando su rostro.

Fin del capítulo 9??

Notas de la autora:

Sin comentarios…

Salvo que ando deprimida… snif.


	10. El sentimiento de una amiga

Capítulo 10 – El sentimiento de una amiga

CCS pertenece a CLAMP

La mañana había transcurrido sin ningún otro inconveniente. Sakura había logrado terminar con su ensayo y ahora tomaba un descanso, se mostraba ansiosa de que su querido amigo la visitara. Pero ésa no era la única razón que la hacía feliz, su cumpleaños estaba a dos días de suceder y eso significaba la visita de su padre y de su querida nueva madre; llevaba ya dos meses sin verlos y no podía contener sus ganas de querer encontrarse con ellos.

Sakura tomó el libreto entre sus manos mientras permanecía de pie sobre el escenario, miraba atenta a los asientos vacíos que tenía enfrente imaginándose que poco a poco se llenaban de gente ansiosa por ver su obra, y justo en el centro se encontraba Syaoran mirándola fijamente… Ella se sobresaltó al percatarse de la naturaleza de su pensamiento y un leve sonroje ascendió a sus mejillas. ¿Se estaría enamorando?, antes de responderse esa pregunta una de sus compañeras le llamó.

-Sakura san –ella dirigió la mirada hacia la dueña de la voz, la cual se encontraba tras bastidores –alguien vino a verte

En ese momento el corazón de Sakura dio un salto, su compañera se había hecho a un lado para dejar pasar al invitado: el joven de ojos ámbar y cabello alborotado color chocolate.

-¡Syaoran kun! –exclamó ella dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba él

-Hola Sakura –le sonrió con ternura al mismo tiempo en que un brillo de tristeza relucía en sus ojos –disculpa por haber llegado tarde

-No te disculpes –le respondió ella sonriendo mientras le tomaba de las manos –vamos, de prisa, quiero mostrarte algo

-¿nani? –arqueó una ceja confundido

-por aquí –le jaló entonces del brazo antes de que éste pudiera responderle

Sakura le llevó a una habitación que parecía ser su camerino, estaba lleno de múltiples objetos de obras pasadas, de libros y ropas de distintos estilos; había un pequeño tocador en el frente lleno de fragancias que servían para distintas ocasiones, el gran espejo del tocador daba la impresión de que el cuarto en realidad era más grande.

-¡Ah! –miraba asombrado Syaoran el pequeño espacio que reflejaba la personalidad de Sakura -¿todo lo que está aquí es tuyo? –le cuestionó y ella soltó una risilla

-Hai, aunque la mayoría de los trajes son diseños de Tomoyo chan –Sakura buscaba algo entre las ropas que se encontraban dentro de un pequeño clóset esquinado

-¿qué es lo que estás buscando? –él se acercó a ella al notar su ferviente búsqueda y ella al instante le respondió poniendo la pieza enfrente de él

-Esto –le sonrió

-¡Ah, eso no será…! –exclamó asombrado al identificar el diseño y con una expresión que parecía ser de desagrado y desconcierto

-Sí, "ese" mismo –afirmó ella sonriendo aún más ampliamente

Frente a Syaoran un vestido de largos pliegues rosados que se hacían más claros en la falda del mismo, se posaba trayendo viejos recuerdos a su mente, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?, la primera y única vez que había visto ese vestido fue en cuarto año de primaria; definitivamente, un recuerdo que prefería no recordar.

-¿cómo es que esa cosa todavía existe? –gruñó Syaoran evidentemente molesto

-No esperes que Tomoyo chan se deshaga de sus diseños –respondió ella –además es un vestido muy lindo y me trae un hermoso recuerdo

-Te equivocas, para mí no tiene nada de hermoso –dijo fastidiado

-Demo, Syaoran kun, aquél día te veías ¡¡totemo kawaii deshou!! –suspiró emocionada ante el recuerdo que se dibujaba en su mente : Syaoran en el papel de una hermosa princesa de caireles dorados.

-¡¡Dakara shigau!! –exclamó molesto y Sakura sólo se rió

-Demo, la verdad es que cuando te fuiste me deprimí un poco –confesó luciendo algo nostálgica y él olvido su molestia entonces –fue por eso que le pedí a Tomoyo chan el que me dejara conservarlo –él se sonrojó ante su comentario –además sería una pena que quedara olvidado, ¿no lo crees?

-Ah –afirmó sonriendo un poco, entonces se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

-Sakura san el descanso terminó, comenzaremos de nuevo en cinco minutos –habló la voz de su compañera a través de la puerta

-Hai –respondió Sakura –estoy muy contenta de que hallas venido, aunque lamento el tener que estar tan ocupada

-Ie, yo soy el que insistió en venir –respondió sonriendo –además, dijiste que me dejarías escuchar tu canción –Sakura se sobresaltó entonces mostrando el sonrojo en sus mejillas y Syaoran se rascó la nuca algo apenado –espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde

-Ie, llegaste justo en el momento adecuado, aunque te advierto que no soy tan buena como Tomoyo chan –le respondió riendo

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Sakura tomó su lugar en el escenario, mientras que Syaoran se sentó en el centro de la primera fila de asientos del teatro. Sakura comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, pero aún así no dejó de sonreír. Gracias a este evento, Syaoran pudo olvidarse del problema que le envolvía, ahora sólo estaba su Sakura, sólo ella.

0000000

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, las sombras desaparecían en esa hora, el viento soplaba sólo de manera ligera, la gente prefería permanecer dentro de los edificios que enfrentarse a los fuertes rayos del sol que generaban ardor en su piel.

Tomoyo empujó su cabello con sus manos hacia su espalda, tras haberse colocado un precioso vestido púrpura sin mangas, abrochó las cintas del vestido en un moño al frente que lucía coqueto, los pliegues de la falda se agitaban al contacto de los movimientos generados por su cuerpo; una última mirada a su imagen reflejada en el gran espejo de su tocador y salió del cuarto. Se detuvo de pronto frente a la puerta de entrada del departamento que compartía con Kurogane; sosteniendo la manilla en su mano derecha, parecía darse su tiempo para convencerse de lo que haría, su mirada se tornó decidida después de unos instantes y abrió la puerta saliendo al pasillo.

Miró al frente que lucía vacío ante ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí comenzó a caminar. No tardó en llegar al pasillo en cuya pequeña sala se mostraba el elevador y las escaleras que descansaban a unos pasos de éste. Oprimió el botón de subir del ascensor y tras unos segundos las puertas se abrieron…

…sin embargo, otro inquilino ocupaba ya la pequeña cámara. Exaltada por tan sólo medio segundo, abordó el ascensor con seriedad. Las puertas se cerraron tan pronto ella hubo entrado, colocándose en la parte trasera sin mirar al "inquilino" que se encontraba a tan sólo dos pasos de distancia y que por el momento le daba la espalda.

Un silencio ensordecedor llenó la cámara, pues salvo por la música de la misma, ninguno de los jóvenes hablaba… Justo después de unos cuantos minutos, Tomoyo se percató de que el ascensor había sido detenido a propósito y quizá con ayuda de algo de magia; después de todo no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación así. Fue entonces que el joven delante de ella habló, pero aún sin mirarla.

-Dedo decir que luces encantadora el día de hoy Daidouji san

Ella no respondió, trataba de lucir indiferente pero sin lograrlo, la molestia que se mostraba en su rostro era demasiado evidente, así que optó por girarlo y entretenerse con el tapiz rojo del elevador.

-Puedo entender el que estés molesta conmigo –habló él sonando calmado

Ella siguió sin contestar, aún entretenida en perder la vista en los colores del tapiz de la cámara…

-Así como puedo entender el que tengas problemas con Kurogane san

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –le interrumpió evitando el que siguiera hablando sin preocuparse ya de ocultar su molestia y dirigiendo la mirada hacia él

-Al menos logré llamar tu atención –respondió sin perder la calma

-¿de veras? –Cuestionó en tono cínico –juraría que en Inglaterra les dan mejores clases de etiqueta, hay formas más sutiles de llamar la atención de alguien –su voz sonaba más herida que molesta

-Es verdad. Me disculpo –respondió él y luego se giró hacia ella –Gomene Daidouji san

-… -ella le miraba sin palabras, al ver el rostro de él denotando tristeza le hacía sentir que las lágrimas volverían a desbordarse por sus ojos, no había sido su intención el herirlo, aún si su orgullo opinaba lo contrario –veo que hemos vuelto al "keigo" (lenguaje formal) –agachó su mirada algo conmocionada –Hiragizawa san

-No tengo otra opción, no después de lo que planeas hacer

Su voz fue fuerte, pero sin llegar a un reproche, lo último que quería era que se sintiera regañada o juzgada, al contrario de su semblante sus ojos demostraban su preocupación. Ella se heló por un momento y tensó su cuerpo en el proceso. Así que él lo sabía, pero claro, pensaba, ¿cómo ocultarle algo a quien es capaz de leer los corazones? Se sintió molesta de repente, ¿qué derecho tenía él de espiarle sus sentimientos?

-Te diste cuenta –habló casi en un susurro

-desde esta mañana –respondió él tornándose serio

-Demo, Hiragizawa kun –su semblante al fin se mostraba amable, trayendo recuerdos a Eriol, de la Tomoyo que él había conocido hacía ya ocho años –anata wa (tú)… no lograste interpretar mis sentimientos, ¿o me equivoco? –sonrió, y él se exaltó, respiro profundo luciendo derrotado y luego confesó

-Ie –Tomoyo sonrió con tristeza

-Yo tampoco, sé cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos. Es por eso, que pienso encontrar la respuesta así –explicó decidida

-¿sacrificándolos?

-¡shigau! –negó firme pero sin sonar ruda –esto no es sólo por mí, antes de ti o de Haga chan, me refiero a Kurogane san; Sakura chan siempre ha estado primero. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y también la persona a quien mi corazón le perteneció por mucho tiempo. Esta vez quiero ayudarla, aunque sólo pueda hacerlo de esta manera.

0000000

En el pequeño teatro, Syaoran miraba atento a las escenas que tenían lugar en el escenario frente a él. Para él, Sakura sobresalía sobre todos. Unos cuantos diálogos más y la escena hubo terminado, dando lugar al pequeño monólogo de Sakura, en el que su canción se hacía presente. Su semblante tranquilo y sonriente cautivaba a cualquiera que la mirara. La música comenzó a sonar y la voz dulce de Sakura se escuchó en todos los rincones de la sala.

Las palabras de Sakura traían recuerdos a Syaoran, el aura de ella cobró fuerza enviando un mensaje a su amigo. Él no supo explicarlo, pero de repente comenzó a sentir una gran tristeza. Una infinidad de imágenes cobraban vida frente a sus ojos, imágenes de recuerdos, recuerdos del corazón de Sakura…

-¿nani o, korete…? (qué es esto) –cuestionó sin comprender al ver la imagen de Sakura llorando en incontables ocasiones, siempre tarareando heridamente la misma canción

_Kikasete natsukashii uta wo (Escucha y podrás oír aquel sonido lejano)  
tooku de kuchizusande (de alguien tarareando una melodía familiar)  
seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni (Como un néctar sagrado, como un sueño)  
sono naka de nemurasete (déjame dormir envuelta en él)_

Sakura había entrado sin darse cuenta en un estado de trance, el resago de sentimiento hacia Syaoran que yacía dentro de ella llamaba al resto del mismo, provocando el que sus guardianes se preocuparan…

-Le está llamando –habló Yue al percibir la vibración de la carta vacío que soltaba un lamento

-…queda poco tiempo –dijo kerberos con tristeza –la carta ya ha roto el sello

_Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni (¿Porque el mundo se esta ahogando)  
muryoku ni nagareteku no? (en contradicciones y desesperación?)  
Yuuyake itsuka mita akane kumo (al atardecer siempre veíamos las nubes rojizas juntos)  
soba ni irenai sono kawari ni (…pero ya nunca podrás estar a mi lado)_

En la cámara del elevador, Tomoyo y Eriol se entendían a base de miradas, ella rogaba porque él no la culpara, y él sólo intentaba hacerla desistir del plan que llevaba en mente.

-Entonces es eso… -suspiró al fin por vencido –ésta es tu manera de descubrir a tu persona más importante –ella se sobresaltó ante la acusación

-No espero el que puedas comprender la naturaleza de mis actos –habló herida –pero te pido que al menos, puedas respetar mi decisión

-Desearía que fuese diferente –ella sólo le miró con tristeza –pero no puedo pedir más, cuando yo mismo negué esa oportunidad

-Aunque me hubieses respondido en aquél tiempo –confesó ella –no estoy segura de que el resultado hubiese sido distinto

-lo sé –sonrió angustiado y luego levantó la mirada hacia ella

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara (Cuando la lluvia plateada empezó a caer)  
watashi da to omotte namida wo fuite (pensé que era una parte de mí y sequé mis lágrimas)_

Tomoyo se exaltó al ver que él avanzaba hacia ella acortando la distancia que les separaba. Instintivamente retrocedió intentando alejarse de él, pero el espacio era reducido y quedó atrapada entre él y una de las paredes del lugar.

_  
Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei (las estrellas fugaces que caen)  
furitsudzukete sono kata ni (sobre tu cuerpo son)  
amurita (ambrosía)_

Nerviosa por un posible contacto, cerró los ojos en el último instante en el que el rostro de él descendía lentamente, mientras se recargaba con su mano sobre la pared…

Sin embargo, el contacto fue sutil: Eriol le había besado la frente… al sentirlo ella abrió los ojos de nuevo sellando su mirada en la de él. Eriol tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le susurró

-Desearía que hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad

Después de eso abandonó el elevador, que abría sus puertas de nuevo, dejando a Tomoyo totalmente desconcertada.

_Daichi ga naite iru yoru wo (Tu corazón puede sentir las noches)  
kanjiru kokoro de ite (cuando la tierra misma llora)  
anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara (si tus heridas te duelen)  
sora ni negai no yumiya wo utsu (dispara tus sueños cual flechas hacia el cielo)_

Sakura y Syaoran conversaban en el ahora desierto escenario. Sakura por fin había terminado su rutina de ése día y arreglaba sus cosas para partir, sostenía en sus manos el traje que usaría para la obra. Syaoran por su parte le miraba consternado, hacía instantes había percibido ésas imágenes que estaba seguro de que eran recuerdos de ella, y si eso era así, significaba el que su Sakura había sufrido aún más que él y sin realmente saberlo

-Sakura

-¿nani?

-La canción que interpretaste hace poco

-Se llama ambrosía –le dijo sonriendo –es una canción que escribí poco después de que te fuiste –sus ojos se perdieron en el recuerdo –mi hermano solía decirme que había ocasiones en que lloraba la letra

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara (Cuando la lluvia plateada comenzó a caer)  
watashi da to omotte jikan wo tomete (me recordarás derramando lágrimas)_

-¿por qué llorabas? –cuestionó herido y sin realmente querer hacerlo

-cuando sellé a vacío sé que perdí algo –Syaoran se sobresaltó ante su respuesta –algo muy importante, aunque ahora ya no pueda recordarle, pero…

_  
Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku (el sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo resuena en el horizonte)  
tashika na mono ano hibi ni (algo certero en esos días era)_

_amurita (Ambrosía)_

-Ano, anone –comenzó algo nerviosa agachando la mirada –desde que regresaste –un sonroje apareció en sus mejillas –esa soledad comenzó a disiparse, es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras

-Sakura –habló nervioso también –lo que sucedió antes, fue verdadero para mí

-¡También para mí! –exclamó llena de emoción y después le dirigió la mirada –Syaoran kun yo… ¡! –Syaoran la interrumpió entonces al capturar sus labios con los de él…

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara (Cuando la lluvia plateada empezó a caer)  
watashi da to omotte namida wo fuite (pensé que era parte de mí y seque mis lágrimas)_

Sorprendida al principio, los recuerdos que había perdido llenaron su mente de nuevo, conmovida y triste, derramó lágrimas de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, pero ésta vez, en lugar de alejarse de él, levantó sus brazos olvidando de pronto el vestuario de su obra, le rodeó el cuello y se aferró a él con fuerza, haciendo más profundo el beso…

_  
Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei (Y se convierten en la lluvia que desciende sobre ti)_

Al separarse ligeramente del otro pero sin alejar sus rostros sakura le susurró a él…

_anata ni furu ame ni naru (Cascadas de estrellas fugaces caen…)_

-Syaoran kun…

_"…misketa wa" (te encontré) _

_amurita (Ambrosía)_

Aferrados el uno del otro, compartiendo sus lágrimas que reflejaban el dolor de ocho años de estar separados, esos chicos aspiraban por fin a un futuro… se abrazaban como si se les fuese la vida en ello, se sentían por fin después de tanto tiempo, se miraban por primera vez como dos amantes renacidos…

Y en ese momento de calidez, se entregaron el corazón volviéndose uno solo…

0000000

Las calles lucían alegres con tanta gente caminando de aquí a allá, en todas direcciones, rostros alegres y otros apresurados o indiferentes, amigos o compañeros de trabajo, de escuela, paseaban en grupo y se divertían entre charlas. Aunque siempre había unos cuantos que desentonaban el cuadro.

Kurogane parecía quería ser uno de ellos en este momento, su semblante relajado e indiferente se veía reemplazado por uno de molestia, la cual se hacía más evidente al acercarse a un pequeño café ubicado en una esquina. El lugar a pesar de ser pequeño, era elegante, muy coqueto ordenado al estilo inglés; era evidente el porqué había sido seleccionado como punto de encuentro. Al entrar en el lugar, comenzó a escanearlo en busca del sujeto que constantemente le provocaba ganas de matarle…

-¡¡Kuro-tan, kochi desu!!

Una mano de porcelana se agitaba en el aire, mientras que el dueño de la misma, que no era otro mas que Fai, le miraba con el semblante más sonriente que de costumbre, su sonrisa completamente amplia como si se estuviese riendo. Irritado por el comportamiento de su querido "amigo", avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa en la que descansaba el chico de rubios cabellos.

-¡Te he dicho que no me pongas apodos! –exclamó evidentemente molesto atrayendo la atención del resto de la gente del lugar

-Mou –se quejó de forma dramática –es que es siempre tan divertido el provocarte –rió ampliamente –te molestas con tanta facilidad que me resulta increíble

-Espera y te daré algo de qué reír –la venita en su frente había cobrado vida al igual que el aura de enojo que le rodeaba

-Kuro-tan koaioo!! –exclamó divertido y luego se enserio al instante sin darle tiempo a su amigo de reaccionar ante su expresión –ne, ¿ya hablaste con Tomoyo chan? –el semblante de kurogane cambió al instante mostrándose nostálgico

-Ie –tomó asiento entonces, justo al frente del chico rubio –algo de su pasado cobró vida en su presente –dijo con tristeza

-oooh –exclamó animado pero denotando algo de intriga en su voz –Tomoyo chan siempre tan reservada, estoy seguro de que te tomó por sorpresa

-La verdad es que no me interesa su pasado –replicó él con desgano pero de forma honesta

-¿so?, entonces no deberías de preocuparte tanto por ella –le señaló sonriendo

-ima no (ahora mismo), sólo quiero que se aclare y se enfrente a lo que es ahora

Fai le miró de manera comprensiva, entendía a la perfección la molestia de Kurogane, si la memoria no le fallaba, ésas eran las palabras que había usado con él. Cuando Fai huía también de su pasado, fue gracias a Kurogane que pudo hacerle frente a su presente. Kurogane se había convertido en su mejor amigo, e incluso cuando éste afirmara lo contrario sabía que sentía lo mismo que él.

-hmmm –suspiró tranquilo mientras revolvía su té con una pequeña cuchara y luego le dio un pequeño sorbo –hablando por experiencia, tal vez sería mejor el que la dejaras actuar por su cuenta

-teh –exclamó divertido de la ironía de la situación –no imaginé que tú me dieras consejos a mí sobre esperar una persona –Fai le miró divertido

-Datte, kuro puu fue quien me enseñó que la parte más difícil, es esperar –le sonrió con ternura, kurogane lo pensó un instante y levantó la vista al techo sin mirarlo realmente, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sillón en que descansaba

-So desho

-Dale su tiempo, sé que al final Tomoyo chan hallará la manera de regresar, y aún si no lo hace… -kurogane dirigió la vista de nuevo hacia él –sé que te bastará con que sea feliz –esta vez, kurogane le devolvió la sonrisa

-para ser un imbécil, sabes dar buenos consejos –Fai se rió al instante de forma sincera

-Decir eso por parte tuya es demasiado, kuro sama acaba de hacerme un cumplido ¡yay!, parece que el mundo ha llegado a su final

-Sí que sabes cómo arruinar un momento –gruñó molesto y Fai volvió a reír divertido –tokorode –le llamó serio de nuevo -¿qué has averiguado?

-directo al trabajo uh? –su semblante se enserió pero sin dejar de sonreír -¿recuerdas la historia de las cartas Clow? –kurogane asintió –la última de ellas parece haber despertado

-¿la que toma el sentimiento más valioso de su amo?

-oh, veo que estás enterado, no esperaba menos viniendo de kuro sama –sonrió picaronamente –pero la historia no es tan sencilla. Y mucho me temo el que tu pequeña sacerdotisa planea sacrificarse en lugar de mi princesa

-¿Nani?

-Para mí también fue algo inesperado –confesó después de beber otro sorbo de su té –demo, parece que es posible tomar el sentimiento de las personas relacionadas con la dueña de las cartas, en este caso podría ser el sentimiento de un amigo

-pero la condición funciona igual –declaró interrumpiéndolo

-Eh… -afirmó –la relación es sólo un ligamento, cuando la carta se concentre en la persona que esté dispuesta a sacrificarse, no tomará el sentimiento que èste sienta hacia su ama sino el sentimiento más valioso que resguarda. -kurogane suspiró relajando su cuerpo de la tensión en la que lo había puesto y se dejó caer de nuevo

-¿En qué está pensando esa tonta? –la pregunta no iba dirigida a nadie en particular, sólo era una forma de liberar su frustración

-Lo siento –Fai al fin había dejado su sonrisa y le miraba melancólico –Kurogane san…

Kurogane no respondió, simplemente se levantó de su asiento, dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa aún cuando no había ordenado nada; hizo un gesto de despedida a Fai y abandonó el lugar

-Siento que tenga que ser así –habló Fai en susurro –de verdad que lo siento…

0000000

La tarde había oficialmente iniciado, el sol comenzaba a caer disminuyendo con ello el calor. En lo alto de un edificio, la corriente del aire se hacía más evidente. Tomoyo miraba a lo lejos mientras el viento jugaba con los pliegues de su ropa y los mechones de su cabello.

-Ahora, ya no me es posible volver atrás

Un fuerte resplandor, que cegó a toda la ciudad de Tokyo al envolverla, proveniente del teatro en el que se encontraba Sakura; despertó a la niña de ojos tristes, la carta vacío soltó el sentimiento que hasta entonces la había estado templando, devolviéndoselo a su dueña. La ciudad fue capturada entonces en una repentina obscuridad, un fuerte temblor la sacudió hasta el último rincón. La gente corría desesperada, alarmados de los extraños sucesos, y poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer.

La chica de ojos amatistas lucía decidida ante los eventos que se mostraban frente a sus ojos, sostenía en sus manos un espejo sagrado tradicional japonés; había llegado la hora. Finalmente podría ayudar a Sakura en una de sus batallas.

000000

-¡Sakura! –le llamó Syaoran intentando hacer que ésta saliera del trance en el que había caído presa –¡¡Ne Sakura, mesamette!!

Sakura no respondía, estaba recibiendo su sentimiento entregado hacía ocho años. Syaoran al ver que era inútil intentar despertarla y ante la amenaza de desaparecer en el poder del vacío, liberó el poder de la espada de trueno, preparándose para lo peor.

Notas de astalina:

Por fin he vuelto… Salió más largo que los anteriores y todavía no he podido disipar todas las dudas de este fic, pero mínimo nos acercamos al final. Una disculpa por haber estado algo distanciada, como dije en mi última nota, andaba deprimida, pero por suerte ya me estoy recuperando. Si alguien supuso que fue por algún romance para mi desgracia estaba en lo correcto, pero ¡qué le vamos a hacer!; así es la vida diría Celia cruz, LOL… (sorry sigo algo desconectada).

Gracias a aquellos reviews en los que me desearon el que me recuperara, me hicieron sentir bien. Prometo actualizar en esta semana y espero que sigan conmigo en esta historia.

¡Ah!, xcierto y antes de que se me olvide, la canción que puse es de Yui Makino se llama Amurita (ambrosía en español), y es el tema de la película de Tsubasa Chronicle, aquella en la que sale la Tomoyo que perdió la voz pq le robaron a su pajarito ( oh Dios, suena sucio XD), las escenas que más me encantaron se reducen en tres:

-la primera cuando fai y kurogane caen en el estanque lejos de saku, syao y mokona, y fai le dice a kuro que el agua le sienta bien xq lo hace ver atractivo XD

-la segunda donde están encerrados en jaulas y bajan a la princesa Tomoyo tmb dentro de una jaula, me encanta cómo kurogane ksi se muere de la impresión de ver a su princesa sólo para caer en cuenta de que no se trata de la Tomoyo de su dimensión, se me hizo muy lindo

-y la última donde saku y syao van en el barril sobre el río y al caer por la cascada termina syao encima de saku a centímetros de darle un beso (pero fue una lástima el que no se lo dieran, las CLAMP son malas T.T)

Pero bueno creo que ya me salí del tema, el punto es que la canción me encantó para mi fic más que nada por la voz de Yui que sincroniza el sentimiento de la letra de la canción con la música de manera increíble, por desgracia encontré más de una traducción, así es que no se extrañen de encontrarla relativamente diferente, yo puse, a mi parecer y a lo poco que se me ha pegado del japonés, la que estaba más cercana al contexto original ok? Ahora sí…

Ja ne!


	11. El despertar de de la carta Vacìo

Capítulo 11 – El despertar de Vacío.

Disclaimer: Sakura card captors y Tsubasa chronicle pertenecen a CLAMP

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido. En un instante la ciudad se estremeció dentro de una profunda oscuridad y al siguiente, nuestros héroes se encargaban de la situación.

Los guardianes de las cartas Kerberos y Yue, salieron volando a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba su ama, sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiese verlos. Fai se había posicionado en la colina más alta del campus de la universidad de Tokyo y recitaba un encantamiento antiguo proveniente del libro que había sacado de la biblioteca el día anterior y que descansaba en sus manos; letras mágicas de un tono morado comenzaron a salir de sus dedos y bailaban presurosas en dirección hacia la carta vacío. Touya estaba en las afueras de la ciudad también concentrado en liberar su magia la cual alimentaba a la carta sakura que descansaba en su mano derecha y que comenzó a iluminarse hasta brillar en un fuerte resplandor que lo envolvió por completo. Eriol se encontraba en el punto más alto de la torre de Tokyo con su báculo mágico ya liberado y vestido en su traje de mago, hizo un movimiento con el báculo hacia adelante y una línea de luz azul en forma circular atravesó la ciudad hasta rodearla por completo, haciendo que las personas se congelaran dentro de ésta. Tomoyo extendió sus manos al frente con el espejo en ellas y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a rezar un extraño encantamiento, al instante el espejo se iluminó. Syaoran por su parte, usaba su magia a través de su espada, creando un campo protector alrededor de él y de Sakura. Meilin había quedado fuera del hechizo al igual que Kurogane debido a la relación que tenían con nuestros héroes. Ambos se encargaron de eliminar, cada uno con su respectiva fuerza, los objetos que salían volando y que podrían lastimar a los habitantes de la ciudad. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar separados y enfrentando distintas situaciones, el pensamiento de todos recaía en una sola persona.

-Sakura –dijeron todos en un susurro…

La chica por su parte estaba inconsciente, aún al tener sus ojos sutilmente abiertos no reaccionaba ante el llamado de Syaoran o ante ninguno de los sucesos que ocurrían a su alrededor. Su cuerpo emitía un brillo débil que hacía sonar un lamento. Syaoran la abrazó con más fuerza atrayéndola a su pecho, y su mano derecha apretó con fuerza la empuñadora de su espada que había quedado clavada al suelo justo frente de él.

-"Éste es el poder de la carta" –pensó –"ya no tengo dudas, el sello se rompió" –frunció el seño decidido enfrentándose al poder del vacío que poco a poco desaparecía los objetos que conformaban el teatro. –"¡Rayos!, necesito salir de aquí, ¿pero cómo?"

Syaoran miraba en todas partes, buscando una salida pero sin éxito; la oscuridad había recaído con mayor fuerza dentro del teatro, salvo por el resplandor que emitía Sakura, no había luz en el lugar. Fue entonces que, sin soltar a Sakura, sacó su tabla china y se concentró en buscar la salida.

-Guardianes de los cinco elementos –comenzó a recitar –dioses de las cuatro direcciones, muéstrenme el camino que debo seguir

Repitió la oración dos veces más y al instante una luz salió de la tabla indicándole el camino que debía seguir. Llevando a Sakura en sus espaldas, intentando sostenerla tan sólo con su brazo izquierdo, cerrando los brazos de ella en su cuello y con la tabla china en su mano derecha indicándole el camino, mientras la espada colgaba de su muñeca gracias al pendiente de la empuñadura; corrió apresurado a la salida evitando los puntos en los que el poder del vacío se hacía más fuerte.

-"Debo darme prisa –pensaba mientras corría –debo llevarla con kero y yue antes de que sea demasiado tarde", ¡Ah!

De pronto el poder del vacío atacó justo a su frente devorando las escaleras que syaoran había comenzado a ascender, el resto de la estructura al no tener soporte, comenzó a caer sobre él. Debido a que la situación lo tomó por sorpresa le fue imposible reaccionar como debía y ahora sólo era cuestión de segundos el que los escombros le cayeran encima. Desvaneció la tabla china en un instante y colocó a Sakura entre sus brazos dando la espalda a la amenaza que se abalanzaba sobre de ellos, en un intento por proteger a Sakura.

Justo en el último instante, un escudo azul se formó alrededor de Sakura y Syaoran mientras que un fuego inmenso salió por encima de ellos, derritiendo y consumiendo por completo las estructuras que amenazaban por devorarlos.

-¿Nani? –Syaoran miró confundido hacia la fuente que propició el reciente fuego, tan pronto éste se hubo disipado

-Parece que no puedes hacer nada sin mí, mocoso –exclamó Kerberos luciendo imponente ahora en su forma original mientras flotaba en el aire

-¡Kerberos, Yue! –exclamó entre un dejo de sorpresa y alivio

-parece que llegamos justo a tiempo –Yue quien había sido el causante del escudo generado alrededor de los chicos, bajó su mano derecha al fin deshaciendo el mismo.

-¿¡y a quién esperabas, al conejo de pascuas?! –exclamó kerberos soberbio y a syaoran sólo le corrió una gotita por su cabeza algo disgustado

-¿Sabes?, incluso en estas circunstancias, tu sentido del humor sigue siendo pésimo

-¡¿qué dijiste?! –le gritó molesto

-Ahora no es el momento de discutir –interrumpió Yue –debemos llevar a Sakura a un lugar seguro

-Sí –ambos afirmaron

-Dado que perforamos el techo al entrar, supongo que podremos salir de allí –exclamó Yue de forma graciosa y kero y syao casi se caen de la impresión

-¡Fuuka shourai! –exclamó syaoran usando el poder de la espada para elevarse junto con sakura dentro de una nube de viento y pétalos de flores de sakura, seguido de kerberos y yue, salió del teatro en dirección a donde se encontraba Fai

000000

-¡Maldición!, es demasiado fuerte –exclamó Fai cayendo al suelo pero sin soltar el libro en su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha seguía emitiendo las líneas mágicas en dirección a la carta –si continúa así, no podré seguir evitando el que comience a desaparecer a las personas… Eriol –exclamó con pesadez en su voz, estaba perdiendo mucha energía –ahora es, cuando te toca hacer algo –sonrió con dificultad

000000

-Como lo pensaba, su poder ahora es más del doble de lo que era antes

El signo de la magia de Clow Reed se intensificó debajo de Eriol y magia en forma de viento comenzó a salir de este, cada vez en un ritmo más apresurado que el anterior. Eriol levantó el báculo y las líneas de magia se volvieron doradas, salieron disparadas hacia el cielo y luego se dispersaron por toda la ciudad entrelazándose al hacerlo, creando una especie de telaraña que capturaba sólo a los seres vivos que por el momento estaban congelados; al instante la magia del vacío no pudo devorarlos

-Esto deberá servir –exclamó luciendo algo cansado –al menos por el momento –Touya san, mejor que entregues esa carta pronto

000000

Touya, que estaba cubierto por la luz que había soltado la carta que tenía; había logrado liberar su magia y le cubría ahora todo el cuerpo. Miró tristemente a la carta y le habló.

-Es imposible para mí el activarte al decir tu nombre, tu dueña es quien debe hacerlo –acarició la carta con sus mano izquierda –pero prometo que te entregaré pronto

Dicho esto último comenzó a correr hacia la torre de Tokyo

0000000

-¡Shouryuusen! (Dragón ascendente)

Una luz de un tono verde azulado salió de una espada con empuñadura en forma de un dragón plateado, al momento del golpe terminó destruyendo en pedazos los escombros que en ese momento estaban a punto de caer sobre la chica de ojos rubíes. Kurogane se apresuró a donde ésta se encontraba.

-¿Anata wa daijobu? –la chica volteó hacia él recuperándose del shock del susto al previo incidente

-Hai, ¿nani?, ¡Kurogane san! –preguntó Meilin exaltada

-¿Meilin?

-¿cómo es que no te afectó la magia de Eriol –preguntó intrigada

-¿Eriol? –cuestionó confuso hasta que la imagen del chico de gafas se hizo presente, y con esto su semblante se tornó molesto -¿eres amiga de ese sujeto?

-¿eh?, podría decirse que somos primos lejanos, ¿por qué, tú también le conoces?

-No exactamente –se giró molesto y de pronto Meilin comprendió lo que sucedía

-es por Daidouji san verdad?

-teh, parece que es de conocimiento público

-Descuida –le sonrió –Daidouji san no es alguien tan débil –él le miró por un instante

-Ah –afirmó sonriendo –ciertamente no lo es

-¡Wow! –exclamó viendo al fin la espada del chico –esa sí que es una espada, no sabía que kurogane san también poseía magia

-no la tengo –dijo serio –la técnica de la espada no reside en la magia

-¿eh?, entonces ¿por qué…

-Mi familia proviene de un templo sagrado de la región de Izumo –explicó interrumpiéndola

-oh, impresionante –exclamó con ternura –Tomoyo san es muy afortunada de tenerte

Él no respondió, prefirió dirigir su mirada hacia donde sentía la presencia de la chica recién nombrada; miró fijamente al edificio en el que la pequeña figura de Tomoyo se vislumbraba, respiró profundo y se volvió de nuevo hacia Meilin

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, parece que hay otra magia protegiendo a las personas, así es que no hay mucho por hacer ya

-Lo sé pero, ¿en qué dirección debemos ir? –preguntó preocupada –no tengo la menor idea de en dónde se encuentra Xiao Lang o Eriol, o Sakura chan

-Parece que todos se dirigen hacia la misma dirección –afirmó seguro mirando hacia la posición del mago –sólo sígueme y procura estar cerca, no te apartes por nada

-Bien –aceptó siguiéndolo mientras avanzaba

0000000

-¡Fai!

El reciente llamado de su nombre por parte de Kerberos, llamó la atención del mago que descansaba sentado sobre el pasto; el libro que descansaba aún en su mano izquierda comenzaba a perder algunas páginas que se desintegraban poco a poco. Kerberos, Yue, Syaoran y Sakura, llegaron hasta la posición del mago y le atendieron de inmediato al verle terriblemente agotado.

-Fai san ¿daijobu deska? –preguntó syaoran preocupado y el mago sólo afirmó con su cabeza

-sólo me encuentro un poco agotado, nada de qué preocuparse

-Gastaste mucha magia –observó kerberos también preocupado

-Ustedes también hicieron un gran esfuerzo –declaró Fai

-Shigau –respondió Yue cruzado de brazos y serio de nuevo –a diferencia tuya, nosotros no tenemos problema al usar nuestra magia ya que ésta proviene de Sakura, nuestro gasto de energía vital no es tan extremista como el tuyo –Fai sólo agachó la mirada avergonzado

-Me gustaría poder hacer más –señaló –pero parece que no puedo compararme con Clow, me fue imposible controlar a la carta y alimentar a Sakura chan al mismo tiempo –se dirigió a syaoran entonces –es mi culpa el que al final se halla desmayado, lo siento

-Ie –negó Syaoran –ore wa... –agachó la mirada también avergonzado –tampoco pude hacer nada

-Dar las disculpas ahora no nos servirá de nada –sonó la voz de Eriol que en ese momento había llegado al lugar

-El chico inglés –exclamó kerberos y yue sólo le veía a Eriol con un semblante relativamente molesto –al fin nos vemos

-Kerberos, Yue –saludó –siempre es un placer verlos de nuevo, también a ti Yuui san

Syaoran se sobresaltó ante el nombre recién pronunciado, recordando la advertencia de Touya, Fai se limitó a mirarlo con el semblante tranquilo pero sin emoción al mismo tiempo.

-Pudiste proteger a la gente de los poderes de la carta –observó Fai –buen trabajo mago Eriol kun –exclamó divertido

-No me habría sido posible si no hubieses contenido los poderes de la carta –respondió

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estos dos están riñendo? –preguntó kerberos con los ojitos en forma de raya al igual q syaoran

-Tal vez porque están riñendo –respondió syaoran y en ese instante Yue suspiró

-Deberíamos de concentrarnos en lo importante –llamó la atención de todos entonces –pronto el poder de la carta vacío habrá despertado por completo –el semblante de todos se volvió serio –esta vez no hay forma de evitar el daño hacia la ciudad

-Te equivocas –interrumpió Eriol y el semblante de Fai se volvió triste –sí hay una manera de evitar el que se dañe la ciudad

-¿y cuál es? –preguntó Syaoran denotando prisa en su voz

-Está a punto de suceder –respondió Fai con tristeza

0000000

-¿Ah? –kurogane se detuvo de pronto mirando hacia el cielo, Meilin entonces terminó chocando con la espalda de éste

-¡Mou!, ¿por qué te detienes tan de repente? –exclamó molesta mientras se sobaba su nariz, la principal afectada del reciente choque -¿Kurogane san? –le llamó al ver que no respondía, y luego dirigió la mirada hacia donde se posaba la de él -¿are, esa no es… ¡Daidouji san!?

El espejo que posaba en las manos de Tomoyo (A/N: parecido al de la carta del espejo XD), había comenzado a brillar con fuerza, y dirigía su luz justo hacia el frente, la cual llegó hasta el centro de la carta que descansaba aún dentro de la mochila de Sakura, que ahora se encontraba en el teatro olvidado. Tomoyo terminó al fin su rezo y al abrir los ojos ante las últimas palabras, la luz del espejo terminó dispersándose por toda la ciudad y la cubrió en una especie de pantalla de un tono verde.

-Kekai (una barrera) –dijo Kurogane al ver lo que su pequeña compañera había hecho

-¿Kekai? –cuestionó Meilin –demo, ¿para qué entonces rodea la ciudad?, no creo que sirva si la carta está dentro de ella

-una Kekai funciona de forma distinta que un escudo –explicó Kurogane serio –dentro de la barrera se puede pelear sin tener que preocuparse de los daños que reciba el lugar, ya que una vez se haya disipado la barrera los daños no afectan la realidad

-oh –exclamó asombrada –eso es bastante bueno, qué envidia me da Daidouji, no sabía que podía hacer algo así

-No puede –interrumpió él –ése espejo era de mi madre

-¿Eh? –le miró confundida

-Daga, aún cuando lo tenga no pudo haberlo usado a menos que alguien le hubiese cedido magia –su semblante se endureció entonces haciendo evidente el enojo en sus ojos –y tengo una idea sobre quién pudo habérsela dado –la imagen de Eriol se dibujó en su mente

0000000

Eriol miraba tristemente hacia el cielo ahora cubierto por la barrera de tono verdusco. Ciertamente había sido él, el que le había permitido a Tomoyo usar algo de magia, después de todo poseía un medio para usarla (el espejo) y era además, la única con la suficiente energía para crear una kekai de esa magnitud.

-Eriol –le habló Fai de manera un poco reprehensiva -¿estás seguro de lo que hiciste?

-Ie –respondió él casi en un susurro –Demo, era la única solución posible

-¿Le diste magia a alguien que no debía tenerla? –cuestionó Yue, más en tono de enojo que de pregunta -¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo que puedes provocar? –exclamó levantando la voz -¡contesta!

-Ella fue quien lo pidió, yo sólo cumplí su deseo –respondió tranquilo

-Un momento –intervino Kerberos -¿por qué Tomoyo pediría algo así? –cuestionó incrédulo –si posee magia se volverá un blanco ante los poderes de la carta, además si algo le pasa…

-Creo que deberíamos confiar en Tomoyo chan –le interrumpió Fai desde su posición en el suelo –ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer

-esperen –habló Syaoran aún sin soltar a Sakura, la cual descansaba en los brazos de éste –no entiendo nada, lo único que hizo fue crear una barrera, ¿por qué entonces la carta le perseguiría?

Eriol estaba por contestar pero alguien se le adelantó

-Porque si algo le pasa –todos se giraron hacia el dueño de la voz que no era otro más que Kurogane –la barrera dejará de surtir efecto y los daños dentro de la misma terminarían afectando a la realidad

Kurogane miró desafiante a Eriol, quien no se inmutó ante el desafío del chico, sino que por el contrario le respondía con la misma fiereza en la mirada. Fue entonces cuando la pequeña figura de Meilin se pudo divisar, caminaba presurosa hasta pararse al lado de su acompañante.

-Kurogane san caminas demasiado rápido –la chica apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, respiraba agitadamente e intentaba recuperar el aliento

-¡Meilin!

-¡La otra chiquilla!

-¡¿Meilin chan?!

Syaoran, Kerberos y Fai exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo al reconocer a la recién llegada, quien al escuchar que le llamaban levantó la vista viendo primero a su primo que se encontraba junto a una criatura de figura felina pero con alas y otro sujeto que simulaba a un ángel; sin embargo su mirada terminó siendo atraída pero la figura del mago que ya antes había salvado su vida.

-¡Ah! ¡Fai san! –le señaló algo asombrada y contenta al mismo tiempo

-¿Se conocen? –cuestionó Syaoran

-¿Recuerdas el chico apuesto del que te hablé? –sonrió ampliamente al igual que Fai pero éste último algo sonrojado –pues es él

-Ara, con razón tu apellido me sonaba –respondió Fai –debí suponer que eras pariente de Syaoran kun –al decir esto Meilin cayó en cuenta entonces

-¿osea que tú también eres un mago?

-Básicamente –respondió algo avergonzado

-¡genial! –respondió ella algo desganada –es bueno saber que cada vez son más los magos y ninguno sin magia como yo

-No deberías de ser envidiosa –inquirió Kerberos sonando algo creído –el que lo tiene lo tiene y el que no pues se conforma

-¿y quién rayos eres tú? –preguntó ella confusa provocando que kero se cayera ante el comentario (A/N: en mi historia, Meilin no llegó a ver las identidades reales de los guardianes puesto que desapareció en el poder del vacío antes de que éstos se transformaran)

-¡Soy Kerberos la bestia que mantienes selladas las cartas! –Mei se sobresaltó entonces

-¿¡Qué!, tú eres el peluche de felpa? –kero se enervó ante el comentario de ella

-¡No soy un peluche! –el resto se mostraban divertidos, incluso Yue a quien Mei se dirigió después

-¿Y este chico tan apuesto quién es? –le miraba sonrojada

-¿¡por qué todos tienen que preferir a Yue?! –exclamó kero molesto

-¡Yue! –se sorprendió Meilin –osea que tú eres ese chico tan despistado y glotón

Un ruido extraño salió de la boca de Fai, Kero y Syaoran, quienes hacían un esfuerzo por contener su risa; mientras que una pequeña venita se hacía evidente en la frente de Yue

-Yukito es sólo mi identidad falsa, somos totalmente opuestos –exclamó serio pero evidentemente molesto, aunque Meilin no se percató de ello

-Sí, lo supuse, sólo alguien como tú podía crear una verdadera identidad falsa, no como el peluche que está por allá

-¡Qué dices chiquilla! –gritó kero molestó y dispuesto a atacarla pero Fai lo detuvo

-¡Meilin deja de provocarlo! –suplicó Syaoran

Eriol sólo miraba la escena algo entretenido, Yue por su parte trataba de no formar parte; pero Kurogane estaba al borde de perder la paciencia…

-¡¡QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!!

Y el silencio reinó por fin en ese momento.

-Estamos en medio de una batalla y a ustedes se les ocurre entretenerse con idioteces –los regañó sin más y el resto agachó la cabeza avergonzados

-Así es como se hace Otou san –salvo Fai por supuesto, quien no podía parar de provocarle, como resultado Kurogane se enojó al instante

-¡tu cierra la boca que aún no comienzo contigo!

-Kuro san koaio –exclamó divertido

-Minna (todos) –sonó la dulce voz de Sakura y todos dirigieron su atención a ésta

-Sakura –le habló Syaoran y ella le miró confunsa tan sólo por un instante y luego el conocimiento golpeó su mente –la carta vacío –el semblante de los chicos se deprimió al comentario, Sakura se irguió entonces con la ayuda de Syaoran –Gomenasai, no fui capaz de sellar la carta –todos se exaltaron ante su disculpa

-No tienes por qué disculparte de nada –le dijo Syaoran –si de culpas se trata, es a mí a quien deberías de señalar primero

-Pero, Syaoran…

-Syaoran kun tiene razón –habló Fai tomando su mano, -no es culpa de nadie, lo importante ahora es sellar a la carta

-Fai san –Sakura le miró conmovida –gomene

-¿por qué? –le miró confundido

-Te hice sufrir en todo este tiempo, incluso ahora, sé que sufres más que yo –agachó la mirada avergonzada y Fai le miró comprensivo –lo siento

-Daijobu Sakura chan, somos amigos después de todo –le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa –además, tus guardianes también dieron su mayor esfuerzo –kero y yue le miraban sonrientes

-Arigatou –les dijo

-No te preocupes Sakura –le dijo kerberos –como dijo Fai, recuerda que somos amigos –Yue asintió también

-No te preocupes por sellar la carta –habló Eriol esta vez –ahora estamos todos aquí para ayudarte, sin duda lograrás hallar otra solución que no sea la de perder tu sentimiento más importante –Meilin se sonrió ante esto y Kurogane le miraba con sospecha a Eriol

-¡¡Ah!!

De pronto la tierra se sacudió haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo, (incluso los que ya estaban sentados sobre él). Tomoyo también fue derribada por el temblor, aún cuando ya se encontraba fuera del edificio de su departamento, no pudo mas que permanecer recostada en el suelo protegiendo el espejo que por poco se destroza ante la fuerza del choque.

El Cielo se estremecía con fuerza, y entonces una esfera brilló en el firmamento, dentro de la cual descansaba la figura de una chica que poco a poco se erguía dentro de esta y una vez en pie abrió sus orbes castañas (A/N : no recuerdo si eran azules o 

castañas, si pueden corríjanme, se los agradeceré con gusto). Nuestros héroes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la chica de cabellos rizados.

-¡¿Pero qué?! –exclamó Syaoran al ver la imagen de la carta en absoluto parecida a la que él recordaba -¡No puede ser!, era sólo una niña

-Con que un sentimiento más maduro –exclamó Fai -¿a esto te referías kero chan? –kero sólo asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, evidentemente triste –fiu fiu, pero si se ha vuelto toda una señorita

-El que haya crecido físicamente sólo evidencia el aumento de su magia –señaló Yue

-Habrá que felicitar a Clow por hacer cosas tan buenas –dijo Fai divertido

La carta lucía de la misma edad que Sakura, e inclusive en sus facciones mostraba similitud con las de su ama. La chica de ojos tristes emitía un lamento, como si ella también llorara sus actos.

-Mistress –habló la carta –ayúdame –suplicó en llanto

-Vacío –susurró Sakura

-Con que esa es, la carta –Tomoyo le miraba aún desde su posición en el suelo, su mirada se tornó decidida y guardando el espejo tras la cinta del vestido en su cintura, se levantó comenzando a correr hacia donde la carta se encontraba.

-¡Malición! –exclamó Touya que se encontraba a tan sólo unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de la carta –llegué tarde…

El poder de la carta aumentaba a cada instante sin control. Sakura y los demás miraban incomprensibles ante la escena frente a ellos. Ya no había vuelta atrás, el desenlace debía comenzar cuando un sentimiento al fin fuese entregado.

Fin del capítulo 11

Notas de Astalina:

Hi! Esta vez me excedí, al escuchar a Sarah brightman terminé demasiado inspirada y no podía parar de escribir (esa mujer sì que sabe inspirar), incluso ahora tengo ganas de seguirle, pero es tan tarde que ya se ha hecho temprano y yo mejor me voy a dormirXD.

Un saludo y un abrazo fuerte para mis fieles lectores, espero que de verdad les siga gustando esto, cualquier duda, ya saben dónde encontrarme, las correcciones tmb son bienvenidas. Esta vez no prometeré nada salvo que nos acercamos ya pronto al final y que escenas bonitas y maduras se harán presentes en el próximo capi, hechas especialmente para los fieles fans de sakura y syaoran.

Anyway, buenas noches, paso a retirarme. Nos leemos en la próxima y de nuevo gracias por sus reviews

Ja ne!


	12. El día en que el ninja partió

Capítulo 12 – "El día en que el ninja partió."

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes mencionados, sólo de la historia que aquí se desarrolla.

-La carta está… llorando

Meilin escuchaba claros los lamentos del pequeño ser y de inconmensurable poder; a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, podía sentir que no era ése el único sentimiento herido. Al mirar a sakura y syaoran, pudo darse cuenta de ello, eriol y kurogane compartían el mismo sentimiento, e incluso podía percibir el dolor de fai. Sí, este cuadro era de más de dos personas, cada uno, a su estilo, sufría por la pérdida de un sentimiento. La carta emitió un lamento con más fuerza que el anterior y al instante diversos puntos de la ciudad desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos. Y aunque se encontraban dentro de la kekai, sabían que de nada serviría si Tomoyo sufría algún daño. Así es que nuestros héroes debieron reaccionar ante la amenaza.

-¡Sakura! –le llamó Kerberos a su dueña y ésta asintió poniéndose al fin de pie y liberando el poder de la llave en forma de estrella

-¡Vuelo! –gritó la chica de ojos verdes, y dos alas blancas salieron de su espalda permitiendo elevarse, sus dos guardianes y Eriol se elevaron junto con ella

-¡Fuuka shourai! –Syaoran usó el hechizo anterior, pero esta vez elevó al resto dentro de la recién formada esfera de aire junto con él.

-¡Demo! –gritó Meilin atrayendo la atención del resto –¿cómo vamos a hacerle frente?

-No es algo en lo que podamos concentrarnos ahora –respondió Yue

-Por ahora lo más importante es llegar hasta donde está la carta –aseguró kero

-¿Puedes sentir su presencia Sakura? –preguntó Syaoran

-Hai –respondió sakura –aunque la carta se desvaneció puedo saber en dónde se encuentra, demo…

Sakura miró a sus espaldas logrando divisar distintos objetos de la ciudad que cobraban vida y comenzaban a perseguirlos, el resto asintió con ella notando también la amenaza.

-No lograremos nada si seguimos huyendo así –remarcó kurogane preparándose para desenfundar de nuevo su espada

-Ciertamente, además… -eriol volvió su vista al frente –no podemos avanzar

-¿Nani? –preguntó confundida y algo temerosa Meilin, Fai sólo le sonrió

-a simple vista no puede observarse, pero… -le explicó fai –hay un campo mágico que está rodeando a la carta

-koso –llamó kurogane a syaoran –ustedes sigan adelante

-hai kurogane san –le respondió él –demo, ¿estarás bien?

-ha, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por mí

-Así es -completó eriol –además, ésta también es mi parada

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas, kurogane serio y eriol sonriendo ampliamente de forma desafiante; un instante después volvieron la vista al frente lanzándose en el aire y atacando cada uno a su manera, a los objetos que se abalanzaron sobre ellos al momento.

-me pregunto si estará bien dejar a esos dos solos –habló preocupada Meilin –tal vez yo también debería quedarme aquí –se dispuso a saltar fuera de la esfera de aire

-Meilin –exclamó syaoran sin poder detenerle, pero alguien más lo hizo por él

-me parece que no puedo dejarte hacer eso –le sonrió fai tomándola de la cintura

-Demo fai san –alegó ella algo sonrojada por el acercamiento

-esos dos pueden cuidarse bastante bien por sí solos –le aseguró

-fai san está en lo correcto –habló sakura –ni kurogane san, ni eriol kun son oponentes fáciles, no debes preocuparte, trata de confiar en ellos por favor

-umm –asintió –eso haré

-Estén alertas –advirtió yue

-¡No van a detenernos! –rugió kerberos lanzando fuego de su boca en contra del campo alrededor del lugar en el que se encontraba vacío

-¡Raite shourai! (dios del trueno, ven) –el relámpago salió de la espada de syaoran cayendo con fuerza sobre el mismo punto que kerberos atacó y al hacerlo una abertura comenzó a formarse

-¡earth! –gritó sakura al usar la carta tierra, la cual sacudió el suelo logrando que la abertura se hiciera más grande -¡yue san!

-hai –yue usó su poder para crear un soporte en la abertura, haciendo que permaneciera abierta

-¡Shield! –el poder de la carta escudo se desplegó ante el llamado de su ama para protegerlos a todos y al instante entraron dentro del campo

Mientras tanto, Touya le seguía el paso a su pequeña hermana. Logró llegar minutos después de que sus compañeros hubieron entrado en el campo enemigo y se internó él también.

-"sólo me queda una oportunidad" –pensó –"tengo que entregarle a sakura esta carta a como dé lugar" –con este último pensamiento siguió corriendo en la dirección que su hermana había tomado.

0000000

-¡Ryusuisen!

El poder de Ginryu (dragón de plata) de kurogane se hacía evidente con cada ataque certero que daba. Eriol no se quedaba atrás, mostraba un excelente dominio de su magia, la cual salía de su báculo en forma de luz dorada; debido a su alto nivel de poder le era fácil el invocar fuerzas iguales a las de las cartas Clow ahora cartas Sakura. En tan sólo unos instantes ya habían terminado con las amenazas.

-No lo haces nada mal –dijo Kurogane de forma honesta y su expresión era divertida, su sonrisa siempre con un dejo de malicia, y Eriol respondió de la misma forma.

-Opino lo mismo de ti, no esperé el que tuvieras tanta fuerza –se miraron fijamente de manera desafiante el uno al otro hasta que Eriol rompió el ambiente –tu reciente acto, fue por Tomoyo, ¿no es así? –kurogane se enserió de igual forma que él pero sin dejar de sonreír ante el hecho de haber sido descubierto

-el tuyo fue movido por el mismo motivo –inquirió

-¿Estás consciente de lo que Tomoyo planea hacer?

-Ah –afirmó –pero al igual que tú, dejaré que ella tome sus decisiones

-Hace poco me dio la impresión de que querías reclamarme algo –kurogane se enserio entonces por completo -el que le haya dado magia a Tomoyo tal vez?

-Ie –respondió kurogane enfundando su espada –no tiene caso discutir por algo que no puedo cambiar

-Ese espejo… ¿tú se lo diste?

-Ie, mi madre lo hizo… -aún inseguro de confiar en Eriol, Kurogane habló de su pasado –mi familia es de Izumo, mi madre era una sacerdotisa de alto rango que protegía el pueblo; pero hace cinco años enfermó de gravedad. Por aquél entonces no había nadie que la reemplazara y las cosas se complicaron entre su deber y su salud. –Kurogane se giró hacia su derecha evadiendo la mirada de Eriol, poco a poco comenzó a recordar su pasado y las imágenes se dibujaban en su mente –Dos años después conocí a Tomoyo, mi primera impresión fue que era demasiado escandalosa, todo el tiempo obsesionada por la otra niña, me era demasiado estresante –bufó sin darse cuenta de ello –demo, mis padres fueron los primeros en notar mi fijación en ella, en especial mi madre; por ello poco después de que oficialmente comenzáramos a salir Tomoyo fue invitada a mi casa; mi madre y ella congeniaron al instante. –su semblante entonces se entristeció –mi madre dijo que después de tanto había encontrado su reemplazo, y finalmente el invierno pasado; falleció… -Un silencio se hizo presente tan sólo unos segundos y luego kurogane siguió con su historia –ese espejo, fue un último obsequio que Tomoyo heredó de mi madre; aunque ignoró por completo sus últimas palabras hacia ella…

-Ya veo, ese espejo –habló finalmente Eriol –funciona como un amplificador

-¿nani? –le miró confuso

-Tomoyo es incapaz de usar magia, pero su aura siempre ha sido pura –explicó –el poder de las sacerdotisas radica en la pureza de sus almas. Es cierto que Tomoyo nunca recibió un entrenamiento espiritual, pero el poder que radica en ese objeto es capaz de darle forma a cualquier deseo que ella tenga; sólo necesitaba alguien que le guiara en su uso…

-y tú te convertiste en esa persona –le interrumpió kurogane terminando la frase por él, Eriol se exaltó al principio pero sonrió al final

-Así que, ¿dónde sientes que está Tomoyo? –le preguntó Eriol quien por fin había analizado las habilidades de kurogane, éste le sonrió en simpatía un segundo y luego se enserió de nuevo con determinación en sus ojos

-Sólo un poco más adelante…

0000000

-ha, ha, ha, ha "tengo que darme prisa"

Pensaba Tomoyo algo agitada, mientras corría presurosa en dirección hacia la carta. El vestido que usaba ya había sufrido algunos daños al igual que su cuerpo que ahora estaba cubierto de uno que otro raspón. El valioso espejo se sostenía con las cintas de su vestido que se apretaban con fuerza en un moño, mientras que lo sostenía también con su mano izquierda.

-"los demás ya lograron entrar" –se decía preocupada pero sin detenerse –"tengo que ayudar a Sakura chan, no puedo permitir que vuelva sufrir". ¡Ah!

Pero la situación parecía no querer beneficiarla, el efecto que había provocado la carta tierra aún hacía eco en el resto de la ciudad sumergida en la kekai, y Tomoyo fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. El suelo se partió por delante suyo y sin poder evitarlo resbaló, por fortuna salvándose apenas de caer en el recién formado barranco, sin embargo algo más comenzó a caer

-¡El espejo! –gritó al darse cuenta de que el objeto se había deslizado fuera del amarre de la cintas que ahora estaban sueltas

Sin pensarlo, Tomoyo intentó alcanzar el espejo sin darse cuenta de que se había lanzado hacia una muerte certera. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el objeto fue tarde para darse cuenta.

-¡Ah! "no… -pensaba en la realización de lo que le sucedía –no puedo quedarme aquí… -giró su cuerpo hacia arriba estirando su mano derecha en un vano intento por detener su caída -porque yo… yo tengo que…"

Por un instante, se sintió al borde de la muerte…

Por un instante, se sintió vencida…

-"porque yo…"

Y derrotada cerró sus ojos aceptando su destino…

... ... ...

-¡Qué diablos estás haciendo niña tonta!

-¡Eh!

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos de golpe sorprendida por las palabras del extraño, y tuvo que parpadear dos veces antes de poder procesar la información que llegaba. Kurogane ¿volaba hacia ella?

-¡Haga chan! –le llamó sorprendida al tiempo en que éste finalmente la alcanzaba encerrándola protectivamente en sus brazos, apretándola hacia él.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan testaruda? –exclamó molesto pero evidentemente sonando aliviado al mismo tiempo

Ella seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando por la orilla de su ojo, aún desde su posición oculta en el pecho de él. Kurogane se había lanzado hacia ella, ahora lo entendía pero eso significaba que él también moriría ¿o no? Justo entonces un viento sopló desde el interior del abismo empujándolos hacia arriba; aprovechando el impulso y con movimientos ágiles, Kurogane logró salir con Tomoyo en sus brazos, al tocar sus pies el suelo cayó de rodillas previniendo el que ella sufriera algún daño.

-Haga chan… -habló dulcemente y conmocionada pero él sólo le reprochó

-¡baka!, ¿¡qué pretendías lograr tu sola?!, la próxima vez que decidas actuar por tu cuenta, procura hacer un mejor plan –los ojos de ella se llenaron de agua y agachó la mirada desviándola de la de él, luciendo apenada

-Gome… no quería preocuparte –él le miró serio y luego suspiró abrazándola de nuevo

-No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera –ella derramó las recién formadas lágrimas y luego salió del abrazo de él, ambos poniéndose en pie

-Qué bueno que ya estés bien –Eriol se hizo presente entonces y el hecho de que había usado su magia se evidenció en el aire que provenía de su báculo

-Eriol kun –Tomoyo se exaltó al verlo –tú, usaste tu magia para sacarnos…?

-me apena decir que no soy tan veloz ni tan impulsivo como kurogane san –explicó con el semblante tranquilo –cuando llegué él ya se había lanzado tras de ti –kurogane desvió la mirada intentando lucir molesto pero sin éxito, pues un tono rojo adornaba sus mejillas y los otros dos se dieron cuenta de esto

-Arigatou, a los dos –habló ella ya más calmada

-¿has tomado tu decisión? –preguntó eriol

-hai –respondió segura –no puedo permitirme verme frágil en el momento decisivo

-ya veo –le miró comprensivo –pero me temo que al paso que vas te será imposible llegar a tiempo –ella se deprimió ante el comentario

-lo lamento, aún cuando me cediste magia para usar el espejo –Tomoyo agachó su mirada hacia sus manos que sostenía aprehensivos el espejo -lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue crear la kekai; pero me fue imposible usarlo como portal

-Ie –negó él sonriendo –has sido increíble al usarlo aún sin entrenamiento, y la kekai que creaste es formidable; has logrado bastante

-Demo… -replicó ella pero fue interrumpida por kurogane

-deberías escuchar al cuatro ojos –dijo en tono serio –ya has hecho demasiado, sé que quieres llegar a donde está esa niña –ella le miró atenta –ahora sólo necesitas aceptar su ayuda, ya sabes de quién hablo –se giró luciendo algo de molestia en sus ojos y ella le miró sorprendida de sus palabras, luego miró de nuevo el espejo en sus manos y tras respirar profundamente se dirigió hacia Eriol

-Eriol kun –él le miraba sonriente y con un semblante comprensivo –onegai, necesito de tu ayuda, para ir a donde deseo

-Si en mí está el poder cumplir tu deseo, así lo haré –le respondió

El círculo de magia de Eriol se formó debajo de sus pies brillando con fuerza, Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraba en el centro de éste. Eriol extendió su mano izquierda hacia ella y ella la tomó al instante confiando plenamente en él. Él le sonreía, y aunque ella le miraba conmovida, la sonrisa no pudo formarse en sus labios, mas bien lucía apenada.

Un viento de gran fuerza comenzó a sonar y al instante el espejo flotó por encima de ellos mientras comenzaba a crecer de forma presurosa, la superficie del mismo parecía tomar la consistencia de agua.

-Ahora es cuando debes ir –le dijo Eriol atrayendo la atención de ella nuevamente

-¿cómo sabré que el destino es el que quiero? –preguntó ella sonando preocupada

-sólo debes desearlo desde tu corazón –le sonrió y ella se sonrojó al instante –adelante, ve –le incitó con un empuje ligero de la mano que aún sostenía la de ella, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a elevarse. Ambos se miraron fijamente sin ocultar las miles de emociones que danzaban en sus ojos, siendo la tristeza la que más brillaba en los ojos de ella; miró de reojo a kurogane y luego soltándose finalmente de la mano de Eriol, entró en el espejo y éste se desvaneció después de absorber a la chica.

-¿Estás listo para lo que sigue? –preguntó Eriol

-¿lo estás tú? –inquirió kurogane y Eriol sólo sonrió derrotado

-Entonces, apresurémonos hacia donde ella fue –respondió

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo flotó por instantes en una obscuridad que increíblemente no la cubría, terminó saliendo por fin del espejo que volvió a su tamaño original al llegar al lugar descansando de nuevo en los brazos de la chica. Tan sólo unos segundos y el escenario se aclaró, delante suyo descansaba la niña conocida como la carta vacío. Tomoyo caminó hacia ella y se detuvo tan sólo a unos pasos de distancia, la carta salió de su sueño y dirigió su mirada hacia la recién llegada.

-anata wa ¿dare? –cuestionó la carta con el semblante curioso

-Tomoyo –respondió luciendo decidida y segura

-¿Tomoyo? –la carta pareció pensarlo –¿Mistress no tomodachi?

-Hai

-sokka, has venido a ayudarla –la carta se irguió entonces y flotó hacia ella, posicionando su rostro a la altura de Tomoyo, quien no se inmutó ante sus actos -¿y entonces, qué vas a darme a cambio? –la chica le miró seria y su semblante se decidió probándolo con el brillo de su mirada

0000000

-Está muy oscuro aquí dentro –remarcó Meilin que se aferraba con fuerza y temerosa al brazo de Fai, el cual le sonrió en simpatía

-Todo está bien Meilin, no estás sola –ella se sonrojó por el comentario

-¿la carta se encuentra al fondo? –preguntó syaoran que caminaba al frente del grupo junto con sakura

-hai –respondió la dueña de las cartas –pero puedo sentir otra presencia a parte de la de ella, aunque no logro identificarla

-¿nani?, ¿estás segura? –cuestionó él perturbado

-hai –respondió ella –al principio creí que se trataba de Eriol, pero luego pude darme cuenta de que era algo diferente

-¿Crees que se trate de Tomoyo? –preguntó Yue a kerberos en una voz en que sólo él pudiera escucharle, y el felino le respondió luciendo preocupado

-No lo sé, pero no me gustaría que lo fuera

-¡Ah!, ¡cuidado! –advirtió Fai al sentir el poder del vacío

-¡No!, ¡mis cartas! –gritó sin poder alcanzarlas sakura

Al momento varias cartas sakura volaron fuera de la posesión de su ama y se vieron encerradas en esferas transparentes, dentro de las cuales fueron liberadas en sus formas originales, haciendo evidente para Sakura y sus amigos, el dolor que las cartas estaban experimentando

-¿pero qué está pasando, no se supone que sólo le quita a las cartas, por qué entonces están sufriendo? –cuestionó Meilin

-Eso sólo era la primera vez –respondió kerberos alarmado

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? –cuestionó syaoran en posición de ataque

-al principio para convertir las cartas sakura cedió su sentimiento a la carta, pero si el sentimiento es retirado de la carta cuando aún no hay un nuevo amo representa una orden para la carta –explicó kerberos

-¿una orden? –cuestionó confusa Meilin

-significa que la carta cree que el resto de sus compañeras han perdido el control y están ocasionando desgracias en el mundo –completó Yue

-ya veo –dijo Fai –la misión de la carta vacío es destruirlas en caso de que esa situación se suscite

-¡No! –exclamó sakura soltando algunas lágrimas -¡no puedo permitirlo!, ¡no voy a dejar que eso pase, las cartas no están causando ningún daño!

-Ahora entiendo porqué vacío lucía triste –concluyó syaoran –aún sabiendo que esa no fue la razón por la que se retiró el sentimiento, no puede moverse fuera de esa regla

-¿y no hay nada que pueda hacer? –exclamó sakura suplicante

-Por ahora sólo podemos ir hacia donde está la carta –le dijo yue luciendo triste también –sé que es cruel, pero por el momento debes olvidarte de las que dejas aquí –sakura apretó los ojos derramando más lágrimas, syaoran la tomó por los hombros logrando calmarla, la chica limpió su lágrimas y comenzó a correr junto con el resto en dirección hacia vacío

-"Windy, watery, snow, arrow, sleep, dream and speedy, por favor resistan, hasta que pueda terminar con todo esto" –pensó sakura mientras la determinación la llenaba.

Justo cuando nuestros héroes se perdieron a la distancia, Touya llegó al lugar impresionándose de inmediato por las cartas que sufrían de un muy probable fin. Sin pensarlo dos veces levantó a su frente su mano derecha invocando a la carta que protegía, la cual se formó de inmediato en su mano; Touya usó su magia para poder liberar la de la carta aún sin ser el amo de la misma y al hacerlo una luz rosa salió disparada hacia las siete cartas que sufrían atrapadas, liberándolas al contacto, las esferas que las cautivaban se destruyeron en varios pedazos que parecían cristales. Las cartas volvieron a la forma original y se colocaron sobre la mano izquierda de él.

-Vaya –exclamó divertido de la ironía –si Sakura sigue siendo así de descuidada, yo terminaré coleccionando sus cartas –sonrió un poco y luego se corrió en marcha hacia su hermana.

0000000

-¿taisetsuna hitto desu? –cuestionó la figura de la carta vacío –soretomo, ¿taisetsuna memories?

-se supone que sólo puedes llevarte uno –respondió la chica de ojos amatistas

Habían pasado sólo un par de minutos en los cuales, la carta parecía estarla analizando, como si investigara dentro de Tomoyo y leyera cada uno de sus caminos, en busca de aquél sentimiento especial

-eres muy cruel –le dijo la carta luciendo triste

-¡¿Eh?! –Tomoyo se sobresaltó por el comentario

-vas a hacer esto, sin considerar a las tres personas que habitan en el punto más importante de tu corazón –le acusó la chica -¿está bien así? –Tomoyo la miró desconcertada -¿estarás bien así? –Tomoyo agachó la mirada con tristeza evidente en ella y por poco vuelve a llorar, pero se armó de valor y volvió a hacerle frente

-Estoy haciendo esto por alguien a quien quiero

-Ie –la carta le interrumpió –anata wa nigeru (estás huyendo) –Tomoyo de nuevo lucía desconcertada –como no quieres tener que elegir, vienes aquí rogando porque yo lo haga en tu lugar, realmente eres cruel –ahora sí las lágrimas se formaban en la de ojos amatistas, quien apretaba sus manos en puños intentando calmarse

-yo no quiero, herir a nadie –dijo en defensa

-¿en ese caso tú eres nadie? –le cuestionó la carta

-¡shigau! –exclamó Tomoyo negando con fuerza

-¿entonces por qué te hieres? –Tomoyo volvió a mirarla dejando al fin sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas –escucha –la carta posó su mano derecha en el pecho de ella y éste brilló al contacto, una suave brisa sopló entonces –tu corazón, ya tiene una respuesta, ¿por qué no quieres oírle? –Tomoyo continuó llorando mientras varias imágenes llenaban su mente -¿de verdad, quieres que los borre… a tus preciosos recuerdos? –Tomoyo cerró los ojos con fuerza asintiendo con su cabeza -¿estás segura? –ella ya no respondió –entonces, me los llevaré; pero antes los verás por última vez, luego les perderás

Y como dijo la carta, las imágenes de las experiencias vividas con su persona más importante volaron a prisa una seguida de la otra en la mente de ella. Concentrándose al final en la mirada de esa persona y cuando esto sucedió pudo sentir el poder del vacío; su corazón no pudo soportarlo y gritó al momento:

-¡Detente! –sollozó suplicante -¡no te los lleves! –le rogó mientras lloraba –déjalos por favor... no me hagas olvidarle –la carta le miró tranquila y al instante desapareció pero su voz sonó haciendo eco en el lugar

-Es por eso, que tú no me sirves; no puedo tomar tu sentimiento

Tomoyo continuó llorando de pie en aquél lugar vacío… se sentía avergonzada de su falta de decisión, y se sentía inútil de no poder ayudar a su mejor amiga aún después de haber llegado tan lejos… De repente, la carta volvió aparecer detrás de ella, espalda contra espalda las chicas parecían ser el reflejo de la otra.

-Yo también quiero ayudar a mi maestra –habló la carta sonando algo inquieta –además, ahora que nuestra magia no reside en la de Clow, la condición puede ser cambiada aunque sea sólo por un periodo corto de tiempo

-¿nani? –Tomoyo dejó de llorar al escuchar esto último mirándola por encima de su hombro

-aunque ni siquiera yo sé si sirva de algo –confesó la carta mirando al frente ya sin emoción en su rostro -¿aguantarás? –le cuestionó aún sin verla y Tomoyo volvió su vista al frente -¿podrás estar sin tu sentimiento así sea por un día o dos, aún bajo el riesgo de perderlo para siempre?

-Dentro de poco –respondió Tomoyo atrayendo al fin la atención de la carta que giraba su vista hacia ella –será el cumpleaños de sakura, estaba deseando que ella pudiese sonreír al lado de Li ese día –le sonrió dirigiéndose hacia ella y la carta entendió el significado dentro de sus palabras sonriendo al fin con ella

-hagámoslo –ordenó

-hai –respondió Tomoyo

0000000

-Éste es el final –dijo kero –hemos llegado al centro del lugar

-pero la carta no se ve por ninguna parte –dijo Meilin algo desesperada

-sólo debemos estar alertas –habló syaoran que inspeccionaba el lugar

De pronto un nuevo temblor sacudió el suelo sorprendiendo a nuestros amigos, el campo mágico dentro del que estaban desapareció al instante devolviéndolos a la ciudad que por suerte seguía dentro de la kekai.

-¡Pero qué rayos pasa! –gritó Meilin

-¡Miren! –gritó Fai señalando el cielo y Sakura al igual que el resto se sobresaltó

-"esto es igual, a lo que vi en mis sueños, eso significa…" –sakura veía la figura de una chica que flotaba frente al ser mágico conocido como vacío -¡Ah!, ¡Tomoyo chan! –gritó al reconocer a su amiga al igual que hizo el resto y corrió hacia ella -¡Tomoyo chan!

-¡Ah, sakura no! –le gritó kerberos

La barrera que protegía el lugar comenzó a hacerse pequeña hasta que sólo cubrió el área en que se encontraban Tomoyo y la carta, impidiéndole a Sakura el acercarse

-¡Ah! –sakura golpeó directo contra la kekai y como consecuencia cayó al suelo -¡No!, ¡Tomoyo chan! –se puso de pie al instante y comenzó a golpear la barrera frente a ella

-Es inútil sakura –le dijo yue –recuerda que la kekai sólo se desvanece si Tomoyo pierde la vida

-Pero mi amiga está adentro –alegó –va a perder algo que no puede… no debe -sollozó –Tomoyo, ¡Tomoyo! –el resto miraban con impotencia y tristeza, entonces Meilin se puso a la altura de sakura y comenzó a empujarla sin éxito

-meilin chan

-de prisa sakura –le dijo –si no podemos romperla, al menos debemos traspasarla –el resto le miró asombrado y comenzaron también a intentar pasar por la delgada línea sin éxito

Por su parte, Kurogane y Eriol que habían logrado quedar dentro del nuevo espacio de la kekai gracias a la magia de Eriol, miraban a cierta distancia el suceso que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos

-Al final, terminó haciéndolo –habló Eriol luciendo algo triste al igual que su compañero

-Ah –asintió kurogane en su característico tono serio, mientras que su semblante lucía sin emoción

El tiempo parecía detenido, el cielo estaba sin luz; la noche se hacía evidente. Yue, Kerberos, Syaoran, Meilin, Eriol, Fai, Kurogane y finalmente ella, Sakura; luchaban por llegar a donde se encontraba la chica de ojos amatistas que yacía presa de otro sueño.

-¡¿por qué… Tomoyo chan?! –volvió a preguntar Sakura al ver cómo su amiga era encerrada dentro de una esfera transparente y luego la niebla amarilla que reconoció de la vez en que ella había sacrificado sus sentimiento le rodeó por completo. -¡Tomoyo!

-¡Basta Sakura! –sonó una voz que atrajo a los presentes

-Onii chan –le reconoció, el chico lucía cansado pero decidido

-To-ya –dijo Yue con el mismo desconcierto

-Tú tienes que recordar algo más importante –le dijo su hermano a modo de orden

-Pero hermano… -intentó retobar ella pero él le interrumpió

-¡Silencio!

-¿por qué le gritas así? –le reclamó kerberos pero Touya no le respondió ni a él, ni a las curiosas y desconcertadas miradas de Yue ni mucho menos a la expresión de molestia y enojo de syaoran; en lugar de eso reveló una carta que estaba envuelta en una luz rosada, todos se sobresaltaron ante esto

-Sakura, hace falta sólo un recuerdo, y es éste que tengo aquí

Touya liberó la carta y ésta llegó hasta su ama. La escena desapareció frente a ella, volviéndose penumbras todo a su alrededor.

-¿dónde…?

Una luz tenue brilló de repente apagándose después de cierto tiempo para volver a repetir la acción

-¿una carta Sakura? –Sakura avanzó hacia la carta igual a como lo había hecho en su sueño y la tomó en sus manos pero al hacerlo, un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente: sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sus facciones faciales se fruncieron ante el dolor y al nudo en la garganta que se hacía presente, sin poder contenerse lloró en ese instante -¿por qué?, ¿por qué me siento triste al tomar esta carta?… esta carta está llorando, porque me olvidé de algo… ¿qué era?, no puedo recordar –comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza –me duele… ¡¡me duele mucho!!

La carta emitía un sonido herido mientras palpitaba en sus manos, iluminándose y apagándose en un ritmo sonoro que no parecía dar señas de querer detenerse, Sakura abrazó la carta entonces.

-¿por qué lloras?...

"Porque me has olvidado"

El pensamiento de la carta viajó hasta su mente y ella se sobresaltó entonces

-tengo qué recordar, ¿qué fue lo que perdí aquél día? –Sakura continuó llorando, hasta que cayó dormida presa del sueño. -Me he olvidado… de algo muy importante –sollozó dentro del sueño

Fuera de este trance, nuestros héroes miraban la escena. Sakura había caído inconsciente y ahora descansaba en los brazos de Syaoran. Mientras que Tomoyo había acabado de entregar el sentimiento a la carta.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –preguntó Syaoran a un serio Touya

-Sólo le devolví algo que tú y ella deberán recordar

-¿qué? –cuestionó confundido

-no importa ahora, ya todo vuelve a la normalidad –se giró dándoles la espalda –será mejor que vuelvan a su falsa identidad –se dirigió a kero y yue –Fai san, por favor asegúrate de que el mocoso no le haga nada a mi hermana y que ésta descanse

-¡Oye! –le gritó molesto Syaoran molesto

-De acuerdo –afirmó fai sonriendo

Kerberos y Yue volvieron a su identidad falsa. Ellos y el resto del grupo lucían aún confundidos, no entendían qué era lo que pasaba o lo que pasaría. La kekai se disipó por completo y de igual forma lo hizo el hechizo de Eriol, los daños de la batalla no afectaron al mundo exterior. La ciudad y los seres que vivían dentro de ella volvieron a su rutina diaria, en un principio estaban confundidos sobre lo que había pasado pero pronto se olvidaron del asunto.

Tomoyo descendía poco a poco, estaba inconsciente y flotaba aún en la magia de vacío, la cual se había esfumado después de recibir el sentimiento y nadie sabía en dónde estaba. Kurogane y Eriol se encontraban en la posición a la que ella descendía, hasta que finalmente paró en los brazos de Kurogane, éste le miró fijamente mientras la chica dormía, el espejo ahora estaba ligeramente roto. Sin emitir ninguna palabra ni sonido, se giró y comenzó a caminar con Tomoyo en brazos, su katana descansaba en la funda a la posición de su cintura; Eriol desvaneció con un movimiento su traje y su báculo regresó a la forma de la llave, siguió a kurogane hasta el lugar en que la chica descansaría.

Al llegar a su departamento, Kurogane colocó a la joven sobre la cama de la habitación que ambos compartían, Eriol descansaba recargado en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará así? –preguntó Kurogane rompiendo al fin el silencio

-Probablemente toda la noche, o incluso un día completo –respondió el mago –es natural que esté agotada, ya que no posee magia a diferencia de Sakura

Kurogane siguió mirando a la joven que descansaba, en un cuadro en el que la luz de la luna la iluminaba a través de la ventana de la habitación y la asemejaba a un ángel, sonrió al tener este pensamiento

-Pretendes irte ¿no es así? –cuestionó Eriol luciendo serio aún con la oscuridad del lugar

-Ésta también es mi decisión –respondió el ninja todavía sin ver al mago –dejarla ir –y al decirlo acarició la mejilla de la joven con el revés de su mano derecha

-¿no quieres saber, cuál era su verdadero sentimiento? –preguntó Eriol desconcertado

-Una parte de mí quiere hacerlo –respondió aún serio kurogane –pero otra parte prefiere dejarlo así

-¿por qué?, si tú fueras a quien ella amaba… -indagó pero él le interrumpió

-si yo fuera a quien ella quisiera, me dolería el que ella hubiese elegido abandonarme –su mirada lucía completamente perdida y triste, Eriol se dio cuenta de ello justo entonces –y si por el contrario no lo fuera, habría entonces una mayor razón para no estar aquí… -Eriol le miró y la tristeza se hizo presente en su semblante, eso era justamente lo mismo que él sentía –sin embargo, esta noche le cuidaré

-Ah –afirmó Eriol abandonando la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

0000000

En otra habitación la ama de las cartas dormía tranquila sobre su cama. Meilin había decidido regresar a su departamento y dejar que los guardianes cuidaran de ella, al final se sentía demasiado inútil para lograr hacer algo; Touya le había regresado las cartas recuperadas a Yue y éste las había colocado de nuevo en el libro. Después de asegurarse de que estaba a salvo Syaoran se preparó para partir de regreso a su departamento junto con Meilin a pesar de las súplicas de ésta de que hiciera lo contrario.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –le preguntó Fai

-Ah –asintió él –no hay nada que yo pueda hacer ahora

-Podrías sostener su mano –le dijo Yukito pero éste sólo negó

-Creo que por el momento es mejor que cada uno descanse –Yukito y Fai entendieron el mensaje en las palabras de Syaoran y su semblante se tornó triste –aún hay cosas que tengo que aclarar –y al instante partió

-Esto no puede ser bueno –suspiró Fai

-Hay algo aún peor

-¡Eriol!

Eriol había entrado después de que salieran Syaoran y Meilin, y sin perder tiempo le habló a Fai sobre los planes de su querido amigo Kurogane, después de lo cual el semblante de Fai se tornó molesto.

A la mañana siguiente, el chico rubio llegó al departamento de Kurogane en compañía de Eriol. Kurogane y Eriol hablaron por un momento y luego éste último entró en la habitación en la que se encontraba Tomoyo aún durmiendo; mientras que el ninja aún debía enfrentarse a otro mago. Ambos se miraban serios, las sonrisas ya no eran bienvenidas.

-¿estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer? –cuestionó el rubio con veneno en su voz

-¿es que tengo que explicarme con todo el mundo? –retobó molesto el ninja

-Estás cometiendo un error –le acusó mirándole fijamente

-Tal vez, pero es mi error –respondió él seguro y el mago sólo suspiró

-no vas a cambiar de parecer ¿cierto? –el de ojos rubíes sólo le miró directamente y serio, denotando la decisión en sus ojos, y por instantes parecieron entenderse ambos sin palabras –No te vayas demasiado lejos, no sea que te pierdas en el camino

-teh, ¿por quién me tomas? –respondió divertido –esto es precisamente para encontrarme

-tu propio viaje, igual que Tomoyo chan

Los chicos se despidieron, como lo harían dos hermanos… Kurogane abandonó el lugar, porque era algo que tenía que hacer, al igual que Tomoyo, él también tomó una decisión; Fai entendía eso mientras le veía partir. Y al mismo tiempo reflexionaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él también tenía que dejar de seguir huyendo…

Fin del capítulo 12

Notas de la autora:

Dos capítulos más y habremos terminado… haaaaaaa (suspiro) ; estoy cansada, es tarde y quiero dormir… por cierto, felicidades a aquellos ingeniosos que me buscaron directamente en mi correo, resultó más práctico que dejarme reviews aunque me llenaran con quejas XD Lamento sinceramente el no poder darles gusto a todos, pero así es esto, y si me dedicara a cumplir todas sus exigencias esto dejaría de ser mi historia T.T y no quiero que pase eso, me tomó mucho desarrollar esta idea, aunque admito que terminó siendo algo completamente diferente de lo que había planeado en un principio, si bien tenía planeado aferrarme a la historia del manga, no pensaba en incluir escenas de magia o de peleas, pero bueno… eso pasa cuando incluyes demasiados personajes . además de que no quería que mi historia se volviera sólo una novela lejos del contexto original de la serie… en fin.

Para aquellos fanáticos de Tsubasa les tengo una pregunta, en el anime nos dicen que Fai creó a Chii, más adelante en el manga se menciona que la creó a imagen y semejanza de su mamá, pero nunca dicen que le da el mismo nombre; entonces si es el mismo cuerpo pero no el mismo nombre, ¿¿significa que su mamá es Freya?? (la hermana gemela de Chii en chobits), de ser así necesitaría corregir ese dato en mi fanfic. Por favor denme sus opiniones, (DE VDD LAS NECESITO)

¡Ah!, y antes de que se me olvide, tengo tres personitas que dejaron reviews votando por eriol y tommy, y tengo otras tres que fueron más ingeniosas (ustedes saben quién) y me mandaron correos votando por kurogane y tommy, bien, en el siguiente capi daré a conocer al equipo ganador y por favor, el equipo que pierda no me odien please. Y para responder la última pregunta, sí, sí estoy planeando dejar a Fai con Meilin, es que son demasiado kawaii, considero que Meilin es una Kurogane pero en mujer LOL.

Sin más por el momento me despido, y traten de entenderme si no actualizo pronto, tengo que asistir a la universidad y es bastante tedioso, especialmente en época de exámenes TT-TT

Ja ne!


	13. Un regalo de cumpleaños parte 1

Capítulo 13 – Un regalo de cumpleaños. Parte 1

-Entiendo, ¿cuánto tiempo le queda?

El chico rubio preguntó más por necesidad que interés. Era necesario saber, más no por ello quería saberlo. El peso en su pecho se hacía cada vez más y más grande, su hermano estaba muriendo.

-Muy poco Fai

La mujer frente a él lucía conmocionada. Aún así, le miraba con ternura, evidentemente preocupada por lo que sintiese el chico en frente de ella. No quería tener que darle esta noticia, pero era su obligación. El chico respiro hondo y exhaló el aire resignado, negándose en parte a mostrar sus sentimientos. Se negaba a mirarla de frente, su visión estaba perdida en el paisaje dibujado a su alrededor. Finalmente, después de un rato de silencio, preguntó:

-¿Está despierto?

-Hai –respondió ella luciendo algo de tristeza

-¿Por cuánto tiempo madre?

-No lo sabemos Fai, podrían ser sólo un par de días o más… o quizá por mucho menos que eso –el rostro de ella sufría al pronunciar las palabras

-¿Quieres que vuelva?

La mujer levantó la vista al comentario, le miró fijamente sorprendida y quizá también consternada. Los mechones rubios del chico que caían por su frente, tapaban sus hermosos ojos ámbar de la visión de ella; mas no por eso logró ocultar sus sentimientos, ella le conocía bien y sabía que estaba sufriendo incluso más que ella.

-Tengo cosas que hacer aquí madre –respondió él ante el silencio de ella, aún sin mirarle, la mujer suspiró antes de responderle en tono suave

-Estoy consciente de ello Fai, sólo te pido que dejes de esconderte

El semblante de él se tensó por un segundo ante ese comentario, nunca le había gustado el que pudieran ver a través de él como su madre lo hacía ahora.

-Madre yo… -él planeaba excusarse de nuevo, pero ella le interrumpió

-Tu hermano preguntó por ti. Lo hace todo el tiempo –ahora era ella quien se negaba a estar de frente a él y se dedicaba a ver el paisaje que él observaba –después de todo, eres la persona más importante de Yuui, después de mí claro –rió un poco y su melodiosa risa por fin atrajo la vista del chico –creo que el recuerdo de su último día es el que permanece fresco en su mente; cada cierto tiempo lo revive –su voz se entristeció y agachó la mirada –tú compañía le haría feliz Fai… necesita saber que estás bien. Además, los sabios de nuestra familia no tardarán en darse cuenta de tu engaño.

Fai se exaltó hasta cierto punto asustado por la advertencia y volvió a desviar la mirada. Su madre lo miró por la orilla del ojo y sonrió al hacerlo, luego volvió su vista al frente aún sonriendo.

-Has cambiado Fai, me da gusto

-¿Eh? –él la miró confundido

-Puedo darme cuenta de que has conocido a gente que te ha ayudado a crecer y a ser tu mismo. Sé que quieres quedarte a proteger a esa persona. Pero…

-aún tengo una promesa que cumplir –completó él por ella

-Hai

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación del viento que comenzó a soplar sobre la playa en la que estaban. El sol estaba ya a la mitad de su salida, anunciando así que un nuevo día había comenzado.

000000

En una amplia habitación decorada al estilo inglés, la oscuridad comenzaba a tomar fuerza, fue entonces que el teléfono sobre una pequeña cómoda de la habitación comenzó a sonar. Una joven de larga cabellera castaña se acercó a contestar el ruidoso aparato.

-Mansión Hiragizawa, ésta es Nakuru hablando –saludó cortésmente pero no se oía nada del otro lado del teléfono -¿eh? –la chica se extraño -¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?

Del otro lado de la bocina, llegando hasta la ciudad de Tokyo en Japón, el chico que sostenía el teléfono tenía el semblante fruncido, evidentemente en desagrado, la chica siguió insistiendo ya un tanto molesta

-si no hay nadie allí voy a colgar

No hubo respuesta

-bueno, entonces, desde que no hay nadie comenzaré a cantar… -y respiró hondo lista para hacerlo –Dulces, dulces, deliciosos dul-

-¡Ya está bien Akisuki! –gritó el chico

-¡Touya!, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras tú? –la chica comenzó a hacer gestos y pucheros -¡Ah! Ya entiendo, te pones tan nervioso de hablar conmigo que te quedas sin palabras, ¡qué lindo! –y comenzó a enredarse con el cordón de la línea

-¡No es así!, ¡deja de ser tan escandalosa! –gritó él molesto

-uh, pero Touya…

La conversación continuó con la chica diciendo comentarios que ponían cada vez más molesto al chico. Sin embargo, la charla se vio interrumpida cuando la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos se hizo presente junto con el compañero guardián de la otra chica, Spinelson.

-Ya está bien, Nakuru –le habló ella con voz dulce y la chica de inmediato paró

-Ah sólo me estaba divirtiendo –sonrió divertida saliendo del enredo del cable telefónico

-Siempre te comportas tan infantil –exclamó el pequeño ser que flotaba en el aire –es difícil creer que seas mi compañera

-Oh supi, ¿por qué eres así conmigo? –la chica hizo un puchero tras otro, mientras que el chico de la otra línea estaba por demás irritado

-si no te molesta atenderé la llamada –le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y la otra chica le devolvió la sonrisa

-Sí, adelante Kaho –pero no sin antes despedirse –bye, bye Touya kun –y le mandó un beso, Touya no podía estar más molesto –te lo encargo Kaho

Nakuru tomó a Supi de las pequeñas alas de éste y salió de la habitación, mientras que el pequeño ser se quejaba. La mujer por su parte, después de verles abandonar la sala con ternura demostrada en su rostro, atendió el teléfono

-Espero no haberte molestado con eso –sonrió

-Está bien –respondió molesto –en cierta forma me recuerda a ti –ella rió ante el comentario

-¿oh en serio? –el otro chico soltó un sonido de molestia –perdóname To-ya pero resulta demasiado lindo el molestarte

-Otra vez con lo mismo –la chica sólo volvió a reír y él en algún punto sonrió también, después de todo una parte de su corazón seguía añorando a la chica –Lamento tener que hacer que te desveles

-Ie, yo lamento tener que hacer que madrugues –respondió ella sonriendo y él supo percibir la sonrisa en su voz –aunque debo admitir que no te tomó mucho tiempo

-Todo lo contrario, a penas y logré hacerlo –respondió él en tono serio

-¿Sakura chan está bien? –preguntó con preocupación en su voz

-hai

-qué alivio –suspiró –estoy segura de que Sakura chan logrará salir airosa de este problema –el chico no respondió y ella identificó el problema -¿aún te preocupa el dejar ir a tu pequeña hermana?

-No creo que sea aún el momento, es todo –respondió él sonando molesto

-Sabes que no hay nadie más apto para Sakura chan que Li san –animó ella –sé que todo saldrá bien; pero tendrás que ser fuerte –sonrió divertida

-es fácil para ti decirlo –ella volvió a reír

–sí, pero sólo por un poquito. Por cierto, saluda de mi parte a Tsukishiro san, dile que le encargo mucho el que te haga feliz

-¿nani? –touya se sobresaltó avergonzado y ella rio por tercera vez

-Con respecto a Eriol…

-se está liberando –respondió él antes de que ella pudiese continuar

-¿so desho? –sonó más a afirmación que ha pregunta, pero aún así el semblante de la chica lucía inseguro

-Ah –afirmó él –ya no debes preocuparte, tu respuesta llegará pronto

-Eso espero… -luego de un momento volvió a sonreír

0000000

El mago descansaba sentado a un lado de la pequeña sacerdotisa, pero a pesar de la belleza de la misma, el chico centraba su atención en algo por el momento más importante, su magia.

La luz solar ya había comenzado a colarse por la ventana de la habitación, haciendo evidente las ráfagas de humo de colores que rodeaban al chico, danzando una detrás de la otra, hasta terminar sólo en el brazo derecho de éste. Eriol miró las ráfagas bailar en su brazo hasta que con un movimiento sutil las hizo desaparecer; y al hacerlo todo su cuerpo "palpitó", el chico recuperó años que había perdido hacia 8 atrás… Aún así, lucía triste.

-Esto sólo demuestra, que el poder de Clow residente en las cartas está por desaparecer –suspiró con fuerza dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla -¿cuál será el desenlace de ésta historia? –y su miraba se posó por fin sobre la chica –Tomoyo, parece que no eres la única insegura de sus sentimientos

0000000

-Ya amaneció

Yukito miraba el paisaje en frente de sí, el enorme ventanal revelaba que el día finalmente había comenzado. Era triste pensar que el cumpleaños de Sakura estaba ya a tan sólo un día de distancia, y que aún no hubieran conseguido solucionar el problema.

_Flashback_

-Esto no puede ser bueno –suspiró Fai

-Hay algo aún peor

-¡Eriol!

Eriol había entrado después de que salieran Syaoran y Meilin, y sin perder tiempo le habló a Fai sobre los planes de su querido amigo Kurogane, después de lo cual el semblante de Fai se tornó molesto.

-Ara, ara, ese cabeza dura, ¿en qué estará pensando? –suspiró

-Será mejor que hables con él por la mañana –sugirió Eriol

-Cierto, no tiene caso preocuparse ahora, gracias por la advertencia Eriol –respondió Fai sonriendo –pero eso no es lo único que vienes a comunicarnos, ¿cierto?.

Eriol miró a un lado de Fai en dirección hacia Sakura que aún descansaba durmiendo en la cama, Yukito notó el sentimiento que se reflejaba en los ojos de Eriol y sonrió en simpatía.

-Creo que nuestras doncellas se volvieron bellas durmientes –le dijo Yukito a modo de broma y Eriol, Fai y Kero lograron sonreír un poco

-¿cuál es el problema Eriol? –cuestionó kero tranquilo pero con sospechas, Eriol suspiró al fin vencido

-Supongo que ya saben que Tomoyo cedió su sentimiento a vacío

-Lo sospechamos desde que entramos en el fuerte de la carta –confesó Yukito –pero supongo que esto ya lo sabías con anterioridad al igual que Fai –Eriol asintió y Fai rió en complicidad

-Todo eso es tema comprensible –dijo Kero –pero lo que no me queda claro es el incidente con el hermano de Sakura, después de darle esa misteriosa carta se fue sin decir nada –el rostro de los presentes se volvió serio, Eriol volvió a suspirar

-Lo lamento –les dijo –ojalá hubiese podido decirles todo antes de que esto sucediera

-Descuida –respondió Yukito –estoy seguro de que tenías tus razones para hacerlo. Aunque mi otro yo no se sienta totalmente de acuerdo –sonrió apenado

-Lo entiendo –contestó Eriol sonriendo

-Hay algo más que te preocupa –le dijo Fai en tono comprensivo y Eriol le miró fijamente antes de responder

-Es verdad, que la carta no necesita necesariamente del sentimiento de su ama –explicó al fin –puede ser alguien cercano a ella pero… si la persona, en este caso Tomoyo, no posee magia alguna, el pacto no puede ser llevado a cabo

-¿ésa fue la razón por la que le diste magia? –cuestionó kero

-en parte, además Tomoyo la necesitaba para usar ese espejo y crear la barrera

-entonces, ¿por qué presiento que hay algo más de qué preocuparse? –preguntó Yukito que ya presentía que la amenaza de la carta aún no terminaba

-Es peligroso cederle una gran cantidad de magia a alguien que nunca la ha tenido –explicó –la cantidad que yo le cedí fue sólo para el dominio del espejo, una vez que terminara su uso, la magia restante sólo duraría por un día más aunque no podría usarla

-¡un momento! –interrumpio kero –¿lo que tratas de decir es que el pacto volverá a romperse?

-así es –asintió con tristeza y el resto se sobresaltó

-Sakura chan –empezó Fai con tristeza y preocupación –estará en riesgo de perder su sentimiento de nuevo

-¡esto se está convirtiendo en un cuento de nunca acabar! –exclamó irritado kero

-Entonces todo lo que Tomoyo chan hizo fue darnos un poco más de tiempo –concluyó Yukito –debemos hallar la solución antes de pasado mañana. Li san, ¡ah! –yukito se quedó en seco al caer en cuenta de algo, y entonces recordó el semblante perdido del chico antes de partir

-Me temo que Touya san se nos adelantó en ese tema –le informó Eriol –Xiao Lang ya sabe de la situación hasta el momento

_Fin del flash back_

-Nunca pensé que fuera triste el ver un amanecer –habló kero haciéndose presente en la pequeña área que fungía de sala en el dormitorio.

-Debemos tener fe kero chan –le alentó sonriendo –por Sakura chan debemos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo

-Yukito san, kero chan –sonó una voz dulce en la habitación

-¡Sakura! –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo acercándose a ella -¿Te encuentras bien? –ambos la miraban y examinaban

-estoy bien, no se preocupen –sonrió honestamente, pero aún así la sonrisa se perdió en un instante

-Sakurita –le dijo kero sonando algo acongojado

-Yukito –la chica se giró hacia el de gafas -¿por casualidad has visto el osito de felpa gris?

-Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez lo dejaste en el baño –le dijo sonriendo -¿quieres que te lo traiga?

-si no es mucha molestia

-para nada –le sonrió

-¿han tenido noticias de Tomoyo chan? –preguntó sonando preocupada haciendo que Yukito se detuviera en el camino hacia el baño

-no te preocupes sakura –le dijo kero –ella se encuentra bien, el chico inglés está cuidando de ella –sakura sonrió aliviada y luego notó el lugar vacío

-¿y Fai san?

-salió temprano esta mañana –le dijo Yukito mientras se dirigía hacia el baño por el osito de felpa –recibió una llamada de su mamá, al parecer está de visita en la ciudad –Sakura se sobresaltó por la noticia

-Fai san… sólo espero que esté bien

-no pasa nada sakura –le animó kero –fai es una persona bastante fuerte

-es verdad… kero, no finjan conmigo por favor

-¿eh? –le miró confundido

-yo ya, lo sé todo –kero se entristeció, en ese momento Yukito volvió a entrar

-Aquí tienes Sakura chan –Yukito le entregó el osito gris y Sakura se animó al instante, lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos, sonriendo y perdiéndose en el recuerdo del mismo

-Finalmente pude recordar –comenzó ella –porqué este osito representa tanto para mí –kero y yuki le miraban con un dejo de ternura y nostalgia –hasta ahora había olvidado lo que sucedió el último día en que Syaoran estuvo en Japón pero por fin le recordé

Los recuerdos se dibujaban en la mente de ella y las palabras de ambos en aquél día hacían eco una detrás de la otra.

"_¿cómo supiste?_

_¿me vas a regalar ese osito de felpa?_

_Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?"_

-Este osito representa los sentimientos de Syaoran hacia mí; aún cuando siempre lo tuve conmigo, nunca supe quién me lo había obsequiado, y dolía mucho cuando trataba de recordarlo… –Sakura alivió su abrazo en el oso un poco para poder mirar a kero y a Yukito –hasta ayer tenía dudas, estaba afligida por el tiempo que se perdió entre él y yo… pero hoy es diferente –sonrió ampliamente –pase lo que pase, todo estará bien –sus guardianes al fin pudieron sonreír con ella

-¡así es Sakurita! –exclamó kero dando saltos en el aire

-Todo saldrá bien Sakura chan

-Bueno, debo arreglarme para ir a ver a Syaoran kun, sé que encontraremos la solución al problema

La verdad era que Sakura se sentía triste por la resolución de los hechos del día anterior, por la suerte de Tomoyo aún siendo por un día únicamente; pero el recuerdo de esa despedida con Syaoran, la llenó de una esperanza que la motivaba a seguir. Además, no podía permitir que la ayuda de su amiga fuese en vano. No. Seguiría hasta el final, ya no era el tiempo de lágrimas, había un peligro muy grande como para quedarse sin nada que hacer.

0000000

-Sí, lo comprendo madre. (…) No, no hubo daños a la ciudad. Nadie salió herido (…) Sí, terminé los reportes ayer

En el departamento de Li, Syaoran hablaba al teléfono con su madre, mientras que Meilin le miraba con tristeza desde su lugar en el sillón

-Xiao Lang –suspiró

En ese momento el celular de Meilin comenzó a sonar en el tono de mensaje, ella tomó la pequeña cajita y lo leyó al instante. Él siguió hablando por un rato más, y luego colgó el teléfono, al girarse Meilin estaba justo en frente de él y éste se sobresaltó

-¡Ah!, ¡no hagas eso Meilin, casi me muero del susto! –ella no se inmutó ante él

-Sakura chan ya despertó –le dijo con voz seria y el semblante de él cambió –dice que quiere verte en el puerto de Tokyo en alrededor de una hora

-¿para qué? –preguntó él con desinterés y desgano -¡!

Ella lo abofeteó…

Pero él no le reclamó, permaneció de pie en silencio desviando la mirada en la dirección en que la palma de Meilin lo había girado. Ella recuperó su posición calmándose un poco

-Saldré un momento con Fai san –le dijo pero él siguió sin decir nada –fue él quien me informó de Sakura chan –aún sin respuesta por él, y el seño de ella se frunció en molestia –más te vale que no la hagas esperar

Meilin salió entonces del lugar dejando a Syaoran solo en la habitación. No era que no quisiera estar con Sakura, pero el panorama que Touya le había pintado no era para nada agradable ni bueno para ninguno de los dos. Syaoran suspiró sintiéndose derrotado.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –su mirada se iluminó un poco –no puedo atarla a mí

0000000

Por su parte, Sakura logró llegar a tiempo al lugar indicado, o al menos eso parecía pues no había señales de Syaoran aún. El tiempo era perfecto, el cielo estaba despejado, una sutil brisa soplaba de repente cargada de sal proveniente de las olas. Sakura se apoyó en el barandal del muelle y respiro profundo, sintiendo su interior reformado. En ese momento su celular sonó.

-Moshi, moshi, Sakura desu –contestó ella

-Hola Sakura san

-¡Eriol!, ¿sucede algo malo?, ¿Tomoyo está bien? –Exaltada la niña en preocupación, al mago le rodó una gotita por su cabeza, parece que kero no era el único paranoico

-Descuida, nada malo sucede

-qué alivio

-Sólo llamaba para pedirte un favor

-¿un favor?

-hai, ¿podrías cuidar de Tomoyo por la tarde?

-Claro, ¿pero qué sucedió con Kurogane san?

-Él partió fuera de la ciudad me temo –Sakura se exaltó ante esto –creo que él también tenía un asunto importante

-no puede ser…

-Sakura san, conoces la situación; sólo debes de ser paciente y todo se solucionará –le calmó –ya lo verás

-tienes razón –suspiró ella en alivio

Sakura se giró contra el mar, recargándose en el barandal, levanto la vista al frente y se encontró con la presencia que tanto amaba, Syaoran Li.

Syaoran había llegado hacía apenas unos minutos, pero al ver la figura de la chica haciendo un contraste perfecto con el cuadro del paisaje, con el viento soplando y jugando con los pliegues de su cabello y del vestido que llevaba; prefirió contemplarla un momento. Momento en el cual, él terminó siendo presa del hechizo que desprendía la belleza de Sakura y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de distancia cuando ésta se giró y selló su mirada con la de él.

-Sya, Syaoran… -pronunció a penas en un suspiro la chica, un rubor adornaba ahora sus mejillas, consiguiendo hacerla lucir aún más hermosa, Syaoran no creyó que eso fuese posible…

-Supongo que hablaremos después Sakura san –por el otro lado de la línea Eriol suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro, él había visto en sueños lo que sucedería ese día, por eso quizá era el único aliviado

-¡hoe! –sakura salió al fin del trance –gomene Eriol, nos veremos por la tarde entonces

-hasta luego Sakura –y ambos terminaron la llamada

-haaa –sakura suspiró y luego se dirigió a Syaoran –me da gusto que hayas podido venir Syaoran kun

Syaoran seguía con el rostro serio, una emoción que Sakura no supo identificar bailaba en los ojos de él. Ella se sintió un poco intimidada pero trató de no demostrarlo.

-¿de qué querías hablarme? –le preguntó él en tono suave pero aún así sin emoción

-hoe… -ella se exaltó por la pregunta, no creyó que él fuera a ser tan directo y de pronto ya no sabía cómo decir las palabras –bueno, pues verás, yo… -su mirada era tímida y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella

-¿Qué pasa? –le cuestionó él con sospecha y luego con preocupación -¿ocurrió algo malo?

-¡ah!, no para nada, todo está bien –se apresuró a responder aún nerviosa

-ya veo –respondió el –La verdad Sakura –empezó él suspirando antes de continuar –es que yo también quería decirte algo

-¿de verdad? –el corazón de ella saltó y el nerviosismo que sentía ahora era distinto del anterior movido por pena, éste se movía por un sentimiento cálido y le miró fijamente -¿y qué es Syaoran? –el chico tomó fuerza y le respondió

-Sakura –empezó con dificultad –conocerte me ha hecho ser una mejor persona, es algo por lo que siempre te voy a estar agradecido –el corazón de ambos comenzó a doler, en reconocimiento a lo que se avecinaba –la verdad, es que yo no esperaba encontrarme contigo, la razón por la que vine a Japón no dependió de mí en un principio; y para serte honesto, me había propuesto olvidarte desde la última vez que nos vimos…

-¡¿Qué?! –ella se exaltó por lo dicho y su cuerpo se sacudió en pequeños temblores -¿por qué? –le cuestionó ella y su voz sonó como una súplica

-sé que fue egoísta de mi parte –confesó él –pero era necesario para mí

-pero Syaoran –su voz ya sonaba cortada y él se giró entonces hacia ella interrumpiéndola

-¿no lo ves Sakura? –su rostro lucía triste –tú eras mi persona más importante, aún lo eres; yo no quería sufrir con la idea de que me habías olvidado, así que decidí olvidarte yo también. Y funcionó ¿no es cierto? –ahora su voz lucía acusadora, su mirada daba prueba de ello

-¿qué?, ¿de qué hablas? –ella de pronto se sintió acorralada

-Piénsalo, en ocho años no supimos del otro, y estábamos bien; quizá no del todo, pero al menos podíamos seguir con nuestras vidas ¿cierto?, no teníamos que preocuparnos por el otro

-¡te equivocas! –respondió ella sonando herida –yo siempre te extrañé mucho Syaoran, es cierto que perdí muchas cosas cuando cedí mi sentimiento… -las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos –¡pero yo no te olvidé por completo! Siempre fuiste importante para mí, porque tú eras mi mejor amigo Syaoran

-¿es eso cierto? –la pregunta le hirió a él quizá más que a ella

-¿por qué lo dudas? –preguntó desconcertada

-Sakura, ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor el que me olvidaras por completo?

-¿qué? –ella se paralizó ante sus palabras, el cuerpo se heló en el miedo de lo que él al parecer le estaba proponiendo

-De haberlo hecho, nada de lo ocurrido anoche habría sucedido. –le explicó intentando lucir sin emoción, pero el cinismo se evidenciaba en su voz, y su mirada que también comenzaba a querer llenarse de agua, hacía un contraste confuso con sus palabras –Daidouji no habría tenido que sufrir en tu lugar y tal vez sus problemas con Kurogane san nunca hubiesen ocurrido, la ciudad no habría sido atacada, ni Fai san hubiese resultado herido

-Eso no es justo Syaoran –le reclamó y él se negó a mirarla –no puedes culpar a lo que siento por ti, ¡yo no puse esa condición! –en el reclamo cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas al fin escaparon de su ojos –no es justo… que me culpes –le dijo en un hilo de voz, ahora ya sin poder parar de llorar, el corazón de él se estrujó, no quería esto, pero no tenía otra opción. Se giró de espaldas a ella para que no pudiese ver la expresión de tristeza en su rostro

-mañana por la mañana, el pacto entre Daidouji y vacío se terminará –explicó y ella le miró herida –esta vez, ambos entregaremos nuestros sentimientos

El corazón de ambos se rompió entonces. Sakura estaba en estado similar a un shock, Syaoran comenzó a llorar también, pero logró mantener su voz tranquila y el hecho de que ella no pudiese verle, le ayudaba demasiado

-Es lo mejor –respondió con seguridad –si ambos olvidamos no habrá forma de que el sello vuelva a romperse…

-Syaoran –le llamó entre sollozos

-¿Sabes?, los sabios de mi familia me enviaron aquí para decidir entre recuperarte o dejarte ir –ella le miró atenta sin entender del todo sus palabras –al principio había decidido recuperarte, pero… -Sakura estaba quieta, viéndole con tristeza, ya no sollozaba pero sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas; estiró su mano derecha intentando alcanzarle, se movía como por inercia presa de un encantamiento, del cual salió cuando él volvió a hablarle

-Hasta siempre Sakura –y se echó a correr lejos de ella, no atreviéndose a mirar hacia atrás, ni siquiera ante las súplicas de ella

-¡No Syaoran, espera!

Las piernas de Sakura temblaron hasta lograr que ésta cayera al suelo, en una oleada de desesperación y tristeza llevó a prisa sus manos a su rostro cubriéndolo por completo y desgarrando su alma mientras lloraba.

-Syaoran… eres un tonto –sollozaba –todo es igual… todo es igual que antes… Syaoran

"_Gracias. Eso era todo lo que quería decirte. Adiós"_

"_¡Espera Syaoran no te vayas!, yo siento que… ¿qué es lo que siento respecto a Syaoran?"_

-¡Tonta! –se reclamó al fin descubriendo su rostro y sus manos quedaron apoyadas sobre el suelo, recordaba ahora más que nunca los hechos de aquél día y se reprimía por ellos -¡¿por qué no pude darme cuenta antes!?

"_Sakura, yo quiero… ¡quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho!"_

-Es mi culpa –decía entre lágrimas apretando los ojos –si yo hubiese respondido antes… sé que él pensaría diferente ahora… -sollozó

"_Syaoran también me gusta, pero ¿es porque somos amigos?, ¿sólo es por eso?, no, es algo diferente. Pero este sentimiento no es igual al que siento por Yukito, ¿qué es este sentimiento?"_

Sakura elevó su mirada al cielo intentando contener su llanto aunque sin éxito. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? ¿Es que acaso la herida de Syaoran era tan grande como para que no confiara en ella?

Un rato más estuvo quieta, escuchando al mar provocando olas… se limpió sus lágrimas y como pudo se puso en pie y se fue de regreso a casa.

Syaoran por su parte siguió corriendo sin detenerse, aún con la mirada baja para ocultar sus lágrimas, podía ver perfectamente hacia dónde iba. Bajó el ritmo una vez llegado a su edificio. Abrió la puerta azotándola una vez entrado al departamento. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre ésta, su mirada aún estaba perdida. Un nudo en su garganta se formó entonces, y el llanto no se hizo esperar. Dejándose resbalar sobre la superficie de la puerta hasta terminar sentado en el suelo, Li Syaoran había logrado aquello que juró nunca hacer… herir a Sakura y despedirse de ella.

0000000

Eran las 2 de la tarde en punto. Erial había llevado a Tomoyo a la habitación de su mejor amiga Sakura, con la esperanza de que ambas se reconfortaran. Yukito había salido rumbo a la universidad y kero había salido en busca de la carta vacío, si iban actuar debía ser rápido. Sakura entró en la habitación cuando finalmente se hubo calmado. No entendía ya nada de lo que pasaba, para ella ya no tenía sentido nada.

Recordándose que le había prometido a Erial cuidar de Tomoyo, avanzó hacia donde los inquilinos se encontraban, sin molestarse de pedir permiso para entrar.

-Llegaste temprano –le dijo Erial en cuanto la chica entró

-Sí, es que quería estar Tomoyo –logró sonreír aunque con mucho trabajo –Eriol sonrió en simpatía, no quería incomodarla sabía que ella prefería hablar con la durmiente de la habitación, Sakura avanzó hacia él

-Te lo encargo Sakura –le pidió

-¿ya te vas?

-Así es, recuerda que te dije que estaría ocupado hoy

-sí, está bien. Vete con cuidado

El chico lucía cansado pero no dejó de sonreír. Abandonó el dormitorio de Sakura dejando a la chica en compañía de Tomoyo. Sakura tomó lugar en la silla que antes había ocupado Erial, perdida en los pensamientos que bailaban en su mente, en las duras palabras de Syaoran, no pudo darse cuenta del momento en que su amgia despertó.

-¿Sakura chan?

-¿Hoe? –las chicas se miraron y Sakura saltó de gusto abrazándola -¡Tomoyo! –sin quererlo, Sakura comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Tomoyo, que la veía preocupada

-Sakurita sé que te preocupas por mí, y si no te conociera diría que hay algo más que te está provocando el llanto, ¿cierto? –le dijo Tomoyo y Sakura se separó sentándose de nuevo asintiendo a la pregunta de su amiga -¿qué sucedió? –los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de agua de nuevo -¿es por Li? –sakura sólo asintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra –lamento no haberte sido de ayuda

-para nada Tomoyo –se apresuró a responder –lo que hiciste no tiene comparación y yo, siento mucho lo que sucedió con Kurogane san

-¿Kurogane? –Sakura se exaltó –no ha pasado nada malo con él

Sakura le miró estupefacta, no queriendo entender lo que significaban las palabras de su amiga. Le desvió la mirada entonces intentando controlar sus sentimientos

-Mejor dime qué sucedió con Li –le dijo sonriendo, Sakura respiró profundo antes de responder

-Él quiere que ambos entreguemos nuestro sentimiento mañana a la carta

-¿pero por qué?

-dice que sólo así el sello de la carta no volverá a romperse

-ya veo… ¿y entonces qué haces aquí Sakura?

-¿eh? –le miró confundida

-Deberías de estar aprovechándote de mi regalo de cumpleaños –le dijo animada

-¿de qué hablas Tomoyo?

-Sakura, no sé si entiendes la situación pero, si yo supiera que me queda poco tiempo para estar con la persona que amo, trataría de aprovechar mi tiempo con él al máximo

-lo sé, pero es que Syaoran…

-no se trata de Syaoran, Sakura –le dijo interrumpiéndola –se trata de lo que tú quieres

-¿lo que yo quiero? –la imagen de Syaoran se dibujó en su mente, la imagen de ese recuerdo, la imagen de Syaoran sobre ella y su corazón saltó de emoción

-sé que ahora te sientes insegura, pero aún con la resolución que Li quiere que hagan, él jamás negó el quererte ¿cierto?

-es verdad –suspiró –pero, es que él…

-imagina lo que pasará una vez ambos hallan perdido su sentimiento, ¿de verdad será el fin?, ¿en serio crees en tu corazón, que no habrá oportunidad de reunirse de nuevo?

-¡No!, syaoran kun y yo… sé que somos el uno para el otro –exclamó acongojada

-lo sé, todos pensamos lo mismo –le sonrió –ánimo Sakura, recuerda que tú tienes el hechizo invencible –Sakura se sobresaltó ante el comentario y limpió sus lágrimas segundos después

-pase lo que pase, todo estará bien –sonrió al fin ampliamente

-así es –Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa –Sakura yo me arriesgué aún sabiendo que no podría retener a la carta por mucho tiempo, porque quería que al menos en tu cumpleaños pudieras estar en compañía de Li, ése es mi regalo Sakura –los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en asombro –no lo desaproveches… te estoy dando mi sentimiento más importante a ti –Tomoyo tomó el osito gris que descansaba en la cómodo y lo posó en las manos de Sakura, los ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo

-Gracias Tomoyo chan, gracias -sollozó

-Anda, las chicas se ven más lindas cuando han sufrido un poco, estoy segura de que Li no podrá resistirse, ve Sakura, ve con él. Yo sé que te está esperando, siempre lo ha hecho. Esta es tu oportunidad para responderle a tiempo

-Sí –sonrió

Y la chica de ojos esmeralda salió corriendo en busca del ambarino. Llevaba el preciado osito de felpa en su bolso, y corría a prisa con las emociones a flor de piel. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo, finalmente había comprendido que era su turno de buscarlo a él, y no estaba dispuesta a fallar.

La de ojos amatistas por su parte, miraba el paisaje que se reflejaba a través de la ventana. Había cumplido su deseo y en el proceso había descubierto a su persona más importante.

-…aunque ya no sienta nada por él

Pero su corazón se estrujó al recordarle y sosteniéndose con la mano derecha sobre la ventana, resbaló hasta caer de rodillas

-me duele –sollozaba, con su mano izquierda sobre su pecho intentando apaciguar el dolor –por favor no salgas, vacío; por favor resiste un poco más

En la soledad de la habitación, la joven lloró en silencio… Ella sabía que aún cuando el pacto entre la carta y ella se rompiera, no significaba que el sentimiento especial de ella regresaría…

000000

-¡Syaoran!

Sakura había logrado llegar al departamento de Syaoran, pero a pesar de sus constantes llamados el chico no parecía querer atender a la puerta.

-Syaoran sé que estás ahí, no me engañas puedo sentir tu presencia, ¡abre la puerta Syaoran! –comenzó a golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió el aura verde más próxima a ella y le escuchó hablar

-Sakura no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es

Del otro lado de la puerta Syaoran estaba sufriendo un infierno, no había logrado reponerse de lo que acaba de hacerle a Sakura, pero parecía que la chica todavía podía soportar más. Estaba molesto por la situación, él también quería estar con ella; pero esto era lo mejor, ¿verdad?

-Syaoran, sé que crees que no debemos estar juntos pero…

-No sakura –le interrumpió –no es algo que crea es algo que es

-Pero

-¡Pero nada! –volvió a interrumpirle y ella calló temerosa –vete a tu casa Sakura es lo mejor, no pienso abrir la puerta… -suspiró –por favor entiéndeme

La chica agachó la mirada luciendo vencida y suspiro con fuerza, demostrando que esto le estaba costando demasiado

-me decepcionas Syaoran –el chico se sintió herido –pero, creo que tienes razón, sólo quería intentarlo –su voz sonaba triste –adiós Syaoran… ¡Aaah!

De pronto se escuchó cómo una bala había sido disparada y había azotado contra algo que al parecer era Sakura, Syaoran al instante reaccionó en extremo preocupado y abrió la puerta a prisa

-¡Sakura!

-¡Te atrape!

-¡¿Nani?

Al instante en que Syaoran abrió la puerta Sakura se avalanzó contra éste cayendo encima de él y fueron a dar al suelo, ella aprovechó la caída y en el proceso cerró la puerta con una pequeña patada de su pie derecho. El báculo de la estrella en su mano junto con la carta de "El disparo", evidenciaban que Sakura le había timado

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura? –le preguntó molesto -¿crees que fue divertido?

-¿y qué me dices tú? –le reclamó también subiendo la voz

-¿De qué hablas?, yo no te asusto de esta manera –ambos se separaron pero seguían sentados en el suelo, ella recargada contra la puerta

-tienes razón, tú eres peor

-¿qué? –se exaltó

-¿¡Por qué quieres dejarme sola?! –le reclamó y él se helo ante el comentario luciendo sorprendido

-Sakura –dijo al fin

-Mira –ella le mostró el osito de felpa gris

-eso es…

-es la prueba de que jamás te olvide

-¿Eh?

-a donde fuera éste pequeñín siempre estaba conmigo –le explicó y su voz sonó nostálgica -¿por qué no te das cuenta, de que lo único que quiero es estar contigo? –él desvió la mirada intentando lucir molesto –Syaoran

-Sal ahora Sakura –le advirtió

-No –le respondió seria y decidida

-vas a obligarme a sacarte de aquí

-inténtalo, no creo que puedas, después de todo nadie salvo yo puede abrir la carta "candado"

-maldición Sakura –se exhasperó

-dime todo lo que quieras Syaoran, pero yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no estés conmigo

-¿estar?, ¿a qué te refieres con "estar"?

Ella agachó la mirada y un sonroje en sus mejillas se hizo presente, su mirada lucía añorante y nerviosa, pero la chica respiró profundo y luego levantó el semblante decidida

-Quiero… quiero hacer el amor contigo -sus ojos brillaban con temeroso nerviosismo

-¡¡Eeehh??

Fin de la primera parte

Hola! Uf estuvo largísimo!, sorry por el retraso no pensé que fuera a llevarme tanto, pero no quería que se me escaparan las ideas, gracias a sousou que recordó el detalle del osito (aunq por eso tardé más en subir este capítulo LOL). Ojalá que les halla gustado, ya tengo los resultados de la votación, la verdad es que estuvo reñido, gracias por sus reviews, es un alivio el que les guste la historia. Actualizaré muy probablemente el jueves, si no es q mañana, no vaya a ser que se me escapen las ideas XD

Por el momento es todo, espero no haber repetitiva…

Ja ne!


	14. Un regalo de cumpleaños parte 2

Ok, antes de comenzar necesito aclarar un par de cosas, gracias a un review me di cuenta de mi desconsideración hacia las personas q no entienden ciertas palabras en japonés, así que aquí les dejo la lista de las palabras y frases usadas en mi fanfic, para que así puedan entender qué era lo que decían los personajes LOL y sorry por la tardanza, pero en cierta forma me daba flojera traducirlas todas… me disculpo de nuevo esperando no haberlos desorientado demasiado XD

atashi wa daijoubu desu (estoy bien)

arigatou (gracias)

ano, eto (este... pues…)

atashi mo (yo también)

anata wa dare? (quién eres tú?)

anata wa nigeru (tú estás huyendo)

daijobu deska? (estás bien?)

demo (pero)

gaki (niñato, criajo, mocoso, chiquillo y su derivados XD)

gomenasai, gomen (lo siento)

hai, ah, eh (sí)

hontoni (de verdad o en serio)

ie, dame (no)

ja ne (hasta luego)

koaio (miedo)

kekai (barrera)

mesamette (abre los ojos)

minna (todos)

mistress no tomodachi (la amiga de mi maestra)

nani (qué)

ne, oi (oye)

ore wa (yo -generalmnt lo usan los hombres-)

ohime sama (princesa)

Otou san (papá)

so desho (ciertamente o cierto)

sugoi (increíble o genial)

shoto matte ne (espera un momento)

Shigau (te equivocas)

sokka (ya veo o ya entiendo)

soretomo (o quizás, o tal vez)

taisetsuna (importante)

hitto (persona)

desu, deska (lenguaje formal o "keigo" no significa nada se usan para dar elegancia al modo de hablar de uno)

tokorede (como sea o por cierto)

Ahora sí, sigamos con esto:

Capítulo 13 – Un regalo de cumpleaños. Parte 2

Disclaimer: Última vez que lo digo, CCS no me pertenece, la historia y los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, al igual q los personajes que tomé de TRC…

A pesar de que la primavera tenía un par de días que había comenzado, aún podían sentirse las ráfagas de aire frío que llenaban las mañanas, provocando el que a las personas les fuera imposible salir de casa sin un suéter. Para Kurogane esto era algo fácil de prevenir, especialmente si vives en un lugar frío como Izumo, y era allí justamente a donde se dirigía el tren bala que había abordado. Al principio, no estaba seguro de que fuera correcto llegar de improviso, pero qué rayos, se había dicho; se trataba del lugar que había sido su hogar hasta los 18 años, sin mencionar el hecho de que de igual forma había quedado de ir la semana siguiente. ¿Qué problema podría ocasionar llegar unos días antes? Seguro que su padre no le reprocharía, ¿o sí?

Suspiró vencido, decidiendo no pensar más en las posibles complicaciones que podría ocasionar su pronta visita, al fin y al cabo era muy tarde para arrepentimientos, no era como que pudiera bajarse del tren cuando éste está en marcha. Además, necesitaba darse un respiro y en el acto, dárselo también a Tomoyo.

-"Tomoyo" –pensó mirando por la ventana más su reflejo que el paisaje tras el cristal

Notó entonces la bufanda que llevaba puesta, una fina pieza tejida de estambre color beige, ése era el color favorito de ella; quizá en el apuro no se había percatado de que había tomado la de ella y no la de él. Oh bueno, pensó; en realidad no era alguien que se preocupara por cosas triviales como ésa, además nunca le venía mal un recuerdo de ella. Suspiró resignado, iba a ser un largo viaje…

0000000

Mientras tanto, las clases que dirigía nuestro joven rubio mago, Fye, por fin habían terminado, y descansaba en el jardín que se encontraba frente a uno de los laboratorios a su cuidado. Había quedado de verse con Meilin después de las dos, la chica había accedido la invitación diciendo que la hora seria perfecta para ella, puesto que también tenía algunos asuntos pendientes por resolver.

-¡Fye san!

El chico rubio se giró en dirección a la voz. Meilin corría hacia él con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, y al verla, él terminó sonriendo también. La chica se detuvo tan pronto estuvo frente al chico.

-Disculpa, ¿llegué tarde? –preguntó ella al notar que el chico llevaba tiempo esperando

-No en realidad, lo que sucede es que terminé antes de lo esperado –respondió él aún sonriendo

-qué alivio –suspiró –debo confesarte que me tomó por sorpresa el que me llamaras, en realidad esperaba que buscaras a Sakura chan –Fye sólo rió en complicidad

-Aunque me gustaría hacerlo, me temo que por el momento no es posible –respondió luciendo algo deprimido –Sakura chan tiene sus propios problemas en este momento y no quisiera distraerla

-Mmm –asintió Meilin con su cabeza –Xiao Lang también está pasando por el mismo problema… ¿y, qué querías pedirme Fye san? –el chico suspiró

-No es algo sencillo, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que puedo confiar en ti –Meilin parpadeó confusa, ¿a qué se refería? –como ya lo sabes, yo también soy un mago; pero no soy el único. ¿Sabes?, en realidad yo tengo un hermano gemelo

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Alguien idéntico a ti Fye?

-mmm, más o menos –respondió sonriendo –La verdad es que somos totalmente opuestos, hace algunos años él sufrió un accidente y ha estado en coma desde entonces, hasta ahora –la sonrisa de Fye se desvaneció

-no entiendo, se supone deberías de estar contento de que tu hermano esté bien

-es más complicado de lo que parece –la chica le miró sin entender –verás Meilin, yo no soy Fye, mi hermano es el verdadero Fye, y mi verdadero nombre es Yuui –ella se sobresaltó ante sus palabras

-espera, no entiendo nada –dijo luciendo algo alterada -¿cambiaste tu identidad por la de él?

-algo así –respondió algo avergonzado

-¿alguien más sabe de esto?

-¿aparte de ti y de mí? –le dijo sonando algo divertido y ella le reprimió con la mirada, él suspiró vencido –sólo sakura chan y eriol kun, además de mi madre y kurogane san, claro está; aunque siento que Touya san también sabe algo –dijo en posición deductora (a modo de detective para q me entiendan), a Meilin le salió una venita en frustación

-Bien, ya entendí –le dijo interrumpiéndole, el chico le miró entonces –Lo que no me queda claro es, ¿por qué harías algo así? –cuestionó ella exaltada

-la razón de la mentira se ha perdido en todos estos años –respondió él –siéndote honesto, creo que nunca estuve consciente de las consecuencias de mi engaño; no había problema mientras Fye siguiera dormido, pero ahora que despertó… -las palabras de repente se atoraron en su boca y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por volver a hablar –no puedo permitir el que los sabios de mi familia se enteren, ocasionaría una gran tragedia; por eso debo volver –miró a la chica directamente –siendo miembro del clan Li, entiendes por lo que estoy pasando, ¿cierto? –la chica agachó la mirada con tristeza

-Sí. Xiao Lang también, ha tenido bastantes dificultades debido a los sabios… pero Fye, ¿por qué te causa tanto temor el regresar? –Fye cerró los ojos en un intento por evitar dejar fluir sus emociones

-Por desgracia a Fye le queda muy poco tiempo… y yo no sé si tendré el valor suficiente para enfrentarle, para mí sería mucho más fácil seguir viviendo dentro de ésta mentira

-¿por qué dices eso? –ella lucía algo herida pero irritada -¿es que acaso no ves tu propio valor? –él sonrió con tristeza

-en verdad que son iguales… tú y kurogane me refiero…

-¡eres un tonto! –le gritó ya enfadada –claro que voy a comportarme así si dices todas esas tonterías. Fye o Yuui ¡qué importa!, tú eres especial, eres una increíble persona, eres apuesto y talentoso –comenzó a hablar sin detenerse y sin darse cuenta de ello, un rubor empezó a evidenciarse en sus mejillas y mientras la chica hablaba apresuradamente el chico le veía entre confundido y sorprendido –siempre estás cuidando de Sakura chan y me parece que es algo formidable, tienes un excelente carácter y la verdad es –su mirada brillaba –la verdad es

-¿la verdad es? –preguntó el confundido y curioso cuando ella ya no habló

-¡que me gustas mucho Fye! –levantó la voz sin realmente quererlo, el chico parpadeó varias veces

-¿ore wa? –se señaló él mismo

-hai –ella contestó avergonzada y de inmediato agachó la mirada

-fiu fiu, vaya persona más directa –sonrió

-¿eh? –ella le miró al instante y él sonrió más ampliamente

-atashi mo desu… Meilin chan daisuki (a mí también… me gusta Meilin)

-¿hon… hontoni?

-Hai –ella sonrió ampliamente y en un impulso le abrazó con fuerza, él sólo le devolvió el abrazo

-"sólo espero que Xiao Lang pueda tener una resolución como la mía" –pensó Meilin, sin imaginarse, que en verdad su querido primo recibiría incluso más de lo que esperaba.

0000000

-¡¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!! –exclamó Syaoran tras recuperarse de sufrir algo parecido a un infarto, claro que las emociones seguían a flor de piel -¡¡No puedes hablar en serio!!

Sakura le miraba entre un dejo de vergüenza y nerviosismo. Su mirada bailaba con las emociones de su corazón peleando con las ideas de su cabeza. Su cuerpo temblaba temeroso de las posibles razones que él pudiera tener para rechazarle, sus labios se apretaban casi formando un puchero; la pequeña sakura, que ya no era tan pequeña, se sentía intimidada por la situación en la que se había puesto, aún así tuvo la fuerza y valor suficientes para responder

-¿y qué tiene de extraño? –exclamó levantando la voz pero sonando temblorosa a la vez y el rubor en sus mejillas se hacía cada vez más fuerte –es normal que una chica quiera complementarse con el chico que ama –Syaoran se sonrojó

-Bueno, sí pero… -desvió la mirada y su voz se apagó ante su vergüenza

-¿o es que acaso no me amas? –él giró su vista hacia ella de inmediato, la chica le miraba como si su vida dependiera de la respuesta de él, su mirada era suplicante

-Claro que sí, ¿cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? –elevó la voz sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas también tenían un tono rojo adornándolas, ella sonrió

-Entonces podemos ser uno –dijo emocionada sin estar realmente consciente del significado que embargaban sus palabras. El rostro de Syaoran estaba completamente rojo como tomate

-¡Tonta, no es tan simple! –le gritó en el borde de su vergüenza

-¿por qué no? –preguntó confundida haciendo un puchero

-bueno pues porque; porque… porque… ahem… -su voz, que en un principio había empezado fuerte, se fue apagando hasta que volvió a acomodarse en su postura y desvió la mirada

-¿es que acaso no te soy lo suficientemente atractiva, es eso? –preguntó haciendo que su voz sonara seductora

-No es eso Sakura –pronunció entre dientes, lucía molesto pero en realidad era el esfuerzo grande que estaba haciendo por contenerse

-¿entonces qué es? –Exclamó ella sonando ya irritada –si no es porque no me ames, o porque no te sea atractiva, entonces ¿Por qué es que no quieres estar conmigo? –Syaoran se negó a responder – ¿no te das cuenta de que después de hoy podríamos no volver a vernos jamás? –le dijo ya sonando triste

-Ése es el punto

-¿qué? –le miró confundida y él suspiró vencido, logrando relajar su cuerpo al hacerlo y finalmente mirándola en el proceso

-¿De verdad quieres hacer algo que vas a olvidar, Sakura? –ella reaccionó ante sus palabras y agachó la mirada hacia el suelo con tristeza, su cuerpo se sacudía en pequeños temblores -¿de veras quieres entregarte a mí, sabiendo que yo jamás voy a recordar que nos compartimos? –Sakura apretó los ojos derramando lágrimas al hacerlo, cerró ambas manos con fuerza en puños y luego levantó la mirada decidida

-¡Precisamente por eso!

-¿Eh? –ahora era su turno de lucir confundido

-Incluso si la mente olvida, el cuerpo recuerda –su mirada se tornó seria y él se exaltó en sorpresa al no poder interpretarla –yo tengo fe en nosotros, y sé que volveremos a vernos sin importar lo que pase –su voz se comenzó a quebrar ante el nudo que se formaba en su garganta –porque, somos el uno para el otro –las lágrimas se formaron en sus orbes esmeralda –si yo me entrego a ti… sé que será suficiente, para volverte a encontrar

-Sakura –susurró Syaoran para sí, él también comenzó a sacudirse en temblores, embargado ahora por todas sus emociones

-si me das algo de ti… -le miró suplicante, con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos e intentando sonreír –si te doy algo de mi… el día que volvamos a vernos, nuestros cuerpos se recordarán –Syaoran le veía desconcertado, pero la misma esperanza brillaba en sus ojos -…y al final, nos llevarán de vuelta con el otro… esa es mi esperanza… -El rostro de sakura se vio adornado por una sonrisa que lucía quebrada. Syaoran también estaba sufriendo con las mismas emociones, pero agachó la mirada intentando calmarse, tomó fuerza y desvió su mirada de nuevo

-yo también te he deseado Sakura –el corazón de la chica dio un salto de alegría –te deseo sakura –y le miraba conmocionada –pero; no lo haré –la chica abrió sus ojos en asombro, herida ante sus palabras…

-¿por qué Syaoran?

0000000

-¿Dónde está?

-¿To-ya?

-mi hermana, ¿dónde está?

-¿Sakura chan?

-¡Yuki! Deja de hacer el bobo

Yukito había terminado con su clase de la maestría y se disponía a irse a casa, cuando Touya entró gruñendo y con el seño fruncido al salón en el que se encontraba. La pregunta inicial, que había evidenciado su presencia, desconcertó a Yukito pues lo había tomado por sorpresa; cuando Touya volvió a preguntar denotando que hablaba de Sakura, Yukito le sonrió divertido preguntando de nuevo como si quisiera confirmar que se trataba de la misma persona que Touya buscaba, sin intenciones de responder a la pregunta original de su amigo. Claro que, cuando de Sakura se trata, Touya puede llegar a convertirse en el monstruo del que tanto acusa a su hermanita de ser.

-Calma Toya –río –Si no está en el dormitorio lo más probable es que haya salido con Syaoran kun

-Ése es justamente el problema –replicó molesto –no concibo que esté con ese mocoso

-¿No crees que estás exagerando Toya?, sakura chan ya no es una niña pequeña, creo que sabe elegir con quién estar

-No lo entiendes Yuki

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó confundido

-El día de hoy algo muy grave puede pasar –exclamó molesto

-ah, te refieres a que Sakura chan y Syaoran kun se unan –la venita en la frente de Touya empezó a crecer en grandes proporciones –pero no te preocupes Toya, yo creo que en realidad nos vendría bastante bien; Sakura chan dejaría de estar en peligro

-¡¿Cómo dices eso Yuki?! –Le gritó al estilo anime y Yukito casi sale volando –ese gaki representa un peligro mayor que en el que se encuentra actualmente

-jajaja, yo creo que lo que sucede es que aún te preocupas demasiado por tu pequeña hermanita, jajaja

-Cállate –le dijo avergonzado, y luego suspiró vencido -¿realmente no puedo controlarla cierto?

-Me temo que no –Yukito le miró en simpatía, en cierta forma entendía lo que estaba sintiendo Touya, pues Yue estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo

-haaa –suspiró –y justo ahora que papá está por llegar

-Descuida –le respondió sonriente –yo creo que tienen suficiente tiempo

-No estás siendo de ayuda Yuki –Touya le miraba más deprimido que molesto y Yukito sólo parpadeo hasta que pareció caer en cuenta de algo

-No hay de qué preocuparse Toya, yo sé que tanto Sakura chan como Syaoran kun sabrán protegerse –literalmente el cuerpo de Toya parecía de papel y salió volando hasta caer en el suelo -¿estás bien Toya?

-Un día de estos –murmuró en el suelo –juro que te mato –yukito parpadeó confundido sin entender qué había dicho

0000000

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan difícil Syaoran?

-No tienes ni idea Sakura

La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil para Sakura, pero estaba demasiado decidida como para echarse para atrás, la mala noticia es que igual lo estaba Syaoran; aunque quizá cupiese la pequeña posibilidad de salir airosa de este enfrentamiento si lograba seguir el consejo de su amiga Tomoyo, si las palabras de ella eran ciertas, Syaoran no podría evitar caer en la trampa tendida…

-Entonces –comenzó ella sonando concluyente –lo que tratas de decirme es que te arrepientes de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros

-¡¿Eh?! –él reaccionó al instante sintiéndose atrapado por la pregunta

-Aquél encuentro, aquellos besos, ¡¿te arrepientes de todo eso?! –La tristeza embargaba el rostro de ella y él casi pierde el aliento al verla así

-No Sakura –negó levantando un poco la voz –yo jamás voy a arrepentirme de eso, ¡jamás!

-Entonces, ¿por qué? –él no supo qué responder –si de todos modos lo vamos a olvidar, entonces, ¿por qué no disfrutar de ello un poco más?

-Sakura… -quería abrazarla, quería confortarla, pero no podía hacerlo

Sakura suspiró vencida y se puso de pie avanzando hacia él, el báculo mágico regresó a la forma de llave y la carta disparo desapareció en un destello de luz rosa. Sakura se detuvo frente a él, el chico le miraba confundido desde su lugar en el suelo.

-Al menos levántate –él seguía con el mismo semblante confuso –…para poder despedirnos propiamente, quiero decir –el corazón de él se estrujó, y acto seguido se puso en pie, aún no muy seguro de qué hacer –Syaoran –Sakura no le dio tiempo de responder pues se había abrazado a él con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él -¿tú me amas? –preguntó aún oculta

-Claro que sí Sakura –respondió Syaoran abrazándola al hacerlo; no había necesidad de pensar la respuesta, claro que la amaba

-Yo… -se separó un poco de él para mirarle fijamente, pero sin liberarse del abrazo, y sus orbes esmeraldas se sellaron en los orbes ámbar de él –Yo también te amo Syaoran –el corazón de él saltó de gusto –te amo –le dijo en una voz tan suave y llena de emoción, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillando en lagrimas y los labios semiabiertos brillando también en ese tono rosado; sí, de verdad que la amaba. Y entonces la misma emoción brilló en los ojos de él.

Era difícil entender lo que estaba sucediendo. La proximidad entre ellos era cada vez más grande. Sakura y Syaoran poseían un lazo tan fuerte que era difícil creer que se olvidarían para nunca recordarse. Embargados del sentimiento de amor, no supieron el momento en el que sus rostros se acercaron…

-Syaoran

-Sakura

Susurraban cada uno el nombre del otro, con los sentimientos a flor de piel

-¿Me olvidarás Syaoran? –preguntó aferrándose a las ropas de él y con el rostro empapado en amor y esperanza, aún cuando su mirada lucía triste y suplicante

-Nunca –respondió él de inmediato y con la emoción viva en su voz, mientras la ceñía por la cintura.

Se besaron entonces…

El contacto fue suave, labio contra labio, un roce apenas… mas la danza no terminó allí, una secuencia de besos entrecortados, una sublime caricia en la que sentían el mundo derretirse a sus pies… Era una promesa imposible dadas las circunstancias, pero era una promesa honesta y pura; él no mentía al decir que no le olvidaría, pues eso era lo que le gritaba su corazón, siempre acompasado por el de ella.

-Sakura –dijo él entre besos logrando separar un poco su rostro del de ella

-No Syaoran –le suplicó negándose a detenerse, él intentaba alejarse pero sin realmente esforzarse en lograrlo –por favor –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él ya no pudo contenerse –Si quieres que me vaya me iré, pero yo…

Él la interrumpió besándola con fuerza y deseo puro, ella se dejó llevar por la sensación que causaba él en su cuerpo. Él se separó después de un instante y le dijo con la voz algo ronca:

-No quiero que te vayas –Y su mirada brillaba por fin con el deseo acumulado de esos ocho años de espera y angustia…

_**I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here**_

-Syaoran –habló casi en susurro mirándole desconcertada, pero su corazón rebosaba de alegría, él la abrazó pegándola por completo a su cuerpo y sus partes íntimas se conectaron aún bajo la presión de sus ropas, ella soltó un pequeño gemido aunque sin darse cuenta de ello, él sonrió para sus adentros

-Y no quiero irme –acercó entonces su rostro al de ella, sus narices y sus frentes rozándose, los brazos de él rodeándola, ciñendo su cintura y su espalda; los brazos de ella nerviosos sobre los de él, sus manos subiendo temerosas para rodearle el cuello; él se divertía poniéndola a prueba

_**And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory**_

–porque yo… -sus labios buscaron los de ella y por un instante ella abrió los suyos preparándose para el beso pero él se desvió, (algo así como en piratas del Caribe, cuando Elizabeth pone a prueba a Jack, diciéndole que un día el hará lo correcto por curiosidad ok?) Se miraron ya estando completamente abrazados, y él dijo las palabras que comenzaron con el encantamiento en el que ambos se volvieron presa del otro.

–Te amo Sakura

-Syaoran

_**Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide**_

Y se besaron de nuevo; esta vez con más fuerza y pasión que la anterior. La chica ya estaba perdida en el hechizo, quizá aún más que él… Todo era nuevo, desconocido y excitante, cada beso más fascinante que el anterior, más adictivo.

_**I won't go  
I won't sleep  
**_

La pasión es un sentimiento tan exquisito… y ellos lo probaron hasta la última gota: compartieron sus mundos…

_**I can not breathe**_

Él la acariciaba, había amor y cuidado en cada roce; ella recibía sus caricias y le respondía con la misma intensidad que él…

_**  
Until you're resting here with me**_

Un instante se estaban besando a penas en una caricia. El siguiente instante, las prendas eran deslizadas fuera de sus cuerpos por esas mismas caricias, primero a un ritmo lento que comenzó a acelerarse después, volviendo las caricias más intensas. No había necesidad de pensarlo, de pedir por permiso, de palabras; eran uno, uno sólo, siempre lo habían sido…

_**I wont leave**_

_**I cant hide**_

_**I can not breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

El vestido de Sakura había quedado olvidado en alguna parte del suelo, la osadía se había apoderado de ambos, ella le desabrochó la camisa y le liberó de ésta, haciendo lo mismo con su pantalón, mientras ambos avanzaban hacia un lugar más privado.

_**I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream**_

No deseando separarse, tropezaron varias veces, y en una incluso tumbaron el mueble donde descansaba el teléfono, pero ¡qué importaba!, no había tiempo a dedicarse a pensar en un mundo que no fuera el de ellos…

_**And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been**_

Él lucho un poco con el broche del brasier de ella… ella sólo se rió entre besos y tuvo que ayudarle en ganar su pequeña guerra. Era la primera vez que hacía esto después de todo. Cuando estuvo libre de la prenda él se detuvo a mirarla. Era hermosa, y ella no pudo ocultar su vergüenza. La levantó entonces besándola en el acto, y las piernas de ella se ciñeron a la cintura de él.

_**  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide**_

La besaba con tanto anhelo, con tanto deseo acumulado de todos esos años… Finalmente llegaron a su destino…

_**I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me**_

La recostó en la cama dejándose caer sobre ella. Besó su cuello descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos… los besó también, quizá algo nervioso pero siempre sincero. Ella gimió en respuesta y enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de él. Syaoran descendió hasta llegar a su vientre, y lentamente se deshizo de la última prenda de ella. Sakura respiraba de forma agitada, su pecho se levantaba en un ritmo marcado por los movimientos de él.

_**I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here**_

Él la probó… y ella se alejó al principio, no pudiendo soportar la sensación de momento… él la buscó de nuevo, subiendo sus manos para que acariciaran el resto de su cuerpo…

"¿Cómo es… cómo es posible el sentirme tan completa?, ¿tan deseosa de tenerle?"

_**I won't go  
I won't sleep**_

_**I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me**_

Ella estaba más que contenta… Ésta era su persona más valiosa, él era el ser que más amaba. No tenía miedo; confiaba en él; y quería llegar hasta el último éxtasis. Él volvió a ella y le besó con fuerza mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas, sus cuerpos haciendo contacto, moviéndose a un ritmo perfecto sobre el otro… ella le acariciaba la espalda, él movía sus manos por sobre las piernas de ella… él corazón de él también era embargado por la felicidad, palpitando al ritmo del corazón de Sakura…

_**I wont leave**_

_**I cant hide**_

_**I can not be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

Sudaron, en el calor del otro… se estaban entregando, se estaban dando todo de sí… sus manos se entrelazaron, preparándose a recibir ese momento…

-Sakura –él se detuvo mirándola con ternura y algo de preocupación brilló en su mirada, ella le miró aún envuelta en el hechizo, su mano derecha entrelazada con la izquierda de él –No quiero que sientas dolor, es por eso que haré algo de trampa para ayudarte –ella solo asintió, confiando plenamente en él

Syaoran colocó su mano derecha sobre el vientre de ella y al contacto una tenue luz verde brillo en el lugar del roce

-Aaah… -Sakura se arqueó al sentir la sensación de placer llenar todo su cuerpo y proveniente de su vientre…

_**Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide**_

Syaoran se colocó entre las piernas de ella; estaba agitado y nervioso, pero feliz de estar en donde se encontraba… Sakura se preparó para recibirlo… Lento al principio, y con un poco más de fuerza y velocidad al final, él la penetró…

Y fue hermoso…

_**I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me**_

Ella gimió en el acto, al igual que él… sus cuerpos se arquearon ante la sensación de placer que los envolvió en la embestida… por un instante sólo se mantuvieron así, saboreando el momento… él, levantándola ligeramente por la cintura y respirando sobre su pecho; ella sosteniéndose con fuerza aferrándose a él… y después sus cuerpos bailaron al compas de la danza más antigua de todas…

_**I wont leave**_

_**I cant hide**_

_**I can not be**_

_**Until you're resting here **_

Se aferraron el uno al otro, y se movieron por los caminos marcados en sus cuerpos… caricia tras caricia, se probaron el uno al otro… de momento cambiaban sus posicione,; en una danza en la que había amor, deseo, pasión y nostalgia; la añoranza que cada uno sintió por el otro en el tiempo separados…

_**I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me**_

Terminaron abrazados, ya al borde del final del acto; no necesitaron de palabras, bastó una mirada para saber que en ese momento volaban hacia el mismo paraíso… él la embistió con más fuerza, ella se aferró a él abrazándolo y gimiendo en su oído… él se sintió desfallecer de placer al oírle…

Y fue mágico… sentirse el ser uno…

Ella lloró al momento de tocar el cielo, casi se ahoga en tan hermoso sentimiento… abrazada a Syaoran, elevó su último grito de placer al levantar el rostro y pequeñas lágrimas lograron escapar de sus ojos… él gimió con ella; y la emoción logró envolverlo a él también…

Era tan hermoso que creían estar soñando…

_**I wont leave**_

_**I cant hide**_

_**I can not be**_

_**Until you're resting here **_

Continuaron con la danza aún estando exhaustos, dispuestos a satisfacerse por encima del límite hasta mucho después de entrada la noche… sus corazones latiendo a una velocidad estremecedora, hasta terminar dormidos abrazados al otro… No deseaban nada más, pues estaban completos en ese momento

0000000

Por otra parte, los dos guardianes que ahora descansaban en la habitación de Sakura, acompañados de Touya, Eriol y Tomoyo, volvían al fin a sus formas falsas.

-Está completo –dijo Yukito al recobrar su forma –ahora Sakura chan ya no necesita alimentarse de nosotros

-¿Significa que se ha fusionado con Li? –preguntó Tomoyo, mientras que Touya optaba por no escuchar

-hai –respondió Yukito

-Sakura está a salvo ahora –dijo kero –sólo espero que el mocoso pueda protegerle

-No te preocupes –habló Eriol llamando la atención de todos –están cerca de recordarlo

0000000

Sakura dormía en los brazos de Syaoran, no temía por el futuro pues el acto recién compartido aún danzaba en el ambiente que les rodeaba…

**Y dentro de sus sueños, divisó la solución para vacío:**

"_Syaoran regresará a Hong Kong… no quiero, no quiero que pase… no quiero, porque siento lo mismo…"_

**Ella recordó al ver su pasado de nuevo… **

"¿Una carta Sakura?... Mi querido Syaoran…"

**Recordó el nombre de la carta, y el significado dentro de ella…**

-¡Aaah! –ella despertó de golpe, agitada por el descubrimiento y de inmediato despertó a su acompañante -¡Syaoran, Syaoran despierta!

-¿mmm? –él abrió con pesadez los ojos y le miró confundido -¿qué pasa Sakura?

-Ya lo tengo –le dijo emocionada, él se talló los ojos aún sin entender intentando desesperezarse

-¿qué cosa?

-Syaoran kun, mañana ambos entregaremos nuestro sentimiento –ahora sí él se despertó por completo, pero no por felicidad como Sakura

-¿y se puede saber por qué eso te emociona? –preguntó en cierto punto irritado y herido

-¿no lo ves Syaoran? –río contenta y antes de que él pudiera volver a preguntar de qué rayos hablaba, Sakura extendió su mano izquierda revelando una carta Sakura en ella, una vez dispersada la reciente luz rosa, volvió a mirarle –Syaoran, esta carta es de los dos

-¿Eh?

El chico tomó la carta en sus manos y después de identificarle, no pudo evitar el sonreír… su corazón de nuevo envuelto en esa calidez desprendida al estar con Sakura, saltaba en una felicidad tan grande que tampoco logró contener las lágrimas que no sólo se desprendían de sus orbes castañas, sino también de las esmeralda.

-Ah –asintió –mañana por la mañana volveremos a ser uno Sakura –le sonrió y ella se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo

-Syaoran –dijo su nombre en sollozos -ahora estaremos juntos por siempre

Él no podía estar más contento. Se sentía tan dichoso que se creía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Respiró el aroma de ella, y su cuerpo se estremeció en satisfacción al caer en cuenta de que de ahora en adelante, viviría así, con ese aroma por siempre con él.

En sus manos, aún descansaba la carta que había nacido de ambos…

…La carta, AMOR

Notas de la autora:

Lo siento, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO por el retraso, pero cómo les explico que estuve en EXTREMO ocupada, la escuela aún no me deja respirar y al final no tuve tiempo de venir a subir este capítulo, so sorry… sé que prometí actualizar ayer, pero en fin, ya qué le hago… Espero haya sido de su agrado, ya por fin esta historia sin más remedio se terminará en el siguiente capi…. Snif Pero así es esto...

anyway, nos vemos hasta la prox... xcierto q ando deprimida, las clamp ya dieron el nvo final de la serie de ccs o al menos eso parece, y es cruel, en mi opinión arruinaron la historia, pero ps ya que, snif snif, estoy q no paro de llorar...

ja ne!


	15. Un final q akba con 1 principio

Antes de empezar, les debo una ENORME disculpa… debo de pensar lo que escribo y cómo lo escribo antes de escribirlo… a lo q me refiero es a lo siguiente: en mi última nota, mencioné mi tristeza e indignación ante un probable nuevo final para CCS (q créanme q parece estar mucho, mucho después del final de la historia, tanto del anime como del manga)…

Lo que sucede es que las CLAMP, en sus dos últimas creaciones (XXX-Holic y Tsubasa Chronicle, las cuales resultaron ser una sola historia pero dividida en dos partes), colocaron a nuestra preciosa pareja de syaoran y sakura, sólo para darnos "pistas, señales", d q en realidad, no son ni sakura, ni syaoran. La primera aún no dicen pq usa ese nombre, sólo dijeron q ese no es su nombre real y el segundo dice que tomó el nombre de su _**padre**_ cuando éste le entrega la espada del trueno (q s la q usa syaoran de ccs). Luego dicen q sakura (en este caso la madre del niño que tomó el nombre de su padre syaoran), pagó el precio para que su hijo pudiera viajar a la dimensión de Clow, lo q pagó a cambio fue el báculo de la estrella (e incluso te lo muestran en la tienda de yuuko tanto en tsubasa chronicle como en xxx-holic). Para acabarla de amolar, en el capi. 201 del manga (de TRC), no sólo aparece el símbolo de la estrella de magia de sakura para proteger a su "hijo", sino q resulta q se regresa el tiempo, se kmbia el curso de la historia… consecuencias: aparece watanuki como el nuevo hijo de sakura y de syaoran, y watanuki queda a cargo de yuuko y te quedas con una expresión en la cara que dice WHAT THE HECK????!!!! Q pasó con kero?, que pasó con yue?, las cartas?, dónde diablos estaba Tomoyo?, y q rayos estaba haciendo eriol?, a poco sakura y syaoran se volvieron tan débiles?????!!!!! Y luego gritas aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!, mi cabeza, no entiendo nadaaaaaa!!!!!!TT0TT

…(intentando calmarme… lo siento TxT)

Y ésa es básicamente la razón por la que escribí lo que escribí… sorry… sé que algunos de ustedes se ilusionaron con la idea de una continuación… lo siento, ocasioné algo que casi, casi no tiene perdón XD gomen… Aclaro, la disculpa va dirigida sólo para aquellos que NO han visto ni XXX-Holic, ni Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ok?, aquellos que ya lo sabían, los compadezco deben sufrir igual q yo…T.T

Anyway, antes de enterrarme más en mi propia tumba, comencemos con el final de mi fanfic con el que espero poder redimirme LOL (eso sólo si les gusta, claro está ¬¬). Ahora sí, empecemos…!

0000000

El sonido de una suave y hermosa melodía flotaba en el aire, llenando la habitación y el resto de la casa de una paz mágica. Las ventanas estaban en su totalidad abiertas y el aire entraba suave, en una brisa que elevaba sutilmente la fina tela de las cortinas. Los rayos del sol bañaban la habitación con reflejos dorados; podían escucharse el canto de las aves y el cuchicheo de los pequeños animales que llenaban el jardín ubicado del otro lado de la ventana.

En una pequeña pero fina mecedora de madera, una mujer se mecía lentamente mientras en sus brazos descansaba un recién nacido… la pequeña criaturita de castaña cabellera y piel blanca, se aferraba con fuerza a los dedos de su madre con ayuda de sus pequeñas manitas y descansaba pacíficamente dentro del sueño producido por el ambiente… Sus dos fieles guardianes miraban conmovidos al recién nacido frente a ellos, el resto de sus compañeras mágicas también bailaban y brillaban ante la presencia del pequeño niño…

Era un día como cualquier otro, lleno de felicidad; la diferencia radicaba en la nueva presencia que se les unía en ese día… la madre sonreía al ver al pequeño ser en sus brazos; aún estando cansada y casi agotada, tenía la suficiente fuerza y voluntad para cuidar de su pequeño hijo. Rió un poco al caer en cuenta de que tenía en sus brazos una réplica casi exacta de su persona más especial, y se cuestionaba si en adelante tendría que lidiar no sólo con los celos del padre sino también con los del hijo.

-Xiao Lang –le dijo a penas en un susurro con esa cautivadora sonrisa iluminando su rostro, el bebé se movió un poco en sueños ante el sonido del nombre y ella no pudo sentirse más contenta y satisfecha en ese momento

El padre del niño estaba frente a ella, pero incado a la altura del pequeño bebé. La sonrisa también bailaba en su rostro, su mirada enternecida con el pequeño ser frente a él, se sintió satisfecho y orgulloso de haber sido parte de la existencia de aquél niño. Acarició sutilmente el rostro del bebé, embargado todo su ser en el amor y cariño que sentía por él; el pequeño bebé bostezó en respuesta, moviéndose un poco ante el contacto con la mano de su padre. Todos los presentes rieron ante la respuesta del niño, una risilla cómplice al ver la gracia que denotaba el pequeño…

Los párpados del pequeñín se apretaron un poco y luego, parpadeando lentamente, comenzaron a abrirse de par en par; los padres le miraron volviéndose sus sonrisas más amplias y conmovidas por su hijo; quien rió un poco al sentirse envuelto en la calidez del amor desprendido de sus padres y de los ahí presentes, aún cuando todavía no era totalmente consciente de su entorno.

Sí…

Éste era sin lugar a dudas…

…el mejor regalo que habían recibido en toda su vida.

La madre se meció un rato más con el bebé en sus brazos, mientras el resto de los presentes disfrutaban la escena conmovidos hasta el último rincón de sus corazones.

Capítulo 14 – Un final que acaba con un principio

Era extraño el tener una noche de cielo despejado en una ciudad como Londres, mas no por ello imposible. Meilin descansaba sobre la cama, mientras miraba la luna a través del ventanal ubicado a su izquierda. Sus ojos denotaban algo de nostalgia, pero el sentimiento que sentía dentro de sí era un poco más complicado que eso. Pasó su mano entonces por su vientre y se quedó pensativa un instante.

-Un mes… -susurró –haa, ¿qué voy a hacer? –lucía algo preocupada

-¿Por qué es que te causa tanto problema?

Meilin levantó la vista hacia el dueño de la voz que llenaba la habitación en aquél momento. El hombre de finos rubios cabellos, que descansaba sobre uno de los anaqueles de la cama, le miraba con ternura y amor reflejados en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo que por qué? –cuestionó ella un tanto ofendida y el hombre simplemente se acercó a ella hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama -¿crees que me siento contenta de haber descubierto que estoy embarazada el mismo día en que mi cuñada dio a luz?

-sigo sin ver el problema –exclamó de forma simplona

-¡¡Fai!! –gritó ella en exasperación -¿y se supone que tú eres mi supuesto esposo?

-ororo, ¿lo pones en duda? –cuestionó más divertido que preocupado

-¡¿cómo puede ser que no lo veas?! –exclamó con la cabeza entre sus manos y negando con ella luciendo bastante frustrada y graciosa al mismo tiempo –éste se suponía sería un momento especial "único" para nosotros

-¿y no lo es? –preguntó confundido y ella le interrumpió

-¡no!, no lo es porque al mismo tiempo es el momento especial de sakura y de Xiao lang

-are… -suspiró sonriendo –no creo estar entendiendo, ¿no será mas bien que querías la atención para ti?

-¡pues claro que sí! –le contestó y él se rió ante lo transparente de su esposa

-Meilin chan sigues siendo una niña pequeña –le dijo sobándole la cabeza

-no es para que te burles –él la interrumpió poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios

-no lo hago, si tanto te molesta, podemos guardarnos la noticia por un par de días más

-¿de verdad? –cuestionó con esperanza pero al mismo tiempo algo incrédula, él sólo asintió sonriendo –tú eras el más emocionado por contarle a todos

-No iba a hacerlo si tenías problemas con ello, es por eso que preferí que lo descubrieras por ti misma

-¿Fai tú ya lo sabías verdad? –le miró de forma acusadora

-no en vano soy un mago Meilin chan –le sonrió divertido

-Mou, ¡eso es injusto! –reclamó ella atacándolo de pronto –no se supone que conozcas mi cuerpo mejor que yo, ¡hey!?

Fai la tomó por las muñecas y se giró en la cama a modo de intercambiar posiciones y quedar encima de ella, logrando hacer el que la chica se ruborizara

-Si no conozco cada rincón de ti Meilin chan –le susurró al oído de forma seductora y ella no pudo evitar el excitarse -¿qué clase de amante seria?

-Fai –susurró su nombre cerrando los ojos algo nerviosa y dejándose besar por él

-Vamos, Mei, disfrutemos lo que nos queda de la noche

-Fai…

Unas cuantas horas después, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través del ventanal a la habitación; sin embargo, Meilin seguía dormida envuelta en los brazos de Fai; éste la miraba con ternura. Tenía poco menos del año de haberse casado con Meilin y no podía desear tener nada mejor. Se acurrucó con ella hasta que un destello sobre el collar que Meilin llevaba puesto capturó su atención y su mirada no pudo mas que volverse nostálgica. Ése collar era el último recuerdo de su hermano, y hacían casi 6 años desde entonces…

Flashback

-¿Tu hermano está despierto?

La chica de ojos color rubí preguntó al de ojos ámbar, quien sólo asintió con algo de tristeza en su rostro

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? –cuestionó ella

-No le queda mucho tiempo –explicó con dolor –es probable que ésta sea la última vez que esté consciente

-Y, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer Fai? –le preguntó al acercarse a él y tomarle de las manos, y él después de sobresaltarse por el gesto respiró hondo para poder hablar

-Mi madre me habló una vez, de una manera para fusionar dos seres cuya naturaleza sea la misma

-¿Fusionarlos? –hizo un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás de sorpresa –Fai, ¿estás buscando el fusionarte con tu hermano?

-Hai –afirmó él cerrando los ojos, como si esperara el que se le reprendiera, pero Meilin sólo suspiró con fuerza en un intento de apagar su frustración

-¿qué ganarías tú con eso?, ¿evitar enfrentarte a los sabios de tu familia?

-Sería como darles la solución que siempre han buscado

-¿Solución?

-Escucha Meilin –le dijo, y ella pudo darse cuenta de que él iba en serio cuando dejó de lado el "chan" con el que siempre se refería hacia ella –no lo hago por ellos, lo hago por la felicidad de Fai

-No entiendo cómo ayudaría esto a su felicidad

-¿Serías capaz Meilin?... –él la tomó del mentón y selló su mirada con la de ella

-F-Fai… -susurró apenas, pues se sentía algo intimidada por él, sin embargo la mirada de él se volvió suplicante

-¿Serías capaz de amarnos a ambos?

-¡!

Ella se soltó de su agarre, evidentemente sobrexaltada, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Fijó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, su corazón palpitaba acelerado mientras su mente intentaba ligar los pensamientos; y por un instante Fai creyó haber pedido demasiado…

Fin del flashback

Fai cerró los ojos tras un suspiro, y se abrazó con más fuerza al amor de su vida… El recuerdo aún bailaba en su memoria

"_Soy Meilin, Li Meilin; y estoy aquí para amarte Fai san…"_

Sonrió en ese momento y sintiose satisfecho al mismo tiempo. Abrió los ojos y leyó la hora en el pequeño reloj en forma de mapache que descansaba en la cómoda del lado de Meilin… 7:30… aún le quedaba una hora más antes de tener que levantarse de la cama, incluso si eso significaba el que llegara tarde al trabajo; por su esposa, lo haría.

***

Kaho Mizuki nunca había sido una chica perfecta, a pesar de lo que en el exterior se pudiera observar, siempre había sido una chica bastante atolondrada, tenía una pésima memoria y casi siempre se perdía al salir a pasear por las calles de Londres (sin importar el tiempo que llevara viviendo ahí); y quizá fuera por eso el que no se sorprendiera al ver lo atolondrado que había resultado ser su hijo. Aun que por otro lado, el que viviera bajo los constantes cuidados de Nakuru (sabiendo lo imperactiva e inmadura de esa niña) y de Supi (cuyo afán por los dulces seguía siendo el mismo) era una invitación abierta para generar a un niño así.

-Haaa –suspiró –"los problemas que tendrá mi hijo cuando entre a la secundaria, especialmente si Nakuru sigue cerca de él" –pensó para sus adentros

-¡Aaaaaahhh!

De repente el grito de un niño se escuchó en el piso de arriba acompañado a la vez de una risa femenina, inconscientemente Kaho elevó la vista hacia el techo (aún cuando no podía ver a través del concreto)

-¡Nakuru, sal de mi habitación!

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?, ¿no ves que no puedo contenerme? ¡Eres tan lindo!

Kaho volvió a suspirar –Aquí vamos de nuevo

-Es exahustiva mi compañera, ¿no es cierto? –El pequeño ser alado, supi; flotó hacia el lugar en la cocina en el que descansaba Kaho quien le sonrió en simpatía

-Por la forma en la que lo dices, pareciera que es a ti a quien le causa más problemas

-No se ve molesta –notó él

-No –sonrió ella –porque tengo en mi vida todo lo que podría desear

-El chico me recuerda mucho al amo Eriol

-Es verdad –afirmó ella –pero creo que tiene cierto más parecido con el antiguo mago Clow –inquirió ella y supi le miró confundido

-Eso no sabría decirlo, ya que nunca le conocí. Tal vez alguien como la actual maestra de las cartas y sus guardianes puedan dar opinión al respecto

-Lo sé –sonrió ella con más intensidad –es por eso que no puedo esperar a ver sakura chan y a su nuevo bebé

-El amo Eriol también estaba impaciente, sin embargo aún no ha regresado y ya ha pasado un año desde entonces

Kaho respiró profundo ante la mención de su compañero. Ella recordaba mejor que nadie el día en el que él regresó.

_flashback_

Kaho descansaba sobre el barandal de la terraza de un restaurante ubicado a la orilla del puerto de Londres. El día anterior Touya había llamado para informarle que todo se había arreglado, Sakura y Syaoran habían conseguido sellar la carta sin perder sus sentimientos. Sin duda alguna, Eriol debería volver pronto; ¿o no?

Suspiró hundiendo su rostro en sus brazos. Ella sabía que al volver él a Tomoeda todo era posible y no estaba segura de que él pudiera desprenderse del pasado con tanta facilidad; después de todo no había logrado regresar a su forma original en todos estos años. (Y déjenme decirles que llevar una relación con un hombre que tiene el cuerpo de un niño por cuestiones de magia es bastante complicado, pero en fin; ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias, siempre lo había estado).

-Es raro que el Cielo esté despejado, deberías intentar sonreír por ello en vez de deprimirte -Una voz idéntica a la del mago Clow sonó en el aire y ella se irguió por instinto

-"no puede ser" -pensó mientras lentamente, pues aún se sentía insegura, se giró hacia donde la voz del extraño

-Aunque puede que sea un poco tarde -habló de nuevo esa encantadora y masculina voz -pero he vuelto

Los ojos de ella se abrieron en asombro ante la realización de descubrir a la persona que descansaba a su lado. Un hombre de alrededor de unos 29 años, que poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y cabellos negros y largos color azabache le miraba con añoranza, él la amaba eso era claro. La mujer de cabellos rubíes se llevo las manos a la boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que generaban las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

-Eriol -habló temblando un poco y su voz salió más como un chillido que como un reconocimiento

-Kaho, lamento haber tardado tanto -se reflejaba en su rostro que así era y sonreía aún cuando el nudo en su garganta ya había tomado lugar en ella

-¡Eriol! -Se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándole con fuerza, sintiendo toda esa nostalgia apoderarse de ella, mientras que las lágrimas se demarraban por sus mejillas y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él quien se aferró de ella con la misma intensidad

-Siento haberte causado tantas molestias, Kaho... de verdad lo siento -él lloró también...

_fin del flashback_

-Él está trabajando duro –explicó ella –por el bien de dos futuros

Supi le miró de nuevo a modo de análisis, no entendía bien a lo que se refería Kaho, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con el niño que había crecido a su lado y con el recién nacido de la maestra de las cartas.

-¡Mamá!

En ese momento entró el niño en cuestión y supi no tuvo más que salir de sus pensamientos al ver la escena que tomaba lugar. Nakuru seguía aferrada a la espalda del niño de cabellos oscuros, que poseía unos hermosos ojos azules detrás de unas curiosas gafas

-Ya suéltame Nakuru –gritó el niño no mayor de 5 años

-No quiero –respondió la chica sonriendo

-Suéltalo ya Ruby Moon –le dijo spinel que en ese momento había tomado su forma original

-pero… -intentó hacer un puchero

-Hazlo por favor Nakuru –le dijo Kaho y la chica accedió aún sonriendo

-Sólo me estaba divirtiendo, es que el pequeño Eriol es muy divertido

-¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no soy un pequeño Eriol!, mi nombre es-

-Watanuki –le habló Kaho interrumpiéndolo –el autobús escolar está por llegar, recuerda que es tu última clase aquí en Londres antes de mudarnos a Japón; no creo que quieras llegar tarde

-No, mamá –dijo algo avergonzado, su madre se arrodilló frente a él y le depositó un beso en su frente sobresaltándolo -¡ah!

-no olvides sonreír, ¿está bien? –le sonrió de tal forma que la sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del niño

-Sí madre

-El autobús ya está aquí –avisó Nakuru

-Ya me voy, nos veremos por la tarde –Watanuki salió acompañado de Nakuru

-Uno de esos futuros –habló Spinel tan pronto los otros dos quedaron fuera de vista, retomando el tema anterior y atrayendo la atención de Kaho al mismo tiempo –corresponde al de Watanuki ¿verdad? –Kaho le miró un instante y luego asintió sonriendo

-Sí. Así es.

-y el otro…

-corresponde al hijo de Sakura chan y Syaoran kun –respondió antes de dejarle continuar –Eriol volverá pronto, será mejor que nos preparemos para la partida –Spinel asintió siguiendo a la mujer de vuelta a la cocina.

***

-Oi, Sakura. Despierta, ya es tarde. Sakura

La aludida no daba atención a lo que ocurría. Se sentía agotada, y no tenía interés en hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir

-Saaakuraaa

Aunque por otro lado, su acompañante no estaba dispuesto a dejarla recostada por otra hora más.

-Sólo un ratito más Syaoran… -murmuró sakura debajo de las sábanas

-eso dijiste hace una hora, y lo mismo una hora antes de esa, y la anterior a ésa, ¡y la anterior a esa! –dijo él sonando algo fastidiado –Sakura, entiendo que estés cansada, pero ya son más de las 6 y nuestro hijo necesita comer

-¡!

Sakura abrió los ojos en reconocimiento de sus deberes, y acelerada y abrumada por la salud de su pequeño salió de la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡Aaah!

Golpeando a Syaoran en el proceso…

-ten más cuidado sakura! –Le llamó la atención aún cuando ella no le estaba escuchando –esto me gano por ser un buen esposo –murmuró por lo bajo mientras se sobaba el rostro que sakura había golpeado…

Sakura llegó hasta donde descansaba la cuna de un precioso bebé. El pequeño parecía estar jugando pues lucía bastante entretenido haciendo burbujas de saliva

-oh mírate –suspiró la joven –eres todo un desastre –sonrió mientras tiernamente lo tomaba entre sus brazos –lo siento, me quede en el mundo de los sueños

-no eres la única

Kero se hizo presente entonces en la habitación, su aspecto en su forma original sigue siendo aún imponente muy contrario a la personalidad del ser.

-buen día kero –sonrió sakura

-¡¿buen día?! –exclamó exasperado –has dormido por casi 20 horas y dices buen día? –sakura sólo se rió algo avergonzada y syaoran entró en su defensa

-no le reclames, hace a penas 3 días q dio a luz, es normal que esté cansada

-¿no será pq tú no la dejas descansar? –acusó kero preparándose para la riña

-¿qué dices? –respondió syaoran más listo que nunca para un combate con kero

-Basta, basta –dijo sakura intentando calmarlos a ambos con una sonrisa –miren qué precioso bebé tenemos aquí –exclamó mostrándoles al pequeño –no hay razón para discutir cuando una criaturita como ésta se encuentra con nosotros

Ambos combatientes le miraron por un instante, y justo después suspiraron vencidos

-tienes razón –sonrió syaoran acercándose a su esposa e hijo, esbozando una sonrisa al mirar al pequeño

-es una pena el que haya sacado los ojos del mocoso –la venita en la frente de syaoran no tardó en asomarse pero controló sus impulsos de querer ahorcar a kerberos en ese momento, kero por su parte se aproximó a la criatura y al final no pudo evitar sonreír también –aunque hay que admitir que toda su carita se asemeja más a sakura

-¿lo crees? –sonrió sakura con ternura en su rostro

-No deberías estar levantada

Yue hizo acto de presencia en la pequeña alcoba, y a pesar de aún conservar su aire imponente y digno de admiración, su semblante ahora lucía más amable; se había vuelto una costumbre para él sonreír con más facilidad y frecuencia, especialmente desde que sakura presentó los primeros signos de embarazo

-Yue san –habló sakura –perdona, pero creo que ya he descansado lo suficiente

-Aún así –dijo él –no es bueno para ti el andar de un lado a otro con tanta despreocupación –pasando su brazo por la espalda de ella, la condujo hasta una pequeña mecedora en la que la sentó –puede que sientas la suficiente fuerza para andar, pero debes de recordar que eso sólo se debe a tu magia; el cuerpo es un asunto totalmente distinto. Que no sientas dolor no significa que tu cuerpo ya se haya recuperado

-Gracias por preocuparte Yue –sonrió al entender las palabras de su guardián

-Yue san tiene razón –confirmó syaoran –recuerda que hoy vienen a casa nuestro grupo de amigos a conocer a nuestro hijo, no quisiera tener que enfrentarme a un discurso de reprehensión por parte de Tomoyo, o peor aún, de Touya –dijo lo último con algo de desagrado y sakura no pudo evitar reírse

-es verdad –aprobó ella –no podemos arriesgarnos sabiendo cómo son

-ni que lo digas –declaró kero –tenemos suerte de que la chiquilla se encuentra en Londres o de lo contrario también tendríamos que lidiar con ella

-me sorprende que no te lleves bien con los de tu tipo –dijo yue

-¿¡qué quieres decir con eso?! –gritó kero evidentemente molesto y el bebé comenzó a llorar, sakura se molestó entonces al igual que syaoran

-creo que lo hice bastante claro –contestó yue –mira, has hecho llorar al bebé

-¡¡Kero chan!! –gritó sakura indicándole con la mirada el que abandonara la habitación

-pero si fue culpa de yue! –trató de defenderse mientras el otro sujeto en cuestión se hacía el occiso

-sólo sal de aquí kerberos –le demandó syaoran y el guardián no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que se le pedía, yue salió con él y continuaron con la discusión

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Syaoran soltó un suspiro de cansancio y luego se dirigió a Sakura, quien había logrado calmar al bebé y ahora se disponía a alimentar al pequeño.

Contuvo la respiración un segundo al tener tan hermosa escena transcurriendo frente a él. Las cartas brillaban flotando alrededor de toda la habitación, una en particular brillaba con más intensidad que las otras y desprendía un aura rosada que caía en reflejos sobre el pequeño.

-Siento el molestarte

-no te apures syaoran, no es tu culpa –sakura le miró indicándole con la sola mirada y sonrisa en su rostro el que quería que se acercara a ella y él así lo hizo, sentándose al pie de la mecedora en la que ella descansaba –hicimos un buen trabajo, ¿verdad? –dijo ella refiriéndose al pequeño en sus brazos

Él pasó la vista de ella al pequeño bebé, mirando el brillo provocado por el poder de la misteriosa carta que flotaba sobre ellos y los bañaba de destellos rosados; justo entonces su memoria descansó en el recuerdo de cuando ésa carta se formó.

Flashback

-¿Están seguros de que esto funcionará? –había preguntado kerberos a los dos héroes que se encontraban sobre el pequeño puente del parque pingüino

-Claro que funcionará –fue la respuesta de sakura, que sostenía el báculo de la estrella en una mano y la carta amor en la otra –syaoran y yo entregaremos nuestro sentimiento a vacío, tenemos que creer que este milagro ocurrirá

-No tenemos otra opción mas que apostar el todo por el todo –dijo Fai mirando sonriente a ambos chicos y luego se dirigió a sakura –creo que hasta aquí termina nuestro sendero compartido

-Gracias por haberme ayudado Fai –ella devolvió la sonrisa y luego él beso su mano de nuevo en la forma en la que siempre lo había hecho

-sé que serás feliz mi princesa –ambos se abrazaron entonces

-Gracias Fai, sé que tú también lo serás –dijo al ver a Meilin por encima del hombro de fai

-Es hora de comenzar –habló syaoran, y portaba su espada del trueno

-Sí –respondió ella sonriendo desprendiéndose del abrazo de Fai

Vacío apareció entonces, Sakura y Syaoran combinaron sus poderes logrando usar el poder de la carta Amor; la cual terminó por fusionarse con vacío, dando origen así a la carta Esperanza

Fin del flashback

-Sí –respondió syaoran a la anterior pregunta de sakura –lo hicimos…

***

Izumo es conocida por ser una ciudad envuelta de una mística que se remonta a la época en la que la magia era lo más primordial en la vida de sus habitantes. Era una ciudad bastante tradicionalista, que a pesar de contar con edificios e industria, seguía conservando la mayor parte de sus tierras vírgenes. Era un hermoso lugar cuyo frío clima contribuía al misterio que la envolvía, constantemente cubierta de niebla por horas de la madrugada, pero iluminada por el sol desde el medio día hasta que caía la tarde.

El templo de la familia Suwa era frecuentemente visitado por fechas de final y principio de año, especialmente una vez entrada la primavera, muchas jovencitas venían a recibir sus bendiciones para poder tener suerte en el amor, y otros más estudiantes rezaban por buena suerte en sus estudios. A pesar de lo importante que era el templo Suwa, sus dueños difícilmente se encontraban en éste. Tras el fallecimiento de la última sacerdotisa, los deberes del templo habían quedado a cargo de los monjes de la familia, mientras que los herederos se habían dedicado a la protección directa de la ciudad. La cual consistía en destruir a los demonios y al resto de la infinidad de espíritus y criaturas que eran atraídos a Izumo por la inocuidad (pureza) de la energía que recidía en el lugar y que amenazaban con destruír la paz de sus habitantes.

La mansión Suwa sin embargo, y muy al contrario del templo, se encontraba justo a las afueras de Izumo; y se erguía majestuosamente en una combinación de equilibrio con la naturaleza que se reflejaba en una exquisita armonía; sus bases antiguas, aún eran fuertes columnas que se mantenían con vida como si apenas hubiesen sido construídas. El estilo tradicional de los antiguos castillos de Japón resaltaba en cada uno de los rincones de esta encantadora morada.

Kurogane descansaba sentado en uno de los pasillos que rodeaban la casa. Con su espada a su derecha sobre el suelo de madera, sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados; se encontraba en profunda meditación. Se hallaba en uno de los jardines principales de la casa, el árbol que tenía alrededor de 500 años se erguía frente a él, trayéndole viejos recuerdos a su mente.

Kurogane suspiró y abrió los ojos lentamente fijando su vista en el suelo frente a él.

-Padre… -murmuró

Hacía un año que su padre había fallecido. Generalmente las amenazas a Izumo nunca antes habían sido tan terribles como la última vez, pero por fortuna el peligro había sido eliminado, la desfortuna en contra parte fue el que su padre perdiera la vida en tal combate.

-Oi Kurogane –kurogane se giró a su izquierda para ver a la persona que le hablaba

-¡¿Ah?! –pero su sorpresa no fue muy buena –No es kurogane, es padre para ti

-Mmmm… demo ka chan (mami) siempre te llama por tu nombre -un niño de unos aparentes cinco años se encontraba sentado a su lado y al hablar no parecía demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, o mejor dicho se mostraba apacible

-Tu madre es una historia diferente -le dijo kurogane con algo de fastidio en su voz

-pensé que éramos iguales -respondió el niño

-estás a un millón de distancia de serlo -respondió kurogane molesto

-Ara, tan temprano y ya están discutiendo

-Tomoyo

-ka chan

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, al tiempo en que una mujer de negros cabellos y ojos color lavanda avanzaba por el pasillo hacia ellos

-Doumeki no deberías provocar a tu padre, ya sabes que tiene mal humor durante las mañanas -le sonrió con ternura y algo divertida al momento de decir las palabras

-Es culpa de padre por ser tan gracioso -inquirió el niño a lo que su padre frunció el seño

-Bueno, si te apresuras a preparar tus maletas, te aseguro el que conocerás a alguien incluso mucho más divertido que tu padre -le dijo ella intentando tentar al chico

-¿hontoni? -preguntó con sospecha

-Hai -respondió ella -y descuida, la ciudad de Tomoeda es casi igual de tranquila que ésta, no te traerá problemas

-Vamos a vivir allá?

-No amor -le respondió ella -es sólo para conocer al bebé de una amiga

-mmm... -el niño pareció pensarlo seriamente por un momento y luego se puso de pie a prisa -ok

Doumeki se adentró en los interiores de la casa y tan pronto estuvo fuera de vista, Tomoyo tomó asiento al lado de su esposo; a pesar de que sus miradas estaban fijadas en distintas direcciones, sus manos estaban unidas, como desde hacía mucho tiempo lo habían estado. Después de un pequeño silencio Tomoyo le habló:

-Seis años se pasan rápido ¿no? -preguntó ella mirando el cielo

-aa -afirmó él con su vista al frente -el tiempo es irreal estando así

Esta casa en Izumo se había convertido en el pequeño gran santuario de Tomoyo. Y es que la vida en Tokyo dirigiendo una empresa de modas, sumado a su trabajo de diseñadora, era muy ajetreada; ciertamente había hecho realidad sus sueños, pero lo más importante era que tenía con quien compartirlos. Y hasta ahora, ninguna de sus decisiones le traían pesar, por el contrario, agradecía el que las cosas hubiesen sido de esta forma.

-Es verdad -aceptó ella la anterior afirmación de él, atrayendo su atención al hablar -pero para mí, lo que lo hace más irreal es el hecho de que ése bebé halla nacido justamente en ése día. Casi puedes llamarlo un milagro

-Esos chicos son muy afortunados -señaló él

-Hai, Sakura chan nunca se rindió

-Y nosotros tampoco -respondió él atrayendo finalmente la mirada de ella al apretar su mano con la de él -pero, debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa, me tomaste por sorpresa -rectificó sonriendo

-Anata wa, nunca esperaste el que yo fuera a buscarte, Ha-ga-chan -declaró ella divertida al recordar la expresión de él

_Flash back_

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que kurogane había llegado a su casa en Izumo. Realmente no tenía que explicarle nada a su padre, al parecer el hombre entendía más de lo que su hijo pudiera comprender y sabía a la perfección que era mejor no preguntar. Kurogane paseaba por los pasillos del templo de la familia Suwa, sintiendo la nostalgia que generaba el haber estado ausente por dos años; pero aún así podía seguir sintiendo la presencia de su madre en cada uno de los rincones del lugar.

Ya era casi el medio día cuando incontables recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza al punto de hacerlo sentir algo molesto. Decidió que lo mejor era retirarse del lugar por ahora, se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia la entrada; la misma tranquilidad que fue destruida tan pronto llegó a ésta.

-¿To-tomoyo?!

Entre confundido y alarmado, miraba a la joven que se erguía frente a él. El semblante de la chica lucía decidido, mas denotaba algo de angustia y duda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó tan pronto recuperó la calma, mas no pudo deshacerse del nerviosismo que tintineaba en la punta de su lengua

La mirada de la joven se tornó algo triste

-No pude entregar mi sentimiento

Fue su única respuesta

-¿nani? -él no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, era un hábito que siempre resurgía tan pronto llegaba algo con lo que no podía lidear

Ella elevó su mirada hacia él, consciente de que tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde para intentar luchar por algo

-Estoy aquí por ti -le dijo y él se tenso con nerviosismo al escucharle -Quiero disculparme, por la forma en la que actue. Y si puedieras es-

-¿por qué? -él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacer su petición, tenía las manos cerradas en puños y su mirada baja

-Yo... -ella no sabía que decir y por instito desvió la mirada de él, temía el que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y fuera ya muy tarde para hablar

-¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-¡!

Ella se sobresaltó por la respuesta, y mucho más cuando él la envolvió en sus abrazos, ¡oh, cómo le había extrañado! Ella le abrazó también, mientras lloraba, pero éstas lágrimas eran de felicidad...

Ella había entendido, quizás algo tarde, pero lo había entendido; ésta vez era su turno de salvarle.

_Fin del flashback_

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos -declaró Kurogane poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su compañera a levantarse -sé lo mucho que ansías el ver a esa niña otra vez

-hai -sonrió ella

Y sin más, se prepararon para partir...

0000000

El sonido de una suave y hermosa melodía flotaba en el aire, llenando la habitación y el resto de la casa de una paz mágica. En una pequeña pero fina mecedora de madera, Sakura se mecía lentamente mientras en sus brazos descansaba su recién nacido… la pequeña criaturita de castaña cabellera y piel blanca, se aferraba con fuerza a los dedos de su madre con ayuda de sus pequeñas manitas y descansaba pacíficamente dentro del sueño producido por el ambiente…

Ahora era el momento de la reunión, uno a uno, los invitados tomaron su lugar en el salón rodeando a la pareja y a su hermoso bebé; llenos de felicidad daban al pequeño sus bendiciones. Familiares y amigos unidos bajo un mismo propósito.

Nadie sabía cuánto hacía desde que el grupo completo había estado así como ahora. La familia Li, Ieran Li, los sabios y las ruidosas hermanas de Syaoran; la familia Hiragizawa, Eriol, Kaho, Nakuru, Spinel y el atolondrado de Watanuki; la familia Suwa, Kurogane, Tomoyo y el serio Doumeki; la familia Flowrite, Hideki, Chii, Fai y Meilin y finalmente la familia Kinomoto, Fujitaka, Sonomi y Touya.

Todos y cada uno de ellos en comunión con la hermosa familia que hoy recibían a su primer hijo.

Sí…

Éste era sin lugar a dudas…

…el mejor regalo que habían recibido en toda su vida.

La madre se meció un rato más con el bebé en sus brazos, mientras el resto de los presentes disfrutaban la escena conmovidos hasta el último rincón de sus corazones.

**FIN**

Uff, al fin. Muy largo y muy tarde, so sorry. Lo que sucede es que tuve muchas situaciones, me fui a monterrey a una semana, tenía montones de examens, me fui a la playa de nayarit durante todo un puente que hubo, se quemó mi lap (y con ello quiero decir que ya no sirve y que no tenía dónde escribir), se perdió el capi y lo tuve que escribir un montón de veces pq por problemas de la pág. nunk se guardaban los kmbios, en fin....

lo siento...

bueno pues espero q al menos les haya gustado y más q nada, gracias a to2 aqllos q m apoyaron y acompañaron hasta el final. No muy segura de qrer hacer un capi. en el que expliq mejor los flashbacks, dejarè eso a decisión del público, jojojojojojojo

por lo pronto me retiro, feliz y orgullosa de haber terminado mi trabajo

Ja ne!

Astalina


End file.
